Down the same sky
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: 1x2 Heero y Duo se conocen desde pequeñitos y ya no quieren separarse. Pero desafortunadamente no siempre se logra lo que se quiere. ¿O si?
1. Good night Heero

**Gundam Wing y los adorables pilotos no son míos. (Ya quisiera yo tenerlos a todos) Le pertenecen a sus dueños. Yo sólo estoy escribiendo un fanfic.**

* * *

**1. Buenas noches Heero**

Estaba solo en medio de la nada. Tenía tanto miedo y hambre, estaba perdido de nuevo, no sabía que hacer, ni para donde ir. Ya había perdido la noción de cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado de abandono, cuando de pronto una voz infantil como la suya lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó la voz desconocida.

Volteó y se topó con unos brillantes ojos violetas. Nunca había visto algo tan extraño en toda su corta vida.

"¿Me puedes oír? De repente no escuchas bien… te sientes bien…." Insitió.

Se quedo tan sorprendido con esos ojos que no pudo contestar.

"No importa. ¿Tienes hambre? Yo tengo una galleta. La podemos compartir si quieres. Mi nombre es Duo. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?" No paraba de hablar y de su bolsillo sacó una galleta grande que partió en dos y le dio un trozo.

"¿Qué esperas¿No tienes hambre? Está deliciosa… me costó trabajo conseguirla es la última que me queda. ¿No la quieres? Cómela que esta buenota. No dijiste tu nombre… ah de repente no puedes hablar tampoco….no importa si quieres yo te puedo dar un nombre. ¿Quieres? Bueno hummm como que nombre te gustaría… ah! Ya sé… oe ¿Me estas escuchando?"

Entonces no le quedó de otra que ponerse de pie e irse a sentar sobre una piedra alejada del recién llegado. Al parecer éste no entendió y lo siguió, sentandose a su lado de nuevo.

"Tienes razón ese sitio era incomodo ¿no¿Tienes sed? Creo que por allá hay un grifo de agua si quieres puedo ir a..."

Se alejó mientras seguía hablando. ¿Acaso no había manera de que se calle? Hablaba tanto… casi no podía oír lo que él mismo pensaba. Entonces se dio cuenta que si se iba más allá o al fin del mundo, éste lo iba a seguir.

De repente no era tan malo algo de compañía, después de todo y ya que no tenía a nadie. Estaba tan solo.

"No encontré nada por allá. Pero si vamos en esa dirección de seguro encontramos algo. Ven…" le dio la mano.

El lo miró con sorpresa y se quedó inmóvil.

"Vamos ¿prefieres quedarte aquí? Si es así ya pues pero sólo un rato porque ya se va a hacer más tarde y tenemos que irnos a otro sitio a dormir. Humm si quieres puedes venir conmigo a donde estoy durmiendo yo ahora. Es un sitio chiquito pero esta muy bien. Está por ese lado. ¿Hasta que hora nos quedaremos acá¿ah?"

Era insoportable, no paraba de hablar…

"Duo." susurró.

Duo sorprendido finalmente se quedó en silencio.

"Cállate" Le dijo.

**xxxXXXxxx **

Al cabo de unas horas de tener a Duo a su lado hablando hasta por los codos llegaron a un edificio en ruinas. Antes debió ser un hotel o algo así. Caminaban rumbo a la puerta y Duo lo detuvo.

"Por ahí no. Yo tengo mi entrada por otro lado." sonrió Duo.

Luego en silencio lo condujo hasta uno de los pisos más altos atravesando una escalera destruida en la que un adulto no hubiera podido subir jamás porque era muy empinada y estrecha.

"Llegamos. Mira lo que tengo…" le decía y no paraba de sonreír, eran unos cartones, unas frazadas y… "Mira estoooo….una almohada… ¿no es genial?"

No le respondió, se sentó donde pudo, sobre el suelo de polvo, en silencio.

"Eres muy aburrido Heero." protestó Duo y se sentó cerca de él." Dime ¿no es el mejor sitio del mundo?

"¿Qué?" Heero no le estaba prestando atención.

"Que este lugar es el mejor del mundo ¿no? Está cerquita del cielo. Me gusta el cielo… me gustaría vivir ahí. Mira cuantas estrellas hay ahí… miles yo he contado muchas pero siempre me duermo contándolas."

"Mi mamá se fue a vivir allá." suspiró Heero. En ese momento empezó a sentirse muy mal de nuevo.

"No estés triste…" Duo se acercó y le dio un abrazo cálido, rodeandos su hombros, recostando su cabeza sobre la mejilla de su compañero.

"¿Qué haces?" Le preguntó sin estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

"No estés triste… sabes tu mami te está mirando desde ahí… ella se va a poner triste si te pones triste tú. Ella seguro te quería mucho ¿no? Vas a ver que cuando te toque irte para allá vas a volver a verla."

"No, nunca la volveré a ver." Ahora sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, de nuevo. Ya no quería que eso suceda. De nuevo empezaba a sentirse muy mal.

"Nooo digas esooo." Duo de nuevo sonreía, parecía que le resultaba muy fácil sonreír. ." Vas a ver que la vas a volver a ver. Ella seguro te va a estar esperando. En cambio a mi…" La voz de Duo se quebró por un momento, pero al instante volvió a su sonrisa de siempre." Yo no conozco a mi mamá. No sé como se llama y no me acuerdo de ella tampoco. Creo que me abandonaron cuando era chiquito y no sé. ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo 6 años y soy casi un adulto. Vivo solo aquí. Si quieres puedes vivir conmigo."

"Yo tengo 7."

Duo sonrió otra vez. Parecía tan fácil para él sonreír, de verdad era tan extraño, con esos ojos violetas y ese cabello largo colgando sobre sus hombros. Cuando lo vio por primera vez pensó que era una niña sucia y despeinada que no paraba de hablar. Traía la ropa inmunda y de varias tallas más grandes, se doblaba las mangas de la camisa de cuadritos para que no le cubrieran las manos y la verdad que se perdía dentro de la prenda. Sus pantalones eran otra cuestión, le recordaba a los payasos que había visto en una oportunidad, hacía tiempo, alguna vez, con los pantalones inmensos y bastante rotos que amarraba en su cintura con una soga para que no se le cayeran.

"Ya tengo sueño. ¿Podemos dormir?" pidió Heero

"Sipis… claro a ver ayúdame a acomodar la cama ¿sip?"

Al cabo de un rato estuvieron los dos acomodados sobre el suelo de cartones y cubiertos por unas frazadas hechas jirones.

"Buenas noches Heero."

Heero no le respondió… tenía un nudo en la garganta.

"Duerme bien… mañana iremos a muchos sitios. ¿Quieres ir?"

"Sí." Heero no podía contener las lágrimas. Duo se quedó en silencio…al parecer ya se había dormido… En ese momento podía recordar la voz de su mamá…hace tanto no la escuchaba… hace tanto nadie le daba las buenas noches…

**Continuará...  
Dejen sus comentarios por favor**


	2. Good night Duo

**Gundam Wing y los adorables pilotos no son míos. (Ya quisiera yo tenerlos a todos) Le pertenecen a sus dueños. Yo solo estoy escribiendo un fanfic.**

* * *

**2. Goodnight Duo**

Habían pasado varios días desde su encuentro. Andaban para todos lados juntos, recorrían la ciudad buscando algo que comer y huyendo de la gente mala, que era así como Duo llamaba a los adultos. Eran días felices, aunque Duo hablaba demasiado y Heero no estaba acostumbrado a ello, no se sentía del todo mal, hasta lograba que sonriera.

Cuando empezaba a caer la noche regresaban a su lugar secreto en la parte más alta del edificio abandonado donde habían hecho su hogar, llevando lo que habían conseguido en el día. No era gran cosa, algún tipo de pan o frutas, nada especial. Por lo menos llenaban las pancitas y luego dormían placidamente.Era así cada noche, bajo la luna, hasta que una noche que ya estaban durmiendo…

"Duooo yo sé que estás ahí…. Baja ahora mismo… baaaja ya no me hagas subirsh por tii." la voz áspera y aguardientosa de un ebrio los despertó.

"No te asustes Heero…" Duo estaba pálido y al parecer sin saber bien lo que debía hacer. ." No es nada… no hagas ruido ¿si?"

Heero asintió en silencio.

"¡Te he dicho que bajesh ahooora mismo o iré por ti a sacarte de los peloos mocosoo ven acá" abajo los gritos eran insistentes.

"¿Si no hacemos ruido se ira?" Susurró Heero entonces, pero Duo no le contestó, estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos. No podía ocultar que estaba preocupado.

"No se va a ir…. Heero ya vuelvo." dijo finalmente sonriendole." Si me demoro un poco… no te preocupes… si puedo te traigo algo."

Y se levantó del suelo donde estaban sentaditos. Heero lo vio alejarse rumbo a la escalera. Pudo notar que estaba asustado. Cuando desapareció de su vista pudo escuchar sus voces.

"¡Hasta que por fin! Vente que tengo asuntos contigo que quiero arreglar contigo…je eje je." estaba ebrio y olía horrible. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance lo rodeó con su brazo ancho el cuello."Vente para acá que tenemos cosas que hacer jejejeje."

Esa noche Duo no volvió. Heero se cansó de esperar sin resultados. ¿Acaso de nuevo iba a quedarse solo? Heero No podía dejar de sentir miedo y preocupación a al vez. Lo peor es que p0asó la mitad del día y no había rastro de él.

De repente era lo mejor ir a buscarlo, de repente estaba en problemas. No, tenía que quedarse más tiempo solo. De repente Duo estaba en problemas, de repente podía ayudarlo. Finalmente se decidió a bajar las escaleras que lo llevaban a tierra firme. Lo hizo con cuidado para no caerse porque las escaleras parecían hechas con naipes superpuestos uno sobre el otro de lo endebles que eran. Las bajó despacito para luego internarse en las entrañas del edificio oscuro. Parecía el estómago de un monstruo. Caminó largo rato en la oscuridad y cuando oyó ruido se ocultó entra las sombras. Otro indigente como ellos pasó entre la oscuridad, tan densa que no le dejaba distinguir si era hombre o mujer.

Esperó entonces que se fuera para proseguir con su camino. ¿Pero dónde buscar? De pronto estaba tan perdido de nuevo… por fin cuando estaba por salir del enorme edificio en ruinas, una manada de gente se acercaba así que regresó a su escondite inicial. Se sentó a esperar que se fueran en vano. No se iban a ir, al parecer ese lugar resultó de su agrado y se quedaron.

"Heeroo…me asusté… vine y no te encontré. ¿A dónde fuiste? Mira lo que tengo acá. Ven vamos a comer me muero de hambre. Siéntate. ¿Dónde estabas ah?" Duo le hablaba de lo más natural a pesar de que estaba más sucio que de costumbre y tenía un ojo morado y el labio hinchado.

"Iba a ir a buscarte." le respondió acercándose a tocarle la cara.

Lo miraba fijamente.

"Ah ¿esto? No es nada ya pasará." sonrió Duo sin mirarlo." ya no me duele, bueno un poquito pero ya pasará.

"¿Dónde estuviste?" preguntó Heero mirándolo fijamente."

"¿Ah? Con el tipo que viste anoche. ¿Te acuerdas de él? El borrachoso ese…" soltó una risita triste." me dio algunas cositas para que podamos comer. Mira lo que traje Heero seguro te gustará."

" Que bueno que hayas vuelto." Heero susurró

Duo sonrió.

"Yo siempre voy a estar contigo Heero."

Heero sonrió entonces.

**XXXxxxXXX **

Pasó una semana y Duo se ha estado yendo en las noches y vuelve al día siguiente. Pero vuelve muy cansado y muy lastimado. Está enfermo porque ya no quiere comer y le duele mucho la cabeza. Yo no sé qué hacer para aliviarlo, no quiero que esté así. Encima de todo hemos tenido que dejar nuestro escondite porque ya no es seguro. Ahora necesitamos otro lugar donde quedarnos, no puedo permitir que Duo se ponga peor. No tenemos a donde ir y hace mucho frío. Con tal que no empiece a llover. El cielo se esta nublando y seguro va a haber lluvia. Seguimos caminando y Duo me dice que no puede más, que quiere descansar un poco.

"Resiste un poco más Duo. Mira que no podemos quedarnos acá en la calle." Heero lo sostenía para que no se fuera al suelo. Duo estaba muy débil.

"Sólo quiero detenerme un rato Heero… la verdad que ya no puedo más. De verdad… quiero echarme acá me duele mucho la cabeza…"

"Te voy a llevar a un sitio seguro ¿si? Y ahí buscaremos ayuda, alguien que nos ayude, tiene que haber alguien ¿si?"

"Heero... Déjame echarme por fa...vor…"

Heero lo llevó jalando, como podía, a un sitio más o menos oculto entre unos botes de basura donde se ocultaron ambos.

"Necesitas que te vea un médico." Heero estaba asustado, no quería perder a Duo.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna…al parecer se había dormido. Sabía que tenía que ir a buscar ayuda pero no podía dejarlo solo en medio de la nada. Para colmo empezó a llover, gotas heladas cayeron sobre ambos. No podían seguir así, no iba a dejar que Duo se muera. No iba a dejarlo ahí, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo levantó como pudo y arrastró por la calle. Luego de caminar largo rato en las calles desiertas estaba listo para rendirse. Se detuvo en un parque y lo echó en una banca. Si se iba a morir lo harían juntos.

"Duo." susurró." nos vamos a quedar juntos ¿no? No me vas a dejar ¿no?

No obtenía respuestas por parte de su compañero, quien estaba helado y empapado.

"No puedo dejar que te mueras, estas muy lastimado… esos hombres que te han hecho daño… yo… Duo…" Heero no podía contener las lagrimas." Duo…. Yo tengo que ir por ayuda, alguien…"

Pero quien querría tener que ver con dos chiquillos de la calle. En eso estaba cuando el sonido de una sirena de policía le alertó que era momento de tomar a Duo y correr a esconderse. A duras penas pudo cargar a Duo y jalarlo rumbo a la parte más oscura del parque. Lo volvió a acostar en una de las bancas. La lluvia no cesaba y el frió era tanto que lo sentía en los huesos. No podía hacer nada por ayudar a Duo, nada de nada. Ya no podía hacer nada por ambos, ya había perdido toda la esperanza.

"Buenas noches Duo." susurró acostándose sobre su cuerpo helado.

**Continuará...  
No olvides dejarme un comentario **


	3. At least Im not alone

**Aquí va otro caítulo. Ojala les guste. No se olviden de ponerme un comentario.  
Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo estoy haciendo un fanfic.**

* * *

**3. At least I'm not alone**

Heero despertó sintiéndose mal, congelado hasta los huesos. Un hombre alto lo había apartado del cuerpo de Duo y ahora lo tenía en sus brazos.

"Ya estas despierto. Tu hermanita sigue durmiendo." el adulto lo tenía en sus brazos y ya se lo estaba llevando

"Deja a Duo en paz." Heero se armó de valor y estaba dispuesto a pelearse con el tipo."

" Así que se llama Duo ¿no? Que nombre tan curioso, pero igual me servirá." se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar.

"Deja a Duo en paz." Heero se prendió de su pierna.

El tipo no hizo más que apartarlo y siguió caminando. A pesar de las protestas de Heero no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a un callejón oscuro y una vez dentro atravesaron una puerta de metal.

De una de las habitaciones de adentro salió otro adulto vistiendo una bata colorida.

"¿Qué traes ahora?" dijo y luego bostezó ampliamente,

"Algo que me encontré en la calle Sam. Mira estamos de suerte, justo lo que necesitamos." Al decir esto colocó a Duo sobre una mesa de madera.

"Una niña mugrosa. Justo lo que quería… ¡bah!" Sam hizo una mueca de descontento.

"Ja ja ja, sí pues, encima viene con algo más." Se dio la vuelta y señaló a Heero.

"Ah que bien, oferta dos por uno. Pero esta mocosa esta enferma, se va a morir mejor llévatela y déjala en la calle."

"Naa, tiene algo de fiebre pero nada más. Aparte servirá ¿No crees?"

"No lo sé. Si logras que no se muera para mañana lo sabremos."

Heero estaba inmóvil escuchando lo que decían. No, Duo no se iba a morir, no lo iba a permitir nunca.

"¿Y tú?" El tal Sam se le acercó y se puso a su nivel." Humm parece sano, servirá también" miraba a Heero como si se tratara de mercadería. Le puso una mano en el rostro y empezó a examinarlo.

"Parece que esta sano… si"

"Sí claro, que servirá." Mientras hablaba le iba sacando las prendas húmedas al chiquito acostado en la mesa." Mira nada más Sam…. No es una niña es un niño."

"¿Ah? Bueno ni modo ¿No? Ya que está acá. ¿No?" Sam seguía con su labor de inspeccionar a Heero quien estaba paralizado del miedo." Está algo sucio pero una buena limpieza y ya esta."

"Primero hay que darles comida. Están flaquísimos."

"Hoy te toca cocinar a ti Moe." Sam tomó a Heero de una mano y lo llevó con él hacia una de las habitaciones de adentro.

Heero estaba demasiado aterrado para resistirse y se dejó conducir hasta el cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro y medio desnudo Sam lo arrojó a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua. Heero gritó cuando el agua helada cayó sobre su espalda.

"Toma el jabón y refriégate bien mugroso. Lávate bien el pelo. Cuando acabes vengo por ti." Sam sacó una toalla de una gaveta y la puso enfrente de él.

Heero esperó que se fuera para llorar a solas. ¿Ahora que iba a pasar con ellos?

Afuera y sobre la mesa, Duo despertaba por fin. Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo tanto… Abrió los ojos despacio y vio un techo desconocido.

¿Dónde estoy? Pensó tratando de recordar los últimos acontecimientos. Por lo general si no despertaba mirando al cielo, despertaba bajo el techo de algún desconocido que yacía a su lado durmiendo. ¿Dónde fui a parar? Pensaba sin atreverse a abrir los ojos completamente. Esto no parece ser un hostal… donde…

"Hasta que al fin." Una voz totalmente desconocida resonó en algún lado de donde estaba ahora. "Levántate que vas a comer algo."

Al oír esa voz Duo saltó como impulsado por un resorte y se dio cuenta que estaba tendido sobre una mesa, totalmente desnudo y con completos extraños mirándolo. Perplejo los miraba buscando con sus ojos enormes alguna escapatoria.

"Ni lo intentes." señaló Moe con naturalidad." ahora come y luego te darás un baño." y le sujetó las manos con fuerza.

"Onichan." le dijo." Déjame ir por favor." lo miraba suplicante.

Una risa divertida provino de Sam y Moe hizo lo mismo un momento después.

" Olvídalo." añadió Moe." Ahora come y cállate la boca. Ahora estas con nosotros y si sabes lo que te conviene vas a hacer todo lo que se te ordena."

Duo sabía lo que le convenía y el quedarse con ese par de desconocidos no tenía nada que ver con su conveniencia. Estaba asustado y preocupado. ¿Dónde estaba Heero¿Qué habían hecho con él? Estaba por preguntar cuando Moe le puso un plato de arroz con verduras en frente.

"¿Qué esperas, una invitación? Empieza a comer o haré que te lo tragues." Moe estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Duo obedeció en silencio y comió un par de bocados.

"Ya debe estar listo el otro. Voy por él." diciendo esto Sam fue por Heero

Duo estaba confundido. ¿Que había pasado, por qué estaban ahí? El quienes eran esos tipos no importaba mucho después de todo, era obvio que no tenían buenas intenciones. Duo no podía seguir comiendo más a pesar de que Moe lo miraba atentamente. Tenía hambre, sí, pero se sentía incapaz de probar un bocado extra. Heero apareció por la puerta traído por Sam y se sentó al lado de Duo. Se miraron ambos y Duo sonrió, por lo menos estaban juntos y estaban bien. Sam le plantó un plato de comida a Heero enseguida y los obligaron a comer.

De un día para otro su suerte cambió. Ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba pero así fue. Por lo menos estaban juntos, pensaban, por lo menos no estamos solos. Perdieron en un momento su libertad y pasaron a manos de esos dos desconocidos. Pero tuvieron mucha suerte porque esa misma tarde los llevaron a un lugar oscuro y tenebroso. Ahí dentro un hombre misterioso pagó mucho dinero por ellos. Por lo menos no estamos solos, pensaron cuando se los entregaron como si fueran paquetes a su nuevo dueño.

**Continuará...**


	4. Just like a prayer

**Gundam Wing no es mio ni ninguno de los personajes lo es... Abuuuu pero ya saben yo sólo escribo fanfiction. Nada más.****Ojala les guste. No olviden dejar su comentario.**

* * *

**4. Just like a prayer **

Era la tercera noche sin descansar y estaba exhausto. Apenas pudo vencer el cansancio y liberarse de los brazos pesados de su cliente. Se dirigió al baño, se aseó lo mejor que pudo y se envolvió en una bata negra para salir de la habitación. A penas podía caminar y recién era el tercero en la noche. Bajó las escaleras hacia el primer piso que era donde tenía que esperar a sus clientes.

Entró en una sala muy amplia, repleta de gente. Se dirigió directamente hacia donde habían otros chiquillos como él, esperando envueltos en batitas similares. Un hombre vestido de terno los vigilaba de cerca. Se colocó en el lugar donde le correspondía, no estaba Heero a la vista. Estaba agotado, lo único que quería era irse a dormir.

De nuevo uno de los clientes se acercaba conducido por uno de sus jefes. Se puso enfrente de ellos y empezó a mirarlos.

"Elija el que más le guste señor." el jefe sonreía.

El cliente era un hombre maduro, vestido con ropa elegante, tenía una corbata negra con un adorno dorado en ella. Algunas canas se asomaban en su cabeza. Duo lo miraba fijamente y el cliente lo notó al momento. Se le acercó en silencio y se quedó de pie frente a él.

"Veo que el señor tiene muy buen gusto." comentó el jefe." Este es uno de los favoritos de los clientes. Vamos, que esperas, conduce al señor a una habitación."

Duo se quedó inmóvil, de repente era porque ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse más, de repente porque los ojos grises de aquel sujeto lo tenían hipnotizado.

El jefe no repitió la orden y procedió a abofetearlo. Eso sirvió para romper el hechizo. A pesar de ello Duo no lo obedeció, se quedó adolorido, recostado contra la pared. Entonces el jefe consideró necesario volver a golpearlo para que obedezca de una vez.

Levantó la mano y esta fue detenida por el sujeto. El jefe se quedó sorprendido al igual que Duo, aún sin poder moverse.

Aquel hombre misterioso tomó a Duo del brazo y lo puso de pie. Sin salir de su sorpresa lo condujo en silencio hacia la habitación que le correspondía.

Cuando estuvieron adentro, el sujeto misterioso se sentó en la cama y se dedicó a mirarlo mientras Duo se desplazaba por la habitación acomodando las cortinas que estaban abiertas. Luego se acercó al cliente. Estaba de lo más nervioso, asustado, este sujeto si que lo aterraba. Al ver que el sujeto no le decía nada se sentó a su lado, esperando alguna reacción. Podía esperar toda la noche si era necesario, no importaba.

Pero ellos estaban ahí por algo que él tenía. Ellos pagaban por algo y lo iban a conseguir de cualquier modo. Duo suspiró en silencio y esperaba que el cliente haga algo, cualquier cosa. Cada segundo que pasaba lo ponía más nervioso y su cliente no hacía otra cosa que mirarlo y mirarlo. Duo no se atrevía a voltear a verlo, porque sabía que tenía ese par de horribles ojos grises mirándolo fijamente, como si sintiera asco por tenerlo en frente. No podía voltear a verlo, estaba muy asustado.

Al cabo de unos minutos de quedarse contemplándolo en silencio decidió por fin actuar. Sin decirle una palabra se dio la vuelta y lo tumbó sobre la cama. Una vez ahí le soltó la batita y de nuevo se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Esto era horrible, pensaba Duo mientras cerraba los ojos para no ver los del sujeto que tanto lo asustaba.

De nuevo se quedó mirándolo, recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo del chiquillo desnudo debajo de él. Pasó un buen rato y por fin se incorporó. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Por fin lo iba a tomar o seguiría contemplándolo de ese modo tan horrible. Igual Duo no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, aunque algo le decía que los abra, que no era bueno quedarse a merced de un desconocido. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar cuando un dolor espantoso le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato. Y luego otro y otro más que nacía en su estómago y luego fueron avanzando hacia sus piernas.

El chiquito intentó ponerse a buen recaudo pero el sujeto lo agarró del brazo y continuó golpeándolo con un látigo pequeño. Movía los labios de un modo siniestro pronunciando palabras in entendibles, debía ser otro idioma. Duo se retorcía resistiéndose a los golpes y el sujeto tras batallar con él consiguió ponerlo de bruces contra la cama y con su mano libre le apretaba la cabeza contra el colchón. De ese modo podía ahogar los gritos de dolor del pequeño.

Y sus palabras fueron más claras en ese momento, estaba rezando una oración extraña. Ya no hablaba en esa lengua extraña ahora se dirigía a él y le seguía pegando con el látigo.

"Arrepiéntete y deja salir el demonio, criatura sucia. Arrepiéntete y abraza la luz de Dios." gritaba.

Duo gritaba y se retorcía como un poseído porque sentía que se estaba asfixiando. El dolor sólo aumentaba y la presión sobre su cabeza también. Pero aquel demente seguía con sus oraciones, gritándolas.

"Arrepiéntete alma pecadora, por el poder de Dios, abandona el mal. Arrepiéntete de tus pecados criatura del demonio. Ser impuro, eres un ser impuro que te entregas a los placeres de la carne. Arrepiéntete de tus pecados y alcanzaras el perdón." y le seguía apretando el cuello como si quisiera enterrarlo en el colchón y las sábanas negras.

"¡Arrepiéntete! Y alcanzarás el perdón divino. Arrepiénteteeeee ser impuro. Arrepiéntete." y lo soltó justo antes de que se acabe de asfixiar.

Duo tosió un poco antes de intentar escapar arrojándose de la cama para ser atrapado por el demente.  
"Nooo, déjame ir, déjame ir." el chiquillo se retorcía como movido por los demonios. Gritaba tratando de conseguir ayuda, Este sujeto lo iba a matar si no hacía nada por evitarlo. Eso quería matarlo.

"Demoniooo el poder de la luz es mayor que tu fuerza. Criatura impura que vendes tu carne a otros, demonio de la oscuridad. No permitiré que venzas." De nuevo lo golpeó pero ahora en la cara. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrojó en la cama, aquel golpe había sido tan fuerte que lo dejó medio sin sentido. El sujeto se sentó sobre el chiquillo y colocó sus manos enormes sobre su cuello."Debo acabar lo que empecé." murmuró.

Su rostro se volvió siniestro. Apretaba sin misericordia el cuello delgado del pequeño." Señor acoge el alma de este pecador, libéralo del demonio, de la lujuria, de la carne. Liberarlo y dale la luz, el descanso eterno de los pecadores. Acoge esta alma que te envío…"

"Nooo." gritaba con lo que quedaba de voz el niño." Nooooooo, déjame nooooooo."

No sabes lo que dices pecador, impuro. Recibe esta alma señor…. Recíbela en tu reinooo."

"NOOOO." todo se estaba volviendo oscuro y ya casi no pasaba aire a sus pulmones. No era posible, no podía ocurrir esto, no podía estar pasando esto. No, él no podía morir así de ese modo. Heero… pensaba… Heero se va a poner muy triste.

Con sus manitas arañaba las del sujeto que lo estaba mandando a la otra vida. Pero ya no podía más, ya era su hora. Cerró los ojos y dejó de gritar porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas en su cuerpecito de 6 años.

El sujeto sonrió satisfecho al ver que había vencido al mal y el demonio ya no se movía. Le había dado buena pelea pero no era el único demonio al que debía vencer. Habían más demonios que derrotar aún. Tomó la sábana negra y cubrió el rostro del chiquillo. Hizo una cruz con sus manos y se levantó de la cama. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un frasco de agua bendita y roció un poco sobre la cama alrededor del cuerpo del niño.

Tomó el resto de sus cosas y se peinó frente al espejo del baño. Luego salió de la habitación no sin antes persignarse.

Heero estaba inquieto. Había pasado casi toda la noche sin ver a Duo. Ya iba a ser hora de regresar al salón donde todos ellos dormían luego de trabajar duro. Empezó a preocuparse porque por lo general siempre se juntaban en algún momento a la espera de los clientes. Pero esta noche no había coincidido y tenía la sospecha de que algo andaba mal. Sabía que Duo podía estar en problemas y tenía que ir a ayudarlo. Pero podía estar en cualquier lugar de ese edificio. Era muy peligros intentar ir a buscarlo, pero tenía que arriesgarse.

Le preguntó a uno de los que estaban a su lado si había visto a Duo y a las justas le respondió que se había estaba con un cliente. A ellos no les estaba permitido hablar mientras aguardaban por los compradores. Heero estaba empezando a preocuparse en serio cuando el chico que estaba a su lado le señaló que aquel hombre canoso que bajaba por la escalera era con el que se había ido Duo.

Heero sabía que Duo siempre abandonaba la habitación antes que el cliente. Era extraño que no haya bajado ya si es que el cliente ya se iba. El sujeto de pelo canoso pasó cerca de ellos. Tenía un rostro serio y unos ojos grises espantosos. Un escalofrío se escurrió por su columna. Necesitaba ir por Duo porque algo le decía que no estaba nada bien.

Recordó que Duo le había dicho que cuando querían algo era bueno rezar, pero no sabía como hacerlo en ese momento. Sólo pidió al cielo que Duo estuviera bien, que no le haya pasado nada, que ese tipo no le hubiera hecho mucho daño. Armó en su cabeza una pequeña oración.

Se imaginaba donde podía estar, a Duo le gustaban particularmente las habitaciones del piso de arriba, porque tenían ventanas grandes, aunque todas clausuradas y era justo de donde había venido el sujeto.

El jefe que los miraba en ese momento estaba distraído conversando con uno de los clientes. Era ahora o nunca. Así que aprovechó el descuido y corrió hacia la puerta que era para uso exclusivo de ellos. Subió las escaleras cuidando de no ser visto. Repetía en su cabecita la pequeña oración que acababa de inventar, pidiéndole al cielo y a todos los angeles que Duo estuviera bien

Cuando llegó al pasadizo habían muchas puertas de donde elegir. Cualquiera podría ser. Tenía que tener cuidado de que lo vieran. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas, salvo una. Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió directamente a esa puerta. Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta fijándose que no hubiera nadie adentro. No pudo ver a nadie, sólo divisó un bulto negro sobre la cama. Luego acercándose un poco más distinguió una maraña de cabellos castaños dorados vertidos sobre las sabanas de satén negro.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. "Duo." susurró.

**Continuará...**

**Ese sujeto canoso NO es Father Maxwell. Soy malosa pero no tanto.**


	5. No money

**Los personajes de GW no son mios blablabla. Yo solo escribo fanfics como este. Naaa más. Heero y Duo son mios solo en mis sueños. XD**

**

* * *

**

**5. No money**

La lluvia caía en la acera, no dejaba de llover. Afuera en la ciudad ya era de noche de nuevo. Un niño de cabellos cortos y castaños, sentado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana. La calle húmeda. Cuando era más pequeñito solía pasar largas horas en la ventana mirando la calle.

Cuando llovía corrían a esconderse para no mojarse. Cuando terminaba de llover él y Duo corrían y saltaban entre los charcos. Que no daría por saltar entre los charcos de nuevo, que no daría por compartir el suelo frío y su refugio sin techo con Duo.

La luz de la habitación era tenue y la habitación rojiza.

El sujeto que estaba pagando por él estaba en el baño, se demoraba bastante. En cualquier momento iba a salir y él tendría que estar listo. Pero no iba a estar listo aunque esperara mil años. Suspiró y volvió su mirada a la ventana.

La puerta del baño se abrió y salió el cliente. Se dirigió a la cama en donde aguardaba el chiquillo. Estiró una mano y le acarició la cabeza, tan tierno…rápidamente se sentó indicándole al chiquillo que ya podía empezar con su labor, tan frágil...

Mejor se ponía manos a la obra porque cuanto más pronto acabara mejor. Heero se arrodilló frente a aquel sujeto y este condujo su miembro a su boca. Al cabo de un rato hizo que se echara en la cama. Una vez estuvo ahí le empezó a acariciar la espalda, trazando con sus dedos algunos senderos rojos en la espalda del chiquillo.

¿Qué te pasó acá" le preguntó el cliente.

Heero gimió un poquito porque aún las marcas de los golpes le dolían un poco. El precio que pagó por salirse de la fila la otra noche. No sabía si responderle porque tenían prohibido hablar con los clientes y recibir otro castigo más no era lo que él necesitaba.

Pero el cliente le volvió a preguntar. Al parecer no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

"Me golpeó alguien." respondió bajito como para que no lo oyera nadie. Pero el cliente pareció entender lo que le dijo.

"Ya veo." le comentó." Sabes, soy médico, me gustaría echarte un vistazo, no quiero enfermarme ¿sabes?"

Heero no le entendió muy bien. Pero si era doctor entonces de repente podía ayudarlos, ayudar a Duo, él si estaba mal. Desde la vez que estuvieron bajo la lluvia, aquella vez que los atraparon, siempre se ponía mal y no podía respirar bien.

"Señor, yo…" quería decirle que lo acompañe a donde estaba encerrado Duo. No había podido trabajar en unos días porque estaba con fiebre y respiraba con dificultad. Parece que desde el día que ese sujeto lo lastimó tanto, estaba peor.

Duo había estado trabajando, porque los jefes no le iban a dejar descansar más de la cuenta. Apenas pudo levantarse y las marcas de su espalda sanaron un poco regresó a trabajar, pero hacia un par de días de nuevo se puso muy mal. Estaba con uno de los clientes cuando empezó a toser y ahogarse. Aunque a los jefes no les importaba en lo más mínimo la salud del chiquillo a insistencia del cliente lo llevaron a la habitación para que descanse. Había permanecido ahí desde entonces. Seguía mal e iba a empeorar si él no hacía algo. Pero con lo único que podía ayudarlo era dándole la mitad de la ración que le correspondía, porque no le daban nada si no trabajaba, y abrigarlo a la hora de dormir.

El cliente estaba muy ocupado revisándole las marcas de la espalda. Luego le dio la vuelta y empezó a inspeccionar sus partes íntimas.

"Se…mnm señor…" era bastante incomodo, pero tenía que soportarlo."Señor... si usted es médico puede…" El cliente no le estaba prestando atención. Demasiado ocupado con lo que estaba haciendo. Decía que era doctor.

"Bueno, creo que estas bien." concluyó después de saciar su curiosidad. Al parecer estaba contento con el resultado de su análisis improvisado.

Dicho esto se dispuso a continuar con lo suyo. Ya que Heero estaba echado y preparado para empezar se colocó en posición. Pero el chiquillo no estaba listo. Pensaba en Duo y que era una buena oportunidad como para desperdiciarla. Tenía que insistirle, si sólo lo acompañaba un ratito a verlo. No sería mucho tiempo.

"Señor, verá mi hermanito está mal, hace días que no puede…" dijo zafándose de las garras del cliente. Esto no le gustó para nada al sujeto que ya estaba listo y dispuesto para la acción."Respirar bien y de repente puedes…"

"Cállate que no te pago para que hables. Ven acá y quédate quieto." ordenó al borde de perder la paciencia.

Heero no le hizo caso, necesitaba su ayuda, Duo se podía poner peor y necesitaba que lo viera.

"Por favor señor doctor, si viene conmigo le…" y se dirigió a la puerta aún desnudo sin preocuparse por cubrirse. Era más importante que lo viera, no importaba que luego sus jefes se enojaran.

El cliente perdió la paciencia y gritó ordenándole regresar a la cama inmediatamente. Heero no le hizo caso y abrió la puerta para fijarse si no había nadie en el pasadizo. Estaba de suerte, no había nadie por ahí.

Ya estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando sintió un jalón que lo hizo entrar a la fuerza a la habitación. Luego un golpe en la cara lo devolvió a la realidad.

"Te he dicho que vengas acá. Estoy pagando por ti así que me vas a obedecer, así tenga que matarte. Ven acá y vas a hacer todo lo que te diga." gritó lanzándolo sobre la cama." Ahora échate ahí y quédate quieto."

Heero volvió a la cruda realidad. Por un momento se llenó de esperanza, pensando que podía hacer lo que fuera y lograr lo que quería. Pero no, no en ese lugar donde no era más que un objeto al servicio de quien pagara el precio estipulado. No tenía voluntad, ni nada, no estaban pagando para que piense o desee.

Cayó sobre la cama y se quedó muy quieto. Pensando. No gritó cuando el cliente lo tomó con brusquedad de la cintura y lo penetró con mucha fuerza. No lloró cuando rato más tarde no podía ni ponerse en pie. Se quedó en silencio, mientras pensaba que no podían quedarse ahí más tiempo. No estaban pagando para que estuvieran bien, sino para que sean buenos un par de horas. A nadie le importaba, ni si quiera a sus jefes que estuvieran bien, o que se sintieran bien, menos aún si necesitaban algo. No podía quedarse ahí. Heero no sabía muy bien como pero si entendía que si seguían así iban a salir con los pies por delante.

Duo sigue mal, aunque ya estamos trabajando los dos de nuevo, él no se recupera. Durante la noche su pecho hace soniditos. Tengo miedo que no se vaya a levantar un día. Necesitamos salir de este lugar. Yo le dije eso a Duo pero me dijo que no se puede. Él tiene miedo y yo también, pero tenemos que hacerlo.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Duo mirándolo en la oscuridad de la habitación donde dormían con todos los demás chiquillos.

"En nada." susurró como respuesta.

"Mentira, estas pensando en… yo puedo adivinarlo… en… que nos darán de comida hoy." Duo sólo piensa en comer.

'No, te equivocaste."

"¿Entonces en qué Heero?"

"Ya cállense los dos." una tercera voz proveniente de la oscuridad y el suelo cubierto de cuerpos de otros chiquillos. La voz sonaba amenazante, pero no hicieron caso.

Duo estaba pensando en la vez que nos escapamos ¿te acuerdas?" eso fue poco tiempo después que nos trajeron acá. Sólo llegamos huir un par de cuadras cuando nos agarraron.

"Sí me acuerdo.Hasta ahora tengo una marca por aquí mira." Duo le mostró su codo. "Si lo hacemos de nuevo pero…"

"Pero que Heero. Ahora si nos matan si lo volvemos a hacer, yo tengo miedo."

"Yo también Duo pero tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo. No quieres quedarte siempre aquí."

"No, tu tampoco. Pero ¿sabes como vamos a salir? "

"No. Por eso tenemos que pensar un plan."

"A mi me contaron una vez que un tipo escapó por un hueco en el suelo. Si hacemos un hueco…"

"Es muy difícil. Duo."

"Sí. Pero una vez me contaron un cuento que una chica tenía el pelo largo como el mío y su novio entraba a su casa por la ventana y…"

"Pero la ventana está muy arriba, nos caemos y nos reventamos en el suelo."

"Si pes Heero. ¿Entonces cómo?"

"Que se callen o se las verán conmigo." de nuevo la voz en la oscuridad, pertenecía a uno de los chicos mayores. Y hablaba en serio.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, echados uno al lado del otro, de nuevo el pecho de Duo emitía silbidos. Luego de nuevo la tos y más silbidos. Duo trataba de hacer menos ruido tapándose la boca a la hora de toser, pero era inútil.

"Cállate." gritó el chico al fondo de la habitación. Luego más protestas se unieron a la anterior."Todas las noches es lo mismo. Vete a dormir afuera."

Pero Duo no podía detenerse y de nuevo empezó a ahogarse. Se sentó completamente, apoyando su espalda huesuda sobre la pared helada.

Unos pasos torpes sobre la alfombra de cuerpos en el suelo y el chico que los hacia callar estaba en frente de ellos.

"Lo estas haciendo a propósito. Cállate de una vez." le pegó una bofetada a Duo." Ya cállate."

Duo no le pudo responder, se sentía muy mal. Heero se incorporó para detener al muchacho que ya estaba sacudiendo a Duo para que le obedezca.

"Ya déjalo, está enfermo. Déjalo." gritó Heero sin importarle la bulla. No era bueno que con el ruido atraigan a los jefes. Pero no importaba, Duo necesitaba ayuda.

"Tú también. Los dos se la pasan sin dejarnos dormir." el chico agarró a Heero de los hombros y lo estrelló contra la pared."Se van a callar o yo los haré callar." y golpeó a Heero esta vez.

"Noo, no…" Duo apenas podía respirar e intentaba detenerlos, pero ya era tarde. Heero le devolvió el golpe a pesar de que su tamaño y su fuerza lo ponían en desventaja. Los demás habitantes de la habitación se pusieron de pie para darles campo. Se armó un bullicio tremendo y como era de esperarse la puerta se abrió violentamente.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" un vozarrón impuso el orden al instante.

Heero estaba en el suelo debajo del otro chico tratando de defenderse.

"Lo que pasa señor es que ellos no nos dejan dormir. Se ponen a hablar y ese de ahí se pone a hacer mucho ruido y…" el chico mayor dio la explicación del caso y fue corroborada por los otros presentes.

Uno de los jefes que vino a ver el alboroto levantó a Heero de un tirón de donde yacía exhausto por la pelea.

"Tú otra vez dando problemas." exclamó." Ya me estoy cansando de ti mocoso. Tú también ven acá. Ustedes dos vienen conmigo." El resto silencio que no quiero oír más de ustedes esta noche."

Y la puerta se cerró tan violentamente como se abrió.

A ambos chiquillos los llevaron a través del pasadizo oscuro rumbo a un lugar más oscuro y frió aun. Todo el camino Duo fue tosiendo incontrolable mientras que Heero intentaba auxiliarlo mientras eran arrastrados como muñecos rotos.

Llegaron a una puerta de metal que el jefe que los traía abrió y los arrojó adentro.

"Más tarde arreglo cuentas con ustedes." anunció y se alejó de ahí dejándolos a oscuras sin saber que hacer.

Duo siguió tosiendo toda su estancia dentro de ese lugar hasta que horas después se volvió a abrir para el ajuste de cuentas.

De nuevo de pie en la fila, esperando a que alguien se fije en dos chiquillos paliduchos y flaquitos. Duo no estaba mejorando, ahora se veía peor, más pálido y ojeroso que nunca. Por más esfuerzos en maquillarle las ojeras y las marcas en la cara, su enfermedad salía a relucir.

Recién iba a empezar la noche y Duo ya no podía más. A los jefes no les importaba nada más que el dinero. Eso era lo que querían, dinero. Sin dinero no eran nada, sin dinero no podían comprar su libertad, sin dinero aunque escaparan no tendrían a donde ir ni como sobrevivir. Iba a ser lo mismo, salir para caer en otro lugar similar. Ya iba a ser hora de abrir y todos estaban es sus puestos para recibir a los distinguidos clientes que tenían mucho dinero, para comprar lo que sea.

Empezaron a entrar los clientes a servirse algunos tragos, a conversar entre ellos, a jugar juegos de cartas y a divertirse con otro tipo de placeres. Duo estaba lívido ahora el mundo se ponía a dar vueltas. No quiso decir nada para no meter en más problemas a Heero. ¿Por qué justo cuando las cosas están mal siguen empeorando?

Por la puerta grande que recibía a los clientes entraron unos ojos grises horribles y el lugar se llenó de una atmósfera fría. Duo no podía respirar de nuevo y sentía que ahora si iba a tener problemas. Los ojos grises caminaban hacia la fila donde estaba él, sin perderlo de vista mientras los labios empezaban a recitar oraciones fúnebres. Ahora si había llegado su hora.

Los ojos grises se detuvieron unos metros antes de la fila, sin perderlo de vista. En ese momento pensó en correr, a cualquier lugar, cualquier sitio era bueno. .

"Heero." susurró para si mismo.

Los jefes sonreían a los clientes que se acercaban a verlos. Uno de ellos se puso enfrente de ambos y los miró con desdén. Pasó su vista para otro lado. Pero los ojos grises seguían ahí, implacables.

No había forma de huir, pero algo tenía que hacer. Susurró una disculpa a su mejor amigo y empezó a correr.

Fue tan rápida su huída, tan increíble, tan osada que los jefes sin dar crédito a sus ojos se demoraron en reaccionar. Duo corrió envuelto en su batita negra sin rumbo, internandose en las entrañas de ese edificio ruin.

Llegó a lo que reconoció como una cocina. Era enorme. Corrió entre los cocineros y atravesó un pasadizo enorme. Los jefes lo seguían de cerca. Ahora si estaba perdido, ahora si lo iban a matar. O si no de tanto correr se iba a caer muerto por ahí, se sentía de nuevo muy mal. Corrió y corrió hasta que encontró un refugio entre unas cajas de verduras.

Los jefes que lo seguían tenían armas en la mano. Ahora si que había llegado su hora.

"Heero, perdóname… perdóname por favor…" intentó rezar pero en ese momento recordó las oraciones y los ojos grises. De todas maneras iba a estar con Dios pronto así que pensaba darle las quejas personalmente.

"Heero." pensaba mientras se le escurrían unas lagrimas de temor, de nuevo sus silbidos asmáticos no lo dejaban ocultarse bien. Ahora si lo iban a matar, los jefes estaban oyendo sus silbidos y en cualquier momento…

De pronto la luz se fue en el edificio. Al parecer Dios decidió retrazar su cita con él. Los jefes se quedaron desconcertados. Nunca se iba la luz en ese edificio, jamás. Ese edificio era muy seguro, nada se escapaba de ahí.

Ahora en la sala de los clientes todo era un caos. En la oscuridad los asistentes sintieron pánico. Los jefes no sabían que hacer. No sabían que estaba ocurriendo ahí. La luz se había ido, justo ahora. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Alguna falla en el sistema de electricidad, a veces sucede, ustedes saben. Comentaban por ahí.

Pero la luz no volvía y las linternas y velas empezaron a disipar la oscuridad. El jefe de la fila se tenía que asegurar que todo estuviera en orden, de repente algún cliente pudo aprovechar la oscuridad y… a ver… si le faltaba uno, uno más aparte del chiquillo que huyo que cuando lo atrape le voy a torcer el cuello, pensaba. Claro, faltaba el otro mocoso.

Pero no podía crear más alarma. De repente estaba por ahí escondido, de repente estaba agazapado por temor a la oscuridad. De repente cuando le pusiera las manos encima le iba a torcer el cuello también.

Sin perder tiempo avisó la perdida del otro chiquillo y se pusieron en marcha en la búsqueda del que faltaba. Y la luz sin volver.

En la oscuridad Heero agradeció que su bata era negra y caminaba sigiloso. Donde podía estar, vio que se dirigía hacia esa dirección. Pero que pensaba Duo, porque no le dijo nada, ahora que iban a hacer. No podía permitir que lo atraparan. Debía aprovechar la oscuridad para escaparse, era la ocasión perfecta. Pero donde estaba Duo. Las puertas del salón de los invitados estaba cerrada para evitar que nadie más salga o entre, así que debía seguir por ahí. En la cocina los cocineros se alteraban más aún, sin luz no podían hacer nada. Encima todo estaba hecho un caos porque el chiquillo se había escapado, todo era culpa de ese mocoso, que ojala lo agarren y le den una lección. Por su culpa esos gorilas armados habían pasado por la cocina armando un alboroto con las cosas.

Heero aprovechó la oscuridad y la conmoción para pasar sin ser visto. En el corredor oscurísimo pudo divisar unas luces al fondo. Así que hasta ahí habían seguido a Duo, pensó.

No sabía que hacer. A lo lejos escuchaba que pateaban cosas, maldiciones y amenazas. Al parecer no lo agarraban todavía. Duo no estaba por ningún lado.

De repente si había podido huir. Ahora si estaba solo de nuevo.

De nuevo…

Unos silbidos se dejaron escuchar suavecito. –Duo." susurró en la oscuridad.  
Pegado a la pared avanzaba el chiquillo descalzo, despacio con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas.

"¿Heero eres tú o eres un fantasma?"

"Soy yo, tonto. Ahora si que ya nos metiste en líos."

"Perdóname Heero es que… que…"

"Tenemos que irnos. Ven por acá." Heero le tomó la mano, ahora si no lo iba a soltar. Nunca más. Si salían de ahí con vida no lo iba a soltar nunca más, nunca más

Regresaron sobre sus pasos. Lo más silenciosos que los silbidos y la tos ahogada de Duo les permitieron. No había salida y la luz no llegaba.

Por donde vamos a salir Heero, si la puerta está por la sala de los invitados." Duo se sentó en el suelo, cansado apoyándose sobre la pared oscura." no hay más puertas. ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? "

Ahora estaban en problemas, grandes problemas. No podían hacer otra cosa que permanecer escondidos hasta encontrar una manera de salir por la única puerta que conocían.

Se quedaron en la oscuridad ocultos mientras esperaban. La luz no retornaba y ya habían pasado varios minutos. Los jefes seguro los iban a culpar por ello. El pecho de Duo seguía silbando y eso era muy problemático. Estaban atrapados dentro del edificio sin poder salir, ni siquiera moverse de donde estaban.

En la oscuridad oyeron pasos pausados. Podrían ser los jefes. No, imposible, eran pasos muy sigilosos los jefes corrían como animales y maldecían como demonios. No podían ser ellos. Una luz se acercaba con los pasos y un murmullo tenebroso. Duo se abrazó a Heero ocultando su cabeza en su espalda. Heero estaba tan o más aterrado que Duo, ese no era uno de los jefes, era alguien más, un fantasma o algo similar. Se acercaba en la oscuridad como si fuera parte de ella, susurrando.

Una luz cayó sobre sus ojos cegándolos con el brillo. El mismo sonido horrible de plegarias. Una mano pálida atrapó el brazo de Duo y lo sacó de su escondite. El chiquillo no pudo evitar gritar.

Entonces Duo tuvo en frente los mismos ojos grises que lo acompañaban en sus pesadillas. No se había atrevido a participárselas a Heero por temor de que se hagan realidad, pero ahí estaba él, junto a su mayor temor.

Los susurros cesaron por el grito de Duo. Heero no pudo evitar gritar de miedo. Eso bastó para darle a sus perseguidores luces de su paradero. Sin perder el tiempo los ojos grises y la voz que susurra arrastraron a Duo a través del pasillo.

Heero lo seguía intentando liberarlo de las garras de aquel sujeto delgado pero con mucha fuerza. De un empujón lanzó a Heero al suelo sin perder la coordinación de su oración.

Avanzaron en ese plan, seguidos de cerca por los jefes que los perseguían.

Las palabras de la boca de aquel sujeto eran tétricas y en otro idioma. Sus pasos terminaron en la puerta del salón de los invitados. La puerta estaba cerrada para evitar que nadie más salga.

"Perfecto." susurró la voz tétrica." Es hora de cumplir tu voluntad señor. Es hora de enviar tu luz purificadora, de limpiar el pecado." sus palabras eran solemnes y aterradoras."

Una explosión resonó dentro de los muros del salón de los invitados. Luego gritos y caos. Enseguida humo escapaba por debajo de la puerta cerrada.

No debo dejar a ninguno de ustedes pecadores con vida. Todos deben recibir el castigo divino. Sobre todo tu demonio que escapaste de la justicia. Ahora no vas a poder escapar." anunció.

Tras ellos tres los jefes llegaron a la puerta cerrada. Atraídos por las voces, espantados por el ruido, confundidos por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Este lugar se está quemando. Es una locura, tenemos que salir de aquí." gritó uno de ellos al ver lo que sucedía, al percatarse de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Ese jefe emprendió la huida por el final del pasadizo.

El otro en cambio no sabía bien que hacer. Por un lado tenia el caos y por el otro a los causantes de todo y a un viejo vestido de negro con semblante de loco. Al parecer había atrapado a los responsables. No sabía que hacer. En cualquier momento llegaría la policía e iba a hacer preguntas. Lo mejor era irse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible" Desaparecer mientras le fuera posible. Si ese lugar se quemaba no habría manera de nadie lo involucre en el lío. Pero antes tenía que acabar con un asunto pendiente.

Les apuntó con el revolver, no sabía por cual comenzar. El humo se hacía muy denso y casi no podía ver en medio de la oscuridad. Dentro de las paredes los gritos invadían el lugar. El edificio iba a colapsar, mejor se daba prisa y salía de ahí lo más rápido que podía. Pero el humo no lo dejaba ver y ya empezaba a ahogarse también. El viejo estaba inmóvil, los dos chiquillos aterrados. Por donde debía empezar. El viejo estaba murmurando algo y su voz era irritante. El viejo tenía que ir primero, pero ya no podía ver nada en la oscuridad y el humo. Mejor era escapar. Arrojó el arma, igual ellos se iban a quedar ahí dentro, se aseguraría de ello. Afuera ya sonaban las sirenas de los bomberos y la policía.

Empezó a correr sin detenerse y sin voltear atrás.

El viejo sin dejar de recitar sus plegarias tomó el arma del suelo. Agradeciendo al cielo por el arma que lo iba a ayudar a deshacerse de los últimos pecadores apuntó a Duo primero.

Ahora sí criatura maligna, recibirás el castigo que mereces." anunció y jaló del gatillo. La bala fue a dar a la pared rozandole el hombro al chiquillo. Heero se abalanzó contra el viejo derribandolo e impidiendo que le diera a Duo.

"También acabaré contigo, contigo y con toda tu maldad." gritó el viejo. Esta vez disparó de nuevo y no falló el tiro. La bala fue a dar en el cuerpito frágil del chiquillo.

"Heeeeeeeeerooooooooooooooooo."

El viejo hizo la señal de la cruz de nuevo y atrapó a Duo quien se lanzó sobre el cuerpo tibio de su amigo.

"NOOOOOO, Heeeerooo, noooooooooooo." sus gritos se unieron a los que estaban dentro las paredes del edificio en llamas.

La puerta de salida al final del pasadizo se abrió y el humo empezó a escapar. Ahora era el momento de acabar con su trabajo.

El viejo volvió a su oración y colocó el arma en la sien del chiquillo. Sus lágrimas eran casi tan perladas como las humanas, sus ojos casi tenían la inocencia de la de un niño. Pensó mientras apretó el gatillo. El sonido salió pero ninguna bala.

Esto era inaudito. Pensó. No, era un milagro divino, el perdón celestial Esto era parte de la obra de Dios, el perdón celestial. Soltó al chiquillo que cayó sobre el cuerpo inerte mojado de sangre. Esto era un milagro, un milagro. Era el perdón celestial. El viejo se sintió tocado por la gracia divina en ese momento. Había conseguido algo maravilloso y no podía dejar pasar este momento. El humo ahora hacía imposible seguir ahí dentro, hasta para un ángel justiciero como él. Tenía que salir de ahí, de ese lugar infernal.

Guardó el arma en su bolsillo y tomó al chiquillo del brazo. Aún sin poder creer lo maravilloso del milagro que había podido presenciar. Duo estaba semiconsciente por la falta de oxigeno y al haber perdido las ganas de seguir viviendo.

"Heerooo…." no podía parar de llorar. Todo era su culpa." Heeeroooo…."

El viejo de nuevo posó sus ojos grises sobre él. Acaso el recién redimido estaba llorando por ese pecador. No, eso no era posible. No. Pero quizá era una prueba que el cielo le estaba poniendo. Era eso sin duda, una prueba. Y como tal tendría que sobrellevarla del mejor modo. Sacó el arma de donde la guardó y le dio un golpe certero al chiquillo en la nuca. Luego lo levantó en sus brazos y salió con él en medio de la humareda.

Esa noche había sido una muy especial. Valió la pena haber pagado el precio para entrar a ese antro de perdición. Había ejecutado su justicia divina y había sido premiado con un milagro por sus actos.

**Continuará...**


	6. Can t let you go

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo sólo estoy escribiendo un fanfic.**

* * *

**6. Can't let you go**

De nuevo la mañana lo sorprendía sudoroso en su cama. El recuerdo fresco del mal sueño que lo acompañaba cada noche. El sabor salado de las lágrimas al recordar con detalles los pormenores del sueño. Saltó de la cama al ver que sobre el velador, el viejo reloj de nuevo le jugaba una mala pasada. Ya era hora de levantarse, preparar el desayuno e ir a la escuela.

Se dio un baño relámpago, se vistió y corrió a la cocina. Calentó el café ya preparado del día anterior y colocó dos panes en la tostadora. Unos pasos en el pasillo a su espalda le indicaron que ya era bastante tarde que mejor se apuraba para salir rápidamente.

"Ya me voy. Estoy atrasado… Hablamos luego…." Metió uno de los panes aún calientes en la boca quemándose los labios. Tomó de la silla su mochila escolar y se lanzó a la puerta.

"Esteee… hoy es sábado." aclaró una voz aun adormilada que se tumbó en una silla al lado de la mesa.

Soltó la mochila y se quedó inmóvil un momento. Luego arrastrando los pies se dirigió a tumbarse en otra silla. El cabello aún chorreaba agua.

"Te vas a resfriar. ¿Me pasas el café Heero?" exclamó tratando de salir de su modorra.

Heero sin decir palabra se levantó de la silla y no sólo llevó el café sino dos tazas y puso más pan a tostar.

"Es un bonito día, como pasarlo en la calle. Me quiero quedar durmiendo sin hacer nada."

"Tienes que ir a trabajar hoy ¿no?" Heero se volvió a tumbar en la silla.

"No me lo recuerdes. Yo que quería quedarme a descansar. Trabajo mucho y solo quiero dormir hoy."

"Anoche llegaste muy tarde." Heero se sirvió en su taza un poco de café.

"Sí. Estabas esperando. Te digo que no me esperes porque nunca sé a que hora voy a volver."

Heero no le respondió sólo le dio un sorbo a su café y se levantó de nuevo para ir por los panes.

"Tuviste pesadillas de nuevo ¿no?" el chiquillo no le contestó." ¿El mismo sueño de siempre?"

"Sí." contestó luego de un momento de silencio. Dejó la taza a un lado.

"Ya veo. Me imagino que algo así no se olvida, es difícil de olvidar las cosas malas. Pero ni modo tienes que aprender a vivir con eso." También empezó a beber el café pero con mucha pereza. Aún la modorra matutina no se le iba.

"Sí." los ojos de Heero se volvieron opacos al recordar el mal sueño. Podía sentir el humo quemándole los pulmones, revivir el dolor de la herida de bala cuando le atravesó la carne, sentir la desesperación de ver como se llevaban a Duo. Todo ello lo volvía a vivir cada noche.

Luego de esos acontecimientos su vida cambió radicalmente. Dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga. Cuando abrió los ojos no sólo estaba vivo, sino que además en un hospital atendido y recuperándose. A su lado reconoció un rostro que para ese momento recién acababa de conocer.

Cuando yacía a moribundo en el suelo del edificio entraron varias personas envueltas en el humo. Pasaron a su lado y una de ellas lo levantó del suelo. Algunas eran bomberos, lo supo por sus máscaras y sus gorras. Pero quien lo levantó del suelo, lo sacó del edificio en sus brazos. Una vez fuera del edificio alcanzó a verle el rostro, justo antes de perder la conciencia.

Cuando despertó varias semanas después del incidente, esa misma cara estaba al lado de su cama.

Era un detective de la policía que había sido asignado al caso que, por azares del destino, esa noche entró al edificio detrás de los bomberos y lo salvó de morir. Apenas Heero estuvo despierto lo atiborró de preguntas a pesar de las protestas de las enfermeras. Le sacó toda la información que pudo.

Una vez logró su cometido estaba dispuesto a irse pero Heero le pidió que a cambio de la información brindada quería que encuentre a Duo. Él le dio su palabra de hacer todo lo posible por encontrarlo. Pero cuando estaba abandonando la habitación volteó y lo que vio fue un niño pequeño, postrado en una cama de hospital, solo en el mundo, con quemaduras en los brazos y espalda. Un niño que acababa de salir de un coma provocado por la asfixia y que ahora que estaba de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos, no tenía a donde ir ni a nadie.

Su corazón de adulto dio un vuelco al descubrir la situación. Así que decidió acudir a visitarlo el resto de días hasta su total recuperación.

Pero a pesar de que Heero se recuperaba rápido y él hacía todo lo posible por encontrar a Duo no había resultado. Luego le dijeron que iban a mandarlo a algún albergue para niños en las afueras de la ciudad. Entonces por más decidido estaba a prometerle que lo iba a visitar todos los fines de semana se dio cuenta que iba a quedar en palabras tal y como le había prometido encontrar a Duo.

Un día llegó al hospital a verlo y no lo encontró.

Le tomó algún tiempo ubicarlo en un orfanato alejado de la ciudad. Decidió que tenía que ir a verlo porqué se había vuelto parte de su día estar con él. Llegó a visitarlo y se encontró con la sombra de Heero. No era el chiquillo silencioso que se estaba recuperando poco a poco, era un cadáver viviente que no hablaba con nadie y que había perdido todas las ganas de vivir.

No pudo soportarlo. En todos sus años de detective, de ver los casos más deplorables, los asesinatos más violentos nunca se había sentido tan conmovido. Entonces hizo algo que debió hacer antes. Tomó a Heero en sus brazos y le volvió a salvar la vida.

Desde ese día compartían un departamentito en el centro de la ciudad y se sentaban frente a frente a desayunar y cenar cuando podían.

Heero seguía silencioso como siempre y las heridas de aquella noche ya eran sólo cicatrices leves. Pero en su memoria la herida estaba abierta y el dolor de haber perdido a quien más quería no desaparecía aún.

Ya habían pasado largos 10 años.

"Bryan." susurró casi para si mismo."

"¿Hmm?" respondió este quemándose los labios con el café caliente.

Se quedaron en silencio. No era necesario hablar porque cada uno sabía lo que pensaba el otro. Compartían la tristeza que los visitaba a cada momento, cada vez que pensaban en Duo.

A pesar de que Duo era nada más que un recuerdo triste, Bryan trataba de alegrar los días de Heero. Cada vez que su horario le permitía lo llevaba a pasear con él por la ciudad. Cuando Heero era aún pequeñito a veces lo dejaba acompañarlo en sus rondas nocturnas. El chiquillo se quedaba dormido en el asiento trasero del auto mientras Bryan arreglaba algún papeleo pendiente. La verdad era que Heero quería asegurarse de que estuviera cumpliendo su promesa. Cuando lo llevaba a su oficina trataba de investigar por su cuenta, preguntándole a sus compañeros por él. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Con cada día que pasaba se iba haciendo la idea que no lo iba a volver a ver, sin embargo no quería perder la esperanza de saber que estaba bien donde fuera que este.

Aunque con ese hombre, con ese demente... No quería pensar en eso porque su cerebro le devolvía las imágenes terribles de sus pesadillas.

A pesar de las ganas de querer quedarse en casa a descansar, Bryan fue al trabajo. Heero no se quedó en casa, salió a hacer las compras como era su costumbre. Por lo general iba solo, aunque a veces Bryan se hacía un tiempo e iba con él. Iba a ser un día lluvioso, contrario a los pronósticos que habían hecho a la hora del desayuno.

Solía ir a un supermercado a unas cuadras de la casa cuando no quería caminar demasiado. Esta vez sus pensamientos y sus pies lo llevaron un poco más lejos. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba por otro lado. Nunca es tarde para volver sobre tus pasos. Se dio media vuelta distraído, reviviendo sus pesadillas cuando una parte de ella apareció frente a sus ojos. Fue cosa de unos segundos que bastaron para que se quedara perplejo y con los pies pegados al suelo.

Cuando pudo reaccionar la imagen se desplazaba calle abajo. Sin perder tiempo corrió para alcanzarla. Se detuvo en la parada del autobús. No podía equivocarse, ese de ahí era Duo.

El cielo se nubló todito y empezaron a caer gotas gruesas del cielo. El piso estaba resbaloso, demasiado y ya habían charcos cuando llegó a él. Se puso a su lado mirándolo mientras sus lágrimas se perdían entre las gotas de lluvia. Pero Duo no se movió, ni volteó a verlo. Pero era él, su cabello largo estaba amarrado en una trenza gruesa, su piel blanca, sus ojos lilaceos. No pudo más y se lanzó sobre él fundiéndose en un abrazo.

Había soñado con ese momento durante tanto tiempo. No podía esperar para contarle a Bryan lo que estaba viendo. Tenía que contarle tantas cosas… pero ya había tiempo, habría tiempo para ponerse al día. Pero notó que Duo no le devolvió el abrazo, al contrario lo único que quería era soltarse. Dio con sus ojos lilas asustados, no lo estaba reconociendo. ¿Acaso ya no lo recordaba?

"Duo." susurró.

"¡Suéltame¿Qué haces? Te estas confundiendo de persona, seguro." y retrocedió para alejarse de él." Yo no soy a quien buscas."

Sí, en efecto tenía razón. Ese no era el Duo que conocía, no era él, era otra persona totalmente distinta. Aunque tenía su mismo rostro, su misma manera de mirar, el modo de retroceder levantando las palmas hacia afuera. Pero ya no era él.

"Te busqué por todas partes. ¿Ya no me recuerdas¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi?" no podía dejar de sentirse triste al ver como Duo retrocedía como si se tratara de un animal salvaje. Huyendo de él.

"Te digo que no te conozco. Y ya me tengo que ir. Ya llegó mi bus y me tengo que ir." Tenía que irse de ahí, este chico demente lo asustaba tanto. Pero lo que más le asustaba es que iba a llegar tarde si perdía el autobús. Este chico no lo iba a dejar poner un pie dentro del bus, eso era seguro. Y así fue.

"No te vas a ir de mi lado. No te dejaré esta vez. Duo "Tienes que acordarte de mí, pensaba. Eres tú, lo sé porque no hay dos personas tan iguales en el mundo, es imposible. Eres tú yo lo sé."

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía lo estaba sujetando de los hombros mientras su rostro palidecía de la impotencia por no poder hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta.

"Te estás confundiendo de persona. Por favor suéltame." Sabía que no iba a dar resultado. Por lo general, sus súplicas nunca daban resultados." No soy quien tú dices, no sé quién seas tú, no sé siquiera quien será él, por favor déjame ir. Me estas lastimando."

Esas palabras surtieron el efecto deseado. Heero lo soltó. Lo último que quería era hacerle algún tipo de daño. Era obvio que algo estaba mal, si Duo no se acordaba de él era por algo, algo muy malo debía estar pasando con él para que no lo recordara.

"Lo siento de verdad." murmuró Duo." Lamento que te hayas confundido de persona. Yo no sé que más decir. Bueno me tengo que ir. Ojala encuentres a quien buscas." Y sonrió, la misma sonrisa de hacía tanto tiempo. No podía equivocarse con él.

Empezó a alejarse sobre los charcos, como si pudiera empaparse más por la lluvia. No podía quedarse sin hacer nada al respecto. Sonrió mientras se alejaba y escondía entre sus ropas el libro que acababa de sacarle de la maleta que llevaba. Ahora si no lo iba a dejar ir, porque dentro del mismo estaba la dirección de su casa.

**Continuaráaaaa...**


	7. Taming the beast

**Sii un capítulo más sheeee! Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son mios. Aunque Duo y Heero si, en mis sueños cochambrosos.**

**

* * *

**

**7. Taming the beast **

Pero que manera de llover. No podía explicarlo, pero una sensación muy familiar le llegó mientras estaba parado bajo la lluvia, al lado de ese chico demente.

Es que a él no le gustaba la lluvia, sobre todo cuando habían rayos y truenos, prefería esconderse dentro de su habitación sin que nadie lo viera. Solía quedaba horas en la oscuridad mientras su habitación se iluminaba toda. Sólo se sentía seguro dentro de su habitación, la única que tenía en donde guardaba todas sus cosas. Sólo ahí se podía sentir tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo.

Sabía perfectamente lo que era una tormenta eléctrica y sabía que la producía, pero no podía quitarse el terror a estar bajo el cielo gris con semejante escándalo sobre su cabeza. Desde siempre había sido así, desde siempre le tuvo miedo a muchas cosas, a las tormentas, a la oscuridad, al fuego…

Lamentablemente, a raíz de los inconvenientes acaecidos, llegó muy tarde y estaba tan oscura la entrada de la casa. Por un momento vaciló en acercarse a la oscuridad de la puerta o quedarse ahí bajo la luz del poste, con la tormenta encima.

Eso era lo peor, que estaba empapado y seguro ahora se iba a poner mal. Desde hacía tiempo el frío y la humedad lo enfermaban haciendo que su pecho emita soniditos como silbidos de un pito. Por eso odiaba la lluvia.

Ahora quería entrar, secarse el cuerpo, beber algo caliente y quedarse en su habitación el resto de la noche. Se detuvo en la puerta de madera oscura luego de balancear a que le tenía más miedo.

Ahora no podía encontrar las llaves dentro de su maletín. Siempre se le iban hasta el fondo. Sacó un par de libros para buscar en el fondo y se dio cuenta que le faltaba uno muy importante. ¿Dónde la podría haber dejado? Si no tomó un autobús, entonces seguramente la había dejado olvidada en la banca donde había estado sentado leyendo.

Era una lástima, ahora no iba a poder leerla de nuevo.

Tomó las llaves que rescató del fondo del maletín y abrió la puerta sigiloso.

La casa por dentro era casi tan oscura como la entrada. Había un solo foco encendido al fondo de un pasillo y una serie de velas colocadas sobre un mueble que daban tenue luz y calor. Pero también hacían que el lugar se viera muy tenebroso.

Escurrió su figura empapada en la entrada para no mojar el interior de la casa. Antes de hacer más nada tenía que entrar a saludar. No fue necesario ir a buscarlo porque salió del fondo del pasillo.

"Llegas tarde." una voz monótona e inquisitiva saludó.

"Lo siento mucho, perdí el autobús porque un demente no me dejo subir y…" De repente no debía dar muchas explicaciones, eso podía complicar las cosas.

Tomó aire y respiró profundamente, ya le estaba costando esfuerzo articular palabras. Se estaba sintiendo un poco mal.

"¿Un demente? Dices que era un demente… ¿Estás seguro?" Sus labios finos se contraían con una expresión solemne con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Ahora iba a tener problemas, debió quedarse en silencio y no dar explicaciones. Pero si le estaba preguntando, debía responder con la verdad.

"Bueno, era un muchacho medio extraño que no me dejó subir al autobús. No sé quien era… aunque él decía que…" decidió no seguir porque sería muy peligroso continuar explicando.

Los labios casi desaparecieron de su rostro, por la forma que los contrajo. Cerró los ojos un momento como queriendo sacar fuerzas de la nada.

"No te detengas… que más ocurrió, quiero saber… qué más… ese demente. ¿Te dijo algo?" Su expresión mutaba cada instante. El rostro se le llenaba de arrugas y sus labios se perdían. Los ojos grises le brillaban en la oscuridad apenas disipada por velas tenues. Se acercaba cada vez más para no perderse ningún detalle.

Definitivamente no era una buena idea hablar al respecto.

"Decía cosas…cosas que no entendí." Bueno, era la verdad. No iba a mentir, no estaba mintiendo, lo que le dijo ese chico loco era algo que no entendía.

Pero no le convenció la respuesta, así que preguntó de nuevo. Obtuvo la misma respuesta, porque no tenía otra mejor.

"No. ¿No entiendes? Necesito saber que es lo que te decía. "Era importante que le dijera que le había dicho ese demente, de repente se estaba perdiendo valiosa información para su estudio.

De repente era algún tipo de código secreto. Había estado descifrando algunos códigos. Tal vez es uno de esos códigos que usan los demonios para comunicarse. Pero no, no podía confiar en él, seguro lo engañaba, seguro era eso. Claro si una vez fue un demonio, nunca iba a dejar de serlo.

Lo miró con suspicacia. No podía confiar en él después de todo.

"Pero si no puedes decírmelo. Lo entiendo."

"No es eso, es que la verdad es que no me acuerdo de lo que me dijo. Y…" se tuvo que quedar en silencio porque una mano huesuda y férrea como un garfio lo atrapó del cabello largo y húmedo.

"No me mientas, que tú sabes que yo puedo detectar tus mentiras. No te atrevas a mentirme porque sabes cual es el castigo para los pecadores…"

"El fuego del infierno…" murmuró apretando los ojos para contener el dolor en su cabeza. Tal parece que le quería arrancar el cuero cabelludo.

"Exacto. Aunque el infierno es bastante familiar para ti. ¿No demonio? Si es de donde provienes. De ahí yo te saqué, con mis propias manos. Te saqué del infierno y te traje a vivir conmigo… quemé mis alas doradas por salvar tu alma malagradecida. Eres un malagradecido, un pecador miserable… "Ahora si le iba a arrancar el cabello de raíz. Por cada palabra que pronunciaba, tiraba más y más de su cabello.

Finalmente lo soltó.

"Vete a tu habitación ahora. Vete y reza. Reza y piensa en tus pecados, arrepienteteeee…. Arrepientete de tus pecados." sus ojos se tornaron violentos, su mirada era como la de los animales enloquecidos. Sus manos se movían en todas las direcciones y sus labios articulaban idiomas distintos, todos mezclados.

Esta era una de las imágenes que más lo aterraban y acompañaban sus pesadillas. Soñaba con el fuego del infierno y ese rostro que lo miraba desde el cielo y que lo arrastraba hacia la nada.

Corrió en la oscuridad hacia donde quedaba su habitación. Tenía miedo de entrar a su habitación porque siempre estaba oscura. Una vez dentro se echó sobre su cama y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada.

El malestar de su pecho era cada vez mayor, cada vez le costaba más respirar. Era un castigo divino, por desobedecer, por decir mentiras, por llegar tarde, por perder su Biblia. Era un castigo del cielo por todo lo malo que hacía, por ser un demonio, por estar vagando en la tierra sin que lo quieran en ningún lado.

Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarse que afuera la tormenta seguía igual de violenta, de que estaba en una habitación totalmente oscura, de las oraciones recitadas a todo volumen y de que cada segundo era más difícil respirar.

**XXXxxxxX **

Heero llegó a la casa y entró a toda a su habitación a toda carrera. Apenas si dejó el paquete que traía en la mesa de la cocina. Apenas si podía contenerse las ganas de revisar el contenido del librito que se había birlado.

Se echó sobre la cama, como un niño pequeño al que le dan un juguete nuevo.

Aspiró el olor a libro viejo y lo abrió con cuidado. Dentro de una de las hojas un cabello largo había quedado atrapado. Lo retiró con cuidado para guardarlo.

El libro tenía muchísimas hojas. ¿Duo las habría leído todas? Pero lo más importante del libro es que tenía una etiqueta en la tapa. Un nombre y una dirección. ¿Sería suya? Ahora solo faltaba que el libro fuera de otra persona que no vivía donde estaba él. No, no podía tener tanta mala suerte.

Abandonó el librito un momento y corrió a buscar la guía de teléfonos. Se volvió a tirar sobre su cama en un ataque de felicidad y energía incontenibles. Buscó la dirección guiándose por el nombre y apellidos que figuraban en el librito negro.

Mala suerte, no había ningún teléfono por ningún lado.

Cerró la guía y la hizo a un lado para seguir examinando el libro. Tenía que ser suyo, ese cabello era suyo, estaba seguro. Siguió hojeando y hojeando a ver si caía algo de interés entre sus manos.

Aparte de un par de figuritas de santos, nada interesante. De nuevo pegó su nariz entre las hojas y respiró el aroma que despedía. Un olor muy particular, como a cosa guardada. Una hojeada más y lo que encontró lo dejó preocupado.

Una de las hojas delgadas y amarillentas del librito tenía manchitas de sangre. Bien podía ser tinta roja, pero no, ese era el inconfundible color de la sangre.

Como si no la conociera bien.

Afuera de su habitación el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Bryan ya estaba en casa y él no había preparado la cena.

Escondió el librito bajo la cama y corrió a la cocina.

Bryan entró renegando porque estaba mojado hasta las medias, por la maldita lluvia. A quien se le ocurre hacer llover en un día sábado. ¿Que pasa allá arriba? Acaso no saben que uno quiere salir a caminar de vez en cuando, sobretodo cuando tiene tiempo porque se la pasa trabajando como mula…

En eso estaba cuando entró a la cocina y encontró a un jovencito a todo cocinar, empapado de pies a cabeza.

"Te vas a resfriar. ¿No llevaste paraguas o está de moda andar todo mojado?"

Heero no le respondió. Sólo regresó a su habitación a secarse y cambiarse.

"Pásate una toalla para mí también. ¡Menuda tormenta que se desató afuera¿Acaso no dijiste que nunca más iban a haber diluvios?" exclamó mirando al cielo." Ahora me voy a resfriar. No me caería mal un buen resfrío y quedarme en casa durmiendo hasta muy tarde. ¿Qué estás quemando ahí, ah? Heerooo la comida no se cocina sola…"

Heero le arrojó una toalla seca y entró a medio vestirse a la cocina. No le gustaba que lo viera desnudo nadie, ni siquiera Bryan, así que se puso su polo a toda velocidad mientras que movía la comida en la olla para que no se queme.

Estaba más callado que nunca. Algo le pasaba sin duda. De repente le molestaban su espalda.

El detective se sentó en su silla favorita y tomó la toalla en sus manos. Se soltó la cola del cabello para secárselo bien. Debería ir a cambiarse a su habitación pero no, tenía demasiada flojera para ir hasta allá. Se sacó la camisa en la cocina, con mucha pereza.

"¿Qué estás preparando que huele muy bien?"

"Vegetales cocidos." respondió sin darse la vuelta para verlo.

"Para ti ¿Y para mi?" preguntó como si no supiera la respuesta.

"Vegetales cocidos."

"Esa es comida de conejos. A mi dame algo de carne, grasa, pasta, algo así." se estiró sobre la silla como un gato enorme. Luego empezó a masajearse el cuello adolorido.

Heero se volteó y colocó un plato sobre la mesa. "Vegetales cocidos." sentenció.

Bryan estaba por perder la paciencia. No había sido un día agradable y no tenía ganas de discutir por algo tan simple como que iban a cenar. Definitivamente vegetales cocidos no estaban entre sus preferencias culinarias.

"Lo siento Heero. Yo no voy a comer esos vegetales. Voy a pedir una pizza." se levantó de la mesa antes de seguir oliendo los vegetales desparramados en el plato frente a él.

Estiró su mano para alcanzar el teléfono pegado a la pared cuando otra mano se lo arrebató.

"Heero. Dame ese teléfono." su voz intentaba no sonar amenazante pero no podía evitar sentirse a punto de estallar.

"El doctor dice que no…"

"No me importa lo que diga el maldito doctor. Apártate del teléfono o te voy a…" y se detuvo. Se detuvo ante el sonido de sus palabras y ante el rostro aterrado de Heero. Hacía tanto no lo veía así de asustado.

Tampoco se había dado cuenta que tenía una mano levantada, amenazante. ¿Acaso lo iba a golpear? No, él nunca hacía eso.

Pero a pesar de todo, Heero no se movió de donde estaba. No soltó el teléfono, no se apartó de donde estaba. Si Bryan le iba a pegar, no le importaba.

"Lo siento… no quise… ¡Rayos!" murmuró. Retrocedió y se fue a desparramar en su silla, de nuevo.

Heero no se movía de donde estaba, había quedado como petrificado por sus palabras.

"Heero, ven acá… lo siento… no quise gritarte…" Pero no se movió de donde estaba. Nunca lo gritaba de ese modo. Jamás había intentado golpearlo, antes. Sin duda estaba demasiado asustado para acercarse a él.

¿Cómo pudo tratarlo así? Lo único que estaba haciendo era cuidarlo, el doctor le había prohibido comer grasa y le había ordenado cuidar su dieta. Desde la vez que se puso mal en el trabajo y tuvo que pasar unos días en el hospital. Heero estuvo cuidándolo día y noche, y siempre se preocupaba porque cuidara su alimentación. Se sintió como un monstruo horrible y gritón.

Se puso de pie al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y se acercó a Heero.

El chiquillo seguía en su sitio, mirándolo fijamente, midiendo sus movimientos, como un animal herido. Cuando empezó a acercarse, Heero retrocedió.

"Heero..." lo hacía sentirse como un monstruo." Heero, ven acá. No te vayas… regresa acá." No pudo evitarlo, el chiquillo se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

Nunca hacía eso. No lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo…

"Heero, voy a entrar." anunció. Lo encontró sentado en su cama de espaldas a él." No quise gritarte.

Pero no le contestó, ni siquiera se dignó a voltear a verlo. Estiró una mano que le tocó ligeramente el hombro, su intención era que volteara a mirarlo.

Con el contacto de sus dedos sobre su espalda, el chico dio un ligero salto. Ahora se sentía peor que un monstruo.

No quiso hacerlo, no quiso gritarlo, no quiso asustarlo. No sabía que hacer, como reaccionar… Se sentó a su lado, a espaldas del chico. Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de pensar que iba a hacer ahora.

"¡Escúchame Heero, escúchame bien! No fue mi intención gritarte! Así que lo siento ¿si¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Háblame por lo menos, respóndeme cuando te hablo.

Si darse cuenta, estaba gritando. Desde que entró siguiéndolo, gritó.

Sintiéndose el monstruo más torpe del mundo, volvió a cerrar los ojos tratando de recordar lo que decían esos libros para padres que estaban guardados en las gavetas de su escritorio. Ojala les hubiera prestado atención, ojala los hubiera leído con más atención. Ojala hubiera ido a las charlas en la escuela donde les decían a los padres como debían tratar a sus hijos. Pero siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para ir, siempre tenía que trabajar hasta tarde. Además ni siquiera era su padre.

Era un monstruo.

Heero no reaccionaba, no iba a reaccionar. No le pasaba esto desde que lo trajo a la casa. Hacían ya varios años. Lo trajo a casa en sus brazos porque estaba demasiado débil para caminar. Se había dormido en el auto mientras conducía de regreso a casa. Estaba bastante delgado y hambriento. Una de sus compañeras del trabajo le dio algunas pautas para cuidarlo mejor. Pero como padre, era buen detective.

Primero le dio de comer. Cómo él no sabía preparar nada comestible, ordenó pizza. Mientras llegaba la pizza él intentaba despertar al pequeño para comer juntos. Estaba bien dormido sobre el sofá.

Se acercó a él y se puso a su lado. No sabía como despertarlo así que probó por llamarlo por su nombre. Tras varios intentos logró despertarlo de un grito. Como era de esperarse se despertó sobresaltado y desorientado. Demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

Si ya estás despierto vamos a comer. ¿Quieres pizza?" preguntó mientras se levantaba para preparar la mesa.

Al parecer el chiquillo no se acordaba de donde había ido a parar después de todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido hasta ese momento. Primero había estado en un incendio, a punto de morir. Luego en el hospital, muy grave y con varias quemaduras en el cuerpo. Después en un orfanato en el fin del mundo. Ahora en la casa de un detective que no hacía más que gritar. Estaba un poco asustado.

"La pizza está por llegar en cualquier momento. Así que mira… allá está el baño. Lávate las manos y vuelves para comer ¿entiendes?" No sabía bien como actuar, la crianza de niños era terreno extraño para él.

Heero no le hizo el menor caso, inmóvil lo miraba perplejo. Tenía unos ojos azules enormes y la piel trigueña, algo curioso en su opinión. Era un niñito lindo que a su compañera le hubiera encantado cuidar si no tuviera ya tres hijos por quienes velar.

En ese momento pensó que no había sido una buena idea traerlo a su casa, ni sacarlo del orfanato.

El chiquillo no se movía de donde estaba. ¿Se habría quedado sordo? Pero cuando lo conoció en el hospital escuchaba muy bien. Así que procedió a gritarlo más y más a ver si reaccionaba.

Y funcionó, su terapia de gritos lo mandaron directamente al baño en donde se encerró. Sólo se dio cuenta que el chiquillo no iba a salir de ahí cuando la pizza llegó y empezó a enfriarse en la mesa.

"Heero, sal de ahí ahora."

No hubo respuesta. Y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Tanto tiempo de tratar con maleantes lo había vuelto histérico y gritón.

Intentó llamarlo por su nombre un par de veces más para que abriera la puerta. No hubo respuesta así que de dos puntapiés la derribó. Quizá no fue lo mejor.

Cuando entró el chiquillo estaba sentado debajo del lavadero, con la cara oculta entre sus brazos. Asustado y temblando, bañado en lágrimas. Como si él lo estuviera matando de miedo, como si él lo hubiera lastimado mortalmente.

Definitivamente, no podía entender que le pasaba al muchacho.

Así que lo sacó del baño, a pesar de sus protestas y resistencia y lo arrojó contra el mueble para seguir gritándole para que se tranquilice. El resultado fue peor y no podía entender porqué.

Heero se escondió debajo de un estante en donde apenas cabía un gato que tuvo él un tiempo. No iba a salir nunca más de ahí y Bryan lo seguía gritando histérico. Al cabo de un par de horas de no saber que hacer, ni como actuar, ni que decir se decidió a tomar el teléfono y pedirle a su compañera que lo auxiliara.

Ella llegó lo más pronto que pudo, envuelta en su bata de dormir. Apenas abrió la puerta se la estrelló en las narices a Bryan y empezó a regañarlo por ser un histérico.

Lo tuvo que hacer salir de la casa para sacar a Heero de debajo del estante. Una vez estuvo afuera pudo tranquilizarlo. Estaba apunto de la histeria, el pequeño. Lloraba desconsolado y le tenía terror a Bryan. Esto no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos, pensó ella.

Esa noche Heero se quedó en la casa de ella y durmió tranquilamente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Esa noche Bryan se sentó a la mesa, comió pizza fría y se sintió solo y miserable. Más miserable que nunca.

Ya no quería que eso sucediera. Pero no sabía que hacer. No sabía como actuar, aún ahora que había pasado bastante tiempo de todo eso. No sabía como tratarlo, sólo gritar y gritar.

"Heero…" susurró de nuevo tratando de encontrar alguna solución al problema. Él era el problema.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, le estaba hablando a la pared.

**XXxxxXXX **

Heero se levantó temprano a limpiar los restos de la cena de la noche anterior. Bryan en arrepentimiento por lo sucedido había mascado algunos de los vegetales que le preparó. Una vez dejó todo limpio abandonó la casa dejando una nota en la que decía que no iba a tardar, que iba a dar un paseo y volvía para el almuerzo.

Salió de casa con el libro en la mano y un mapa para guiarse.

Le tomó un poco encontrar el camino. Había estado perdido tantos años y ahora era momento de reencontrarse.

Llegó a la casa cuya dirección estaba escrita en el libro de Duo. Era una casa tétrica, de madera y vieja. Tenía que ser el lugar. Aspiró de nuevo el olor a libro viejo. Se acercó a la puerta. Pegó disimuladamente una orejita a la puerta para intentar percibir algún tipo de sonido dentro.

El sonido de música fue lo único que pudo sentir.

Llamó a la puerta entonces y corrió a esconderse. Al ratito la puerta se abrió y con ella la más terrible de sus pesadillas.

Sintió que se iba a ir de espaldas al ver quién estaba en la puerta. Esos ojos grises horrendos. De pie en la puerta, con sus ojos horribles buscando al responsable de haberlo interrumpido en sus labores.

Al no ver a nadie cerró la puerta con enojo.

Heero no sabía que hacer. Pudo esperar que saliera cualquiera… pero nunca él, ese hombre. ¿Duo¿Dónde estaba Duo?

De nuevo tocó la puerta. Esto debía ser un mal sueño, su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Esta vez por quedarse pensando en eso no tuvo tiempo de huir de la entrada. La puerta se abrió y lo pescó en plena huída.

Duo lo miró desde la puerta con sorpresa.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te traigo es…esto… lo dejaste caer cuando te fuiste."

"Gracias." era extraño, no recordaba haber dejado caer nada en el suelo. Pero bueno, por lo menos recuperó su Biblia.

Estiró su mano para recibirla pero Heero no se la estaba dando.

"¿Puedo tener mi Biblia por favor?"

Heero aún no salía de su sorpresa. La verdad que lo había dejado sorprendido el descubrir con quien vivía Duo. Esto no podía estar pasando, no.

"¿Y yo que obtengo a cambio?" respondió casi sin pensar lo que decía. Duo lo miró sorprendido.

"¿Cómo? Pero es que es mi Biblia. ¿Acaso no me la trajiste para devolvermela?" estaba confundido. Este tipo era muy extraño.

"Sí pero no te la daré si no tengo algo a cambio, Duo." no iba a dejarlo ir ahora. Tenía que averiguar que estaba pasando aquí. ¿Qué hacía con ese sujeto, en la misma casa¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Duo se veía nervioso. Tenía que hacer algo para recuperar su Biblia y cerrar la puerta rapidamente antes de que…

"¿Qué quieres? No tengo dinero pero puedo ver la manera de conseguirlo. Pero me tienees que dar algo de tiempo para…"

"No me interesa el dinero. Quiero que tú, Duo, vengas conmigo ahora." Eso era muy impetuoso de su parte, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

"¿Qué dices? No me llames así que te he dicho que ese no es mi nombre. Y no voy a ir contigo. ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?" este tipo podía ser peligroso… mejor era apartarlo pronto y cerrar la puerta. Podía darse cuenta de que estaba en la calle conversando…

"Duo, si quieres tu libro de vuelta quiero verte. Si no, no te lo doy." sonrió nervioso porque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a aceptar. Tenía que jugárselas ahora.

Ambos oyeron pasos tras la puerta. Se estaba acercando, estaba sospechando algo sin duda. Tenía que actuar rápido, tenía que cerrar la puerta rápido.

"Mañana, donde te vi. A las 4 "y cerró la puerta en su nariz. Justo a tiempo, justo antes de que llegara.

"¿Con quién hablas?" preguntó saliendo de los oscuros interiores de la casa. Con su voz siniestra y parsimoniosa.

"Nadie. Era un vendedor y… le dije que no necesitamos…nada."

"¿Un vendedor?" sonrió y su sonrisa era casi tan tenebrosa como la casa. Acto seguido le dio una bofetada que poco más lo manda al otro extremo de la habitación.

"¿A quién crees que le mientes? Como te atreves a mentir. ¿Un vendedor en domingo? Cómo te atreves a mentirme. Debería quemarte la lengua en las llamas infernales, como puedes mentir tan cínicamente." gritaba fuera de sí." Ahora dime con quien hablabas y más te vale decir la verdad.

No podía decirle, porque no sabía de quien se trataba. En un gesto de rebeldía contestó.

"No era nadie más que un vendedor. Es la verdad."

Su rostro empezó a transformarse, sus facciones se volvieron más graves, su expreión cambió de enojo a ira. Se fue contra él en una lluvia de golpes y bofetadas. Como podía mentir de ese modo, como podía faltar a la verdad sabiendo que era pecado.

"Eres un demonioooo. Tú eres un demonioooo, una vez lo fuiste y nunca lo dejaras de ser." Lo tomó del cabello y lo arrastró hacia adentro de la casa.

Era hora de purificar su espíritu, era hora de domar a la bestia.

**Continuaráaaaaa...jijijiji espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Gracias por los comentarios.**


	8. Dancing with tears in my eyes

**Aqui un capitulo más. Gracias por sus comentarios. Gundam Wing y los adorables pilotos no son míos. (Ya quisiera yo tenerlos a todos) Le pertenecen a sus dueños. Yo solo estoy escribiendo un fanfic.**

* * *

**  
8. Dancing with tears in my eyes**

Ya casi era la hora en que habían quedado y Duo no aparecía por ningún lado. De repente no le interesaba verlo. De nuevo amenazaba con llover, aunque había amanecido muy soleado. Y Duo no venía. Estaba nervioso sin quererlo, temiendo que no viniera.

La noche entera la pasó en vela. El sueño no vino porque tampoco lo hizo Bryan. Lo esperó toda la noche y en la mañana recién llegó, exhausto y malhumorado. Se fue a dormir sin decirle una palabra. Sin quererlo se pasó la noche pensando en Bryan y en Duo.

Ahora se veía terrible, ojeroso y cansado.

Para dejar de dar vueltas como un maniático alrededor del parque, se sentó en una banca. Las manos le transpiraban porque no sabía que le iba a decir, como le iba a hablar. Nada había salido como él lo esperaba. Las cosas no debieron darse así. Cuando encontrara a Duo, este debía correr a sus brazos y abrazarlo. Y luego él lo… abrazaría mucho y le diría cuanto lo extrañó y cuan preocupado estaba por todo.

Pero no contó con que Duo no se acordaría de él y de nada al parecer. Eso lo ponía más nervioso. Además que hacía ese tipo en su casa. Se sentía tan confundido. Lo único que quería era encontrarlo y ser felices por fin, pero eso no sucede en la vida real.

Una gota de lluvia cayó redonda sobre su nariz. De nuevo no trajo paraguas, lo dejo en casa.

Duo no venía y seguro ya era la hora. No iba a venir, no importa cuanto esperara. Lo más probable es que no quisiera saber nada con él. No debían suceder así las cosas, no era justo.

"Ya llegaste… lo siento, me demoré un poco."

Heero dio un salto en su sitio y volteó a ver a quien acababa de llegar. No sintió sus pasos acercándose. ¿Acaso estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni lo oyó?

"Ya que estoy aquí. ¿Me puedes dar mi Biblia por favor?" preguntó algo incomodo. Se veía que tenía tantas ganas de estar ahí como en un huracán.

"Sí, Duo, ese era el trato." y buscó en su maleta el libro que estaba guardando.

"Te agradecería que no me digas así. Te dije que ese no es mi nombre, me llamo David. Ahora dame mi libro porque me tengo que ir. No me digas que no me lo trajiste, por favor."

Heero le brindó una sonrisita y movió la cabeza.

"Debo haberlo dejado en mi casa, entre mis cosas."

Los ojos de Duo se pusieron furiosos. No podía estar pasando esto, ya bastante había hecho con venir hasta este lugar. Si se demoraba más de la cuenta iba a perder el autobús y eso no era bueno.

"No me digas eso y no estés jugando conmigo. ¿Qué tienes, por qué haces esto? Lo has dejado a propósito. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Está bien, si no me la quieres devolver te la puedes quedar, no importa. Yo me voy."

Se veía furioso… estaba furioso. Pasó a su lado y se plantó en el paradero del bus. Duo era tan adorable que no se había dado cuenta que esa línea descansaba los lunes. Heero volvió a sonreír.

Se puso a dudar entre dejarlo ahí de pie esperando en vano o decirle de una vez que no iba a pasar ningún bus. Pero Duo se veía tan enojado que hasta parecía capaz de morderlo. Sonrió de nuevo mientras se acercaba a él hasta ponerse a su lado.

"¿Qué crees que haces aquí? Vete."

"Espero el autobús… aunque… no va a pasar ninguno."

"¿Cómo?"

"Que no va a pasar el autobús, si quieres compruébalo tu mismo."

Duo lo miró con odio y se acercó al poste donde estaban colocados los horarios y un letrero bien grande confirmaba lo que Heero le dijo.

"Esto es tu culpa." gritó."¡Tú culpa!" luego se dio cuenta que su enojo lo hacía hablar cosas sin sentido. Él no tenía la culpa de esto, pero si de hacerle perder tanto tiempo.

Heero lo miraba con una expresión neutra y ahora solo quería estrellarle un puñetazo en la cara. Porque le hacía todo esto… que le pasaba a este tipo demente.

Más gotas de agua y se desató la lluvia. Los dos en silencio, mirándose de hito a hito empapándose hasta las orejas.

Ahora estaba mojado y en problemas.

Muchos problemas…

"Me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós!"

"Espera Duo no te vayas"

"¡Deja de decirme así! Déjame en paz, no me vuelvas a hablar y no te me vuelvas a acercar."

Se dio la vuelta para irse sobre el piso empapado. Estaba furioso, realmente furioso.

"No te vayas, espera, Duo… tienes que escucharme…."

"NOOOO, te he dicho que NOOOO: Lárgate, déjame en paz…"

De verdad estaba furioso y gritaba como loco, como una fiera salvaje a punto de atacar. Estiró su mano tratando de detenerlo… pero Duo lo esquivó.

"Te devolveré tu estúpido libro si eso te hace feliz. Aquí lo tengo… tómalo lo botaré a la basura."

Duo volteó como poseso y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Este tipo estaba jugando con él, se estaba burlando de él… ya no lo podía soportar.

"Dámelooo ahoraa." gritó fuera de si."

Heero lo sacó de la maleta y se lo mostró.

"Dámelo."

"Ven por él. Si lo quieres me lo vas a tener que quitar…" exclamó Heero que apenas pudo sostenerse en pie cuando Duo se le tiró encima.

Cayeron al suelo y rodaron sobre los charcos mientras forcejeaban. A Duo no le interesaba más el libro que había salido volando por el aire, le interesaba vengarse por hacerlo perder el tiempo y meterlo en líos.

Heero trataba de contenerlo porque no quería lastimarlo. Se detuvieron finalmente porque un ataque de tos no dejó que Duo continúe. Se levantó de encima de su contendiente tapándose la boca con sus manos para contener su tos. Sentía que se ahogaba, como un ave adentro del agua… en mucha agua. El pecho le silbaba, demasiada humedad, demasiado frío, demasiadas emociones.

Heero se levantó del suelo y corrió a atenderlo. Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que Duo se puso así de mal, aquella vez en el parque… esa vez… tuvo tanto miedo….

Lo tomó en sus brazos, preocupado. Tal y como esa vez no sabía que hacer, llamar a Bryan… de repente podía hacer eso…

"Suéltameeee…. De…déjame… aléjate de mi…" sus palabras se iban perdiendo y estaba tan débil. Eso era parte del castigo divino por desobedecer, por perder su Biblia, por no llegar temprano, por ser un demonio. El pecho le dolía demasiado… y todo se empezó a oscurecer…

"Duo, tranquilízate… no te voy a dejar. No, te perdí una vez, nunca más…." lo apretó contra su pecho mientras luchaba débilmente por zafarse. Hasta que sus brazos cayeron a los lados y su cabeza sobre el pecho de Heero.

"Nooo... Duo... no me hagas esto… por favor…." su rostro empapado, no sólo de lluvia. No iba a perderlo, de nuevo, aunque fuera lo último que haga.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo que el pecho le dolía más que nunca y un frío terrible le calaba los huesos. No sabía bien donde estaba, pero estaba oscuro y seguía la lluvia, pero ahora estaba sentado y alguien estaba con 'el.

Era ese chico extraño quien lo estaba abrazando, tenía su barbilla apoyada en su cabeza y su respiración cálida chocaba contra su nuca. Parecía que estaba dormido, porque su respiración era pausada. Lo tenía aprisionado en sus brazos cubiertos por una chaqueta verde olivo mojada. Ambos estaban mojados.

No se atrevió a moverse porque de pronto ese lugar tan cálido entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse a pesar de que sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, no debía estar ahí, no debía estar con él. Estaba mal, todo mal… qué le iba a decir ahora.

Con cierto pesar se desató de los brazos que lo rodeaban, para volver a la realidad fría y húmeda. Con esto Heero se despertó, sobresaltado sólo para descubrir que Duo trataba de encontrar sus cosas para salir de ahí.

"Veo que estas mejor… aún no te curas de tu enfermedad."

"Estoy mejor gracias…ahora me tengo que ir… ¿Dónde estamos¿A dónde me trajiste?" preguntó algo alarmado. Estaba solo y con este demente… era tan peligroso.

Heero se quedó en su sitio viendo como Duo se desesperaba viendo que la lluvia no había cesado y que el suelo parecía un río. No iba a llegar a ningún en medio de tal tormenta, aún se sentía muy mal.

Ahora que podía hacer. Y este chico lucía tan tranquilo…

"Todo es tu culpa… no es mi culpa… por ser…un idiota…y… hacerte caso" Su respiración cada vez era más pesada. Se estaba poniendo peor.

"Duo, tú no entiendes… si me dejaras explicarte yo…"

"Que me vas a explicar… que me vas a explicar… si eres un demente que insistes en llamarme con ese nombre tan extraño y yo ya te dije que me llamo… me llamo… David y….nunca en mi vida te había…visto… y yo…."

"No me recuerdas, no te acuerdas de mí. Que te ha sucedido Duo... ya no recuerdas nada ¿Cómo puedes haber olvidado todo?"

La verdad es que el mismo no sabía. Ya no recuerdas ese lugar, ni el incendio ni cuando…Se detuvo porque de nuevo las imágenes de aquel día regresaron a su mente. No las quería recordar pero el estar al lado de Duo hacía que los recuerdos se tornaran más vívidos.

Todo volvía al inicio, podía sentir el dolor de la herida de la bala y la sangre chorreando por su pecho. Escuchaba a Duo gritando mientras lo abrazaba desesperado. Hasta que aquel sujeto de los ojos grises se lo llevó de su lado. Quiso gritar, quiso levantarse pero el dolor era demasiado. Casi no podía ver en medio del humo y la oscuridad y ya no podía respirar. Pudo sentir como un sueño pesado se apoderaba de su cuerpo y los párpados caían sin que los pueda controlar. Sólo quería quedarse al lado de Duo. De pronto una luz brillante llegó a sus ojos con una ráfaga de viento fresco. Una silueta enorme se dibujó frente a él. Alguien enorme lo levantó del suelo, lo tomó en sus brazos y no podía distinguir los sonidos porque eran como zumbidos de abejas en sus oídos. Se abandonó en sus brazos y dejó que lo sacara de ese edificio horrible. De nuevo pudo respirar algo de aire fresco y vio de nuevo el cielo estrellado. Así conoció a Bryan. Una vez estuvieron fuera se lo entregó a uno de los paramédicos. Y cuando despertó en el hospital…. Fue la primera persona a la que vio.

Se lo tenía que contar a Duo… pero si no lo recordaba… si ya no sabía quien era él. No iba a servir de nada. ¿Cómo podía estar sucediendo esto¿Cómo podía estar viviendo con ese sujeto que intentó matarlo?

Lo miró con tristeza y ganas de gritarle en la cara cuanto lo había extrañado, cuan preocupado había estado. Pero Duo no entendía. Tomó su maleta del suelo y salió del refugio improvisado decidido a no quedarse ni un segundo más en ese lugar.

Volteó para dirigirle una última mirada de reproche a Heero y salió a la intemperie, de nuevo, a la lluvia de nuevo. Suspiró porque iba a ser un largo camino a casa.

Pero acaso quería volver… no… para nada.

Heero se puso de pie y lo vio parado bajo la lluvia, vacilante. Mojado de nuevo, empapado y pudo volver al pasado, a recuerdos más felices… aquellos días cuando todo estaba bien, cuando a pesar de que no tenían nada, se tenían a ellos mismos. Esos días en los que se ponían a jugar bajo la lluvia, saltando sobre los charcos, interpretando una danza bastante divertida, para caer luego rendidos sobre la hierba húmeda y sentirse bien. No podía dejarlo ir con ese sujeto, con ese tipo que intento matarlo aquella vez, el culpable de que se separaran.

"¿Por qué quieres volver con él?"

Duo volteó sorprendido por la pregunta, aunque algo inseguro de que fuera dirigida para él. Para quien más si no había nadie en medio de esa tormenta horrorosa.

"¿Qué dices?"

"¿Por qué vas a volver con él¿Cómo puedes estar con él luego de todo lo que pasó, aunque parece que no te acuerdas de nada no?"

"¿De qué estas hablando? No paras de mencionar algo que pasó. No sé de qué hablas, no sé a quien te refieres. Yo no te conozco, entiende, ni siquiera me llamo Duo y tú estas mal de la cabeza."

No había remedio… no lo iba a recuperar. Ese ya no era Duo, era otra persona… algo le había hecho olvidarse de todo.

"¿Eres feliz viviendo con él?"

¿A donde quería llegar con esas preguntas? Algo había en este chico obstinado que hacía que no saliera corriendo. Algo hacía que se quedara donde estaba.

No pudo responder a esa pregunta. ¿Felicidad? No conocía la felicidad porque era un demonio, un demonio que llena el mundo de destrucción y muerte. Los demonios nunca son felices, porque están llenos de maldad. Este chico no sabía su condición demoniaca, por eso es que le hablaba tan naturalmente, si lo hiciera lo rechazaría como todo el mundo.

No estaba en el mundo para ser feliz.

"Será mejor que me vaya." susurró.

Pero no era eso lo que quería. Ya estaba en demasiados problemas para regresar a su casa. Cuando lo llegara lo iba a encerrar en su habitación hasta que se muriera. No quería regresar. Siempre abrigó la idea de irse de su lado, pero no lo hacía porque sabía que era un demonio y no podía ir contra las órdenes celestiales.

Si trataba de huir lo iba a volver a atrapar, porque era un arcángel que perdió sus alas salvándolo de las llamas infernales. No podía escapar, porque no había a donde ir.

Avanzó dos pasos y volvió a desplomarse en el suelo.

**xxXXXXxx **

El agua hirviendo en la cocina, calentaba el ambiente del pequeño departamento. Una vez puso a Duo sobre su cama secó su rostro y su cuerpo. Con cuidado le retiró la ropa húmeda. Pudo descubrir que aún conservaba las cicatrices que le quedaban como recuerdo de aquella época, que tanto quería olvidar. Tenía una cicatriz en el cuello, debajo de una oreja, que se la hizo un jefe con un cigarro encendido, porque no dejaba de toser. Las mismas marcas en su espalda, perdiéndose en sus costillas. Lo fue desvistiendo con mucho cuidado, quitándole la ropa reemplazándolas con las suyas.

Ahora reposaba él sobre su cama y casi no podía creer que esto no fuera un sueño. Solo quería que durara para siempre. Seguro cuando llegara Bryan…

Hasta hace unos días hubiera estado plenamente seguro de que todo iba a estar bien. Cuando encontraran a Duo iba a estar tan feliz y tal vez podrían quedarse ambos a vivir con él. Pero no, Bryan no era malo, pero… no podían quedarse con él. Lo mejor era que se fueran de ahí por su propia cuenta, adonde nadie los encontrara.

Quería estar con Duo, sobre todas las cosas, pero no podía abandonar a Bryan, no después de todo lo que había hecho por él, no sabiendo que necesitaba que lo cuidaran y vigilaran su alimentación.

Tampoco quería ser una carga. Trataba siempre de pagar su estadía, trabajando en lo que podía, encargándose de las labores del hogar y haciendo de todo para que Bryan estuviera bien. Aunque a veces no lo hacía bien, o en todo caso siempre, porque siempre lo estaba gritando. Al principio pensó que se iba a volver sordo de tantos gritos, pero luego aprendió a vivir con eso, que lo grite para todo y a veces lo trate como un delincuente.

No podía evitarlo aunque quisiera, Bryan era muy brusco. Cuando tenía pesadillas e iba a verlo a su cuarto, lo tomaba de un brazo y lo levantaba en el aire para ver que le pasaba y lo sacudía hasta que le decía porque estaba llorando. No podía entender que había tenido un mal sueño y estaba asustado. Y con todo ese tratamiento sólo conseguía asustarlo más.

Siempre le tuvo miedo a Bryan, desde que lo conoció en el hospital y lo gritó para sacarle el testimonio de lo que había ocurrido en el edificio. Una enfermera lo echó de la habitación esa vez.

Qué iba a decir Bryan de todo esto. De repente todo este tiempo que dijo estar buscando a Duo, sólo deseaba que no lo encontrara nunca más para no tener que hacerse cargo de él.

No se iba a separar de Duo esta vez.

Lo más probable es que no viniera a dormir esa noche tampoco, porque ya era bastante tarde y no había vuelto. El sueño lo vencía pero no podía dormir todavía. Se preparó un café y volvió al lado de Duo quien seguía dormido. Mientras tomaba su café le fue secando el cabello largísimo, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras castañas.

Estaba exhausto y sintió ganas de echarse a su lado, como lo hacía siempre. A su mente llegaron aquellos momentos en que fueron muy felices durmiendo juntos y aquellos momentos en los que no lo fueron tanto. Momentos en los cuales no sabían que iba a ser de ellos y tenían miedo hasta de hablar. Cuando dormían abrazados junto con los otros niños que esperaban la hora de que los lleven a trabajar.

Duo le contó que nunca había tenido una cama y cuando dormía en una lo hacía con tipos como los que pagaban para estar con ellos. Algún día iban a tener una cama para ellos, para dormir juntos. Eso decían cuando eran chiquitos. Ahora todo era distinto y estaban y no se acordaba ni de su nombre. Nada sale como uno lo desea, nada.

Podía recordar que Duo le contaba historias para que durmiera y eran muy efectivas. Le contaba acerca de los ángeles del cielo e historias de la Biblia. Se sabía muchas porque a veces iba a una Iglesia donde unas monjas le daban de comer de vez en cuando. Ahí ellas le contaban miles de esas historias y una de ellas le enseñó sus primeras letras.

Ahora Duo leía libros enormes como esa Biblia que tanto quería recuperar. Como había pasado el tiempo. Ahora la noche se iba y no sabía si podía conservar a Duo.

Pasaron la noche juntos, cómodos y calientitos, como no lo habían hecho nunca. Cuando la mañana llegara tendrían mucho de que hablar.

**XXXxxxxXXX **

Bryan no había llegado todavía y Heero estaba maquinando como iba a darle las buenas noticias. No podía decirle que lo encontró en la calle y si podía quedárselo, por favor. Duo no era un gatito que uno se encuentra en la calle. Pero dormía como uno, acurrucado en la cama, abrazando la almohada. Heero suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ambos.

No quería dejarlo mucho rato solo, porque podría despertarse y al no encontrarlo cerca seguro se asustaba. En eso estaba, entrando y saliendo de la habitación, velando su sueño.

Recogió su ropa que a había secado. Y se dirigió a la habitación para despertarlo porque ya estaba el desayuno servido. Sabía que no lo iba a tomar de buen modo, que quizá iba a gritar pero luego se calmaría.

Se colocó al lado de la cama y susurró su nombre en su oído. Duo hizo el gesto de espantar un zancudo y casi le cae un manazo a Heero. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero sin éxito. Finalmente empezó a moverlo para que despertara.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, muy amodorrado como para levantarse aún. Primero un ojo, luego otro. Su mirada algo borrosa pero pudo distinguir que no era su habitación y que ese que estaba a su lado mirándolo era el chico demente del otro día.

¡Zas! Heero salió volando despedido de un puñetazo. Duo se quedó con el puño en alto, previniendo cualquier intento de acerarse de parte del otro chico.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa Duo?" reclamó mientras se ponía de pie frotándose la mejilla adolorida. Se imaginaba que iba a reaccionar mal, pero no se esperaba esto.

"No te me acerques… mi ropa… ¿dónde está mi ropa¿Qué hago aquí¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Confundidísimo, sólo llegaba a recordar que estaba con ese demente bajo la lluvia. Pero luego nada más venía a su memoria. Lo odiaba con toda la fuerza de su corazón y le estaban dando ganas de írsele encima de nuevo. Pero tenía que actuar con cuidado, este tipo era peligroso, si hasta lo había llevado a su guarida. Todo estaba saliendo tan mal.

"Te desmayaste y te traje a donde vivo. No podía dejarte en medio de la lluvia. Tu ropa ya secó y está ahí a los pies de la cama. El desayuno en la mesa, también." resentido, jamás se esperó semejante reacción.

Duo tomó su ropa en sus brazos buscando una salida por donde alejarse de Heero que lo miraba algo enojado.

"Me quiero ir a mi casa."

"No te voy a detener." respondió con amargura, tras pensarlo toda la noche, si Duo no lo recordaba nada podía hacer.

"Tengo que ponerme mi ropa. Déjame solo por favor."

Heero salió de su habitación tirando la puerta. Nada podía hacer, sólo resignarse. De repente en ese lugar, con ese miserable estaba bien. De repente ahora lo trataba bien y no intentaba matarlo como lo hizo aquella vez que le disparó y a él trató de ahorcarlo. Pero todo estaba mal, así no debieron salir las cosas.

Esperó sentado en la cocina, aguardando por Bryan y por Duo, las dos únicas personas en su vida. Ninguno de los dos quería saber nada con él. De repente él era el problema, no se había puesto a analizarlo de ese modo. Seguro Duo era feliz donde estaba y sin duda Bryan sería más feliz sin tener que lidiar con él. Era una molestia, una carga. Por eso era que siempre lo estaba gritando, por eso era que prefería quedarse en el trabajo que volver a casa con él.

Duo sin duda tenía una casa a donde ir, por eso estaba tan desesperado por irse. De nuevo era tan egoísta, sólo pensaba en él y en su bienestar. Seguro que era por eso que nadie lo quería cerca.

Finalmente abandonó la habitación y pasó por su lado. Había encontrado su maleta al lado de la cama y estaba listo para irse. Aunque no quería hacerlo después de todo, el remordimiento era más fuerte.

"Ya me debo ir. Gracias por traerme a tu casa, aunque no fue necesario. Igual te lo agradezco."

No le respondió porque estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, luchando contra sí mismo, tratando de entender que para Duo era lo mejor irse a su casa.

"¿Te sientes bien? Espero no haberte pegado muy fuerte. La verdad no fue mi intención. Yo no quería pero… lo siento en verdad."

Pero no importaba porque eso no le dolía. Lo único que quería era que fuera feliz y si ese era el mejor modo de hacerlo, entonces saldría de su vida tal y como entró. De repente debía hacerlo también con Bryan, irse de su vida y no molestar más. Era lo mejor, dejar ir a Duo y dejar a Bryan. Pero no era así como debían suceder las cosas.

Duo lo miraba en silencio, con la misma curiosidad de aquella vez cuando le habló por primera vez. Cuando esa vez en lo único que pensaba era en sentirse miserable.

De repente ese era el momento para hablarle, para pedirle que recuerde todo lo que pasó. Pero no, hay cosas que es mejor olvidarlas. Para que lo hacía recordar algo así, era mejor para él no acordarse de nada en lo absoluto. Él mismo quería olvidar esa noche, olvidar el fuego, borrar los recuerdos y desaparecer las cicatrices y quemaduras que aún conservaba en su cuerpo. Pero no, quizá Duo podía, pero a él no se le iba a permitir olvidar.

"Lo siento mucho… Duo… lo siento de verdad…"

**Continuará...**


	9. When the night comes

**Gundam Wing y los adorables pilotos no son míos. (Ya quisiera yo tenerlos a todos) Le pertenecen a sus dueños. Yo solo estoy escribiendo un fanfic.**

* * *

**9. When the night comes **

Una semana desde que Duo se fue por la puerta, con la esperanza de volver a ser lo de antes. Fue una tontería pensar que iba a estar todo bien. Tanto lo soñó, tanto lo planeó para que pasara esto. Pero ya debía haberse acostumbrado a que las cosas no salieran como las esperaba.

Nada salía como él lo planeaba.

El mundo se había terminado, ya no había nada más que quisiera, ni nada porque vivir.

Bryan pudo notar, en las visitas esporádicas a su casa, que Heero tenía algo raro. De repente las bolsas grises bajo sus ojos azules, o el hecho de que lo veía más delgado. Si dejaba de comer iba a desaparecer, ya estaba bien delgado. Nunca pudo hacer que engordara desde que lo trajo a su casa, hecho un esqueleto parlante.

Sabía que llenarlo de pizza y comida chatarra no era la solución para que engorde. Quien sí subió de peso a raíz de su tratamiento fue él. Pero ahora estaba inapetente. Si cuando era más pequeño no entendía que le estaba pasando, ahora menos.

"Heero ¿Qué te ocurre¿Te sientes mal?"

"No… estoy bien… lo siento, no me di cuenta que estabas en casa… iré a prepararte la cena."

Rarísimo… demasiadas palabras en una sola oración. Algo malo le estaba pasando. Lo siguió hasta la cocina. Se le veía desganado. Inmediatamente se puso a preparar la cena, sacando vegetales de todos los lugares de la cocina.

Bryan se tumbó en su silla como siempre lo hacía, cansado porque había sido un día pesado. De repente debía pedir vacaciones para ver que le pasaba a Heero.

Hacía mucho que no pasaban tiempo juntos… como desde que Heero estaba pequeñito. Como había crecido este muchacho… ya no era un niño. Seguro ya le iba a salir pelo en el pecho y barba y se iba a ir de la casa. Esa idea le asustó un poquito, era la verdad. Quedarse solo de nuevo… bueno eso tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a Heero. Le dio la vuelta de un tirón para cerciorarse si le estaba creciendo barba. No, afortunadamente aún no, pero a juzgar por la expresión extrañada de Heero mejor se regresaba a su asiento.

"¿Y que hay en el menú? Déjame adivinar… vegetales de nuevo. ¿Al horno o frescos?"

"Si no quieres vegetales… te puedo preparar otra cosa…"

Ahora si que estaba preocupado. Heero no era así, él nunca reaccionaba de ese modo. Algo muy malo estaba ocurriéndole. Tal vez era una de esas depresiones adolescentes que hacen que los chicos se pongan tan tristes y terminen suicidándose. Había visto tantos casos de esos. No podía permitir que a Heero le ocurra algo así. O de repente era algo más… de repente lo había tenido abandonado demasiado tiempo. Por fin todo el tiempo que prefirió pasar en el trabajo a estar con él en casa, están dando nocivos efectos. Lo sabía, debía ser eso y todo era su culpa. Era lógico que Heero lo negara todo, diciendo que estaba bien. Claro que nunca lo iba a aceptar ni decirle que tenía un problema porque no confiaba en él. Pero no iba a perder a Heero de ese modo.

Se puso de pie de un salto y volvió a irse contra él. Lo tomó de la muñeca y se la torció jalándola hacia atrás. Lo hizo girar empujándolo con su cuerpo hasta tirarlo contra la mesa. Lo estaba arrestando como a un delincuente, de repente no era el mejor modo pero por lo menos era efectivo.

Heero sólo hizo un sonido de sorpresa antes de ser estrellado contra la mesa. Luego Bryan lo jaló, remangando su ropa y descubriendo sus brazos para examinarlos. Nada, no había nada…

Pero no era suficiente… eso no era suficiente para él.

Lo dejó echado y asustado sobre la mesa. Qué estaba ocurriendo… y se dirigió a su habitación. En un instante pudo oír el sonido de sus cosas volando por el aire. No tenía muchas ni nada de valor pero esto era el colmo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Bryan¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

Entró a su habitación y estaba toda desbaratada. Las cosas en el suelo y Bryan revolviendo su cama.

"¿Qué haces? Bryan… ¿Qué haces?..."

No lo escuchó, siguió tirando las cosas contra la pared, buscando algo que no aparecía por ningún lado. Frustrado.

"Detente… ya….detente Bryan… por favor… ¡qué rayos haces!" Intentó detenerlo… estaba tirándolo todo al suelo, destruyendo sus pocas cosas… no podía permitírselo. Trató de detenerlo poniéndose delante de él, jalándolo. Pero Bryan tenía la fuerza de un oso y de un zarpaso lo hizo a un lado.

Estaba enloquecido, no era el Bryan de siempre, no estaba gritando… eso era peligroso.

Heero se quedó quieto en el lugar donde cayó. Mirando como acaba de deshacer sus cosas. Cuando hubo acabado, Bryan se acercó a él y lo agarró del cuello de su ropa y lo aventó contra la cama. No reaccionó, estaba demasiado aterrado para mover un dedo en defensa. Bryan estaba enojado, pero qué de malo había hecho él.

"Confiesa… ¿dónde lo tienes?"

No le respondió, como era su costumbre el mocoso se quedaba callado, burlándose de él. ¿Acaso creía que iba a poder burlarlo por siempre?

"Respóndeme Heero… responde…"

Pero Heero no tenía voz ni respuestas.

Bryan harto lo levantó de la cama y lo tiró contra la pared, dispuesto a arrancarle una confesión así tuviera que tumbar la pared con la espalda del chico.

Pero Heero no emitía ni un sonido. Ni lo miraba siquiera…

"¡Demoniooooos! Eres un mocoso estúpido… estúpidoooooo…. Acaso crees que no voy a encontrar donde las escondes… crees que trabajo de detective tantos años por nada… Dime… qué estas fumando… qué te estas metiendo ¿ah? Marihuana… cocaína. Habla… Respóndeme Heeroo demonioooos…."

Le tiró un puñete a la pared…. Furioso…

Heero cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con la mente en blanco y sintiendo el cuerpo pesado. Si Bryan no lo estuviera sosteniendo del cuello de su ropa estaría ya en el suelo.

El detective salió de su habitación pateando las cosas a su paso. Más furioso, confundido y preocupado que nunca. Tiró la puerta y la cerró con llave por fuera. No lo iba a dejar salir de ahí hasta que supiera que le estaba ocurriendo…

De repente debía decirle que estaba preocupado por él y por eso es que hacía esto. Pero no… mejor era esperar a calmarse un poco, porque aún estaba demasiado enojado. Iba a esperar sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

**XXXxxxxXXxxXXX **

Bryan lo tuvo encerrado todo el fin de semana. Pero no dijo ni una palabra. Le abrió la puerta de rato en rato, para darle la mitad de su pizza y para que fuera al baño. Heero no comió nada en todo su tiempo de encierro y Bryan solo lo supo cuando harto de no verle la cara lo obligó a salir de su habitación a jalones.

Heero tampoco se movió un día entero, hasta que decidió poner en orden en sus cosas. Afortunadamente todas las cosas que había obtenido de Duo estaban intactas. Sus figuritas de santos, su cabello todo estaba en un sobre de papel, a salvo en el suelo.

Cuando Bryan lo forzó a salir de su habitación descubrió la casa hecha una caos, como cuando recién llegó. Era lunes y ya era tarde para ir a la escuela. Y era tarde para que Bryan fuera a trabajar. Heero aterrizó en el sofá cuando Bryan lo sacó de su habitación.

Ahora le tocaba la segunda parte del tratamiento Bryan para sacarle información.

"¿Qué demonios te ocurre Heero¿Por qué maldita sea no has comido nada¿Te quieres morir, mocoso imbécil¿Qué te pasa? No te entiendo, no puedo entenderte maldición… Si no me dices que te ocurre… demonios…..ni siquiera me hablas... no soy un maldito adivino…."

Gritaba y hacía que las paredes de la casa temblaran. ¿O era él que estaba temblando¿Por qué de un tiempo ahora todos sus horribles recuerdos habían vuelto como una ola? Duo había traído esa mala corriente, Duo era el peor recuerdo de su pasado, Duo era la encarnación de sus pesadillas. Esto era por él… no podía olvidarse de nada, no podía vivir porque aún conservaba el recuerdo de Duo, muy fresco…junto con los recuerdos de ese infierno que tuvieron que vivir.

Nunca le había dicho a Bryan cuán mal se sentía, no era de decir las cosas, nunca, a nadie, solo a Duo… Pero ahora él no estaba y no iba a volver nunca. Así que no había nadie con el que pudiera hablar nunca más. Nunca le dijo a nadie cuán mal estaba porque eso fue lo que le enseñaron… lo que su mamá le enseñó…. Ahora venía el recuerdo de ella para acabar de complicarle la existencia.

Ahora era el turno de ella que aparecía como un fantasma frente a él. No solía pensar en ella nunca, porque Duo mantenía ocupada su memoria. Ahora que Duo se había ido el recuerdo de ella venía a atormentarlo de nuevo. Solía verla en sus pesadillas, pero no le prestaba demasiada atención, porque siempre el dolor que sentía era demasiado intenso y desesperante.

No pensaba en ella desde que era un niño y Duo hizo que la olvidara. Casi no recordaba su rostro, sólo su larga cabellera oscura…. Larga como el cabello de Duo…

¿Qué quería ella aquí? Hacía mucho que no la veía… y ya ni la extrañaba. Pero ella era quien le había enseñado a quedarse en silencio horas y horas… en un mismo lugar para no fastidiar al resto. Ella nunca hablaba y casi no podía recordar su voz. Apenas si le daba las buenas noches, como un ritual antes de apagar la luz y dejar la casa más silenciosa que nunca.

El silencio era espantoso… así como la oscuridad en donde solía pasar horas de horas cuando vivió con ella. Siempre en silencio…con las cortinas cerradas porque a ella le dolía la cabeza siempre y la luz no la dejaba descansar… porque ella siempre estaba enferma y no debía perturbarla. Pasaba horas y horas en solo lugar de su habitación mirándola dormir… a veces se echaba a su lado a dormir con ella, porque tenía tanto miedo de noche que no conciliaba el sueño.

Ella no era un buen recuerdo… a ella le gustaba el silencio… ella odiaba el ruido… siempre le decía que se calle… que no hiciera ruido…. Ahora estaba aquí porque no podía dormir porque estaban haciendo demasiado ruido…. Bryan gritaba demasiado… y ella estaba aquí por eso… siempre debía quedarse en silencio…. Nunca debía olvidarlo… el silencio… ella estaba mal…. Enferma… Heero tienes que entender que mami está enferma y tienes que quedarte en silencio y no molestarla… Heero mami va a dormir… así que quédate en tu sitio y no hagas ruido….

¿Vas a extrañar a mami cuando se vaya a dormir Heero?

Mami está muy cansada….

Mami está cansada de estar enferma….

Mami ya no puede con su enfermedad….

Mami toma demasiadas pastillas….

Buenas noches Heero….

"Cállate cállateeeeeeeeeeeee ya bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nooooooooooooooooooo ya bastaaaaaaaaaa… Bryaaan ya bastaaaaaaa…. Por favor…. Cállate ya…. No grites más…. Noooooooo por favor Bryan… dile que se vaya… Bryan…. Ya no voy a volver a hacer ruido lo prometo… pero que se vaya por favor…. Dile que se vaya..."

Bryan se quedó mudo y asustado…. Esto era peor de lo que imaginaba… nunca esperó esta reacción y era peor de lo que esperaba. Heero gritando de ese modo… ya ahora estaba llorando… No supo que hacer… nunca sabía… la única que vez que lo hizo bien fue cuando lo sacó de las llamas. Luego de eso… nunca más… ni cuando lo trajo a su casa…

**xxxXXXxxxx **

Un médico amigo suyo fue a verlos, a ambos. Primero a Heero… y certificó que no había consumido ningún tipo de droga, en contra de todo pronóstico de Byran que en su terquedad comentó que buscaría una segunda opinión. Luego revisó que el estado de salud de Bryan estaba lógicamente desmejorado debido a las pizzas y las rabietas que tuvo. Pero mala hierba nunca muere… sentenció al final de su examen médico.

También acudió a su llamado su compañera… quien le llevó la noticia de que podía tomarse unos días de descanso a cuenta de vacaciones y que no era necesario internar a Heero en un hospital psiquiátrico ni en un centro de rehabilitación porque ciertamente no estaba consumiendo drogas.

Pero Bryan no encontraba otra explicación para su estado de ánimo.

"Sabes algo Bryan… un día te voy a agarrar a cachetadas por todo esto… El chico está deprimido y tú lo gritas y lo haces estallar de ese modo. Encima revuelves su habitación y lo arrestas como lo haces en las calles... y él no ha hecho nada…."

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto¿Te dijo eso no? Claro… contigo si habla y a mí no me dice nada…"

"Bryan tu mismo me lo constaste por teléfono cuando me pediste que viniera…"

"Bueno como sea. ¿Llegaste a hablar con Heero?"

"No, está durmiendo ahora… pero no sé que le puedes haber hecho que estaba aterrado. Tienes que controlar tu mal carácter… y no te atrevas a golpearlo Bryan… ese chico a sufrido mucho y tú lo sabes… le pones un dedo encima y yo te agarro a cachetadas… sabes que soy capaz de eso…"

"No le he hecho nada mujer, nada… de pronto empezó a gritarme y se puso como loco. Por eso pensé que era una reacción de las drogas. Pero tampoco es eso…. Entonces no sé que le pasa…"

Bryan se tumbó pesadamente en su sillón… no sabía que le estaba pasando pero sin duda no era nada bueno…

**xxxxXXXxxx **

Bryan se quedó en casa, pero Heero no tenía intenciones de salir de su habitación nunca más. Permaneció echado en su cama como si fuera su lecho de muerte, mirando al vacio. Estaba muy triste sin duda.

El detective solo lo observaba desde la puerta y se tumbaba en el sillón a ver televisión. Ya no podía tolerar tanto silencio… era terrible tanta paz. Extrañaba su ruidoso trabajo en las calles, la oficina en donde todos gritaban y de vez en cuando había una que otra balacera. Estaba tan aburrido y preocupado que mejor salía a tomar aire a la calle.

No era necesario decirle a Heero a donde iba porque seguramente no le iba a importar. Así que tomó su paraguas y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. La abrió violentamente y se dio cara a cara con alguien que estaba por llamar a la puerta.

"hem… buenas tardes… ¿se encuentra Heero?"

¿Así que tenía un amigo? Por lo menos algo de vida social tenía.

"Está adentro. Pasa… ¿tu nombre?"

"David…"

"Entra "

Bryan se acercó a la puerta de Heero para avisarle pero ni fue necesario porque ya estaba de pie y saliendo de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado. Esto estaba muy extraño.

Heero pasó a su lado en silencio y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el otro chico. Este muchacho debía tener su edad, más o menos. Tenía extrañísimos ojos liliáceos y estaba vestido todo de negro. ¿Estaría de luto o sería la estúpida moda entre los chicos de ahora? En fin… pensó…

Mejor los dejaba solos un rato para que conversen. Por lo menos parecía que Heero tenía ganas de vivir de nuevo. Iba a salir pero iba a estar vigilándolos. No iba a ir muy lejos… este chico resultaba sospechoso.

En silencio salió de la casa, algo que Heero le agradeció infinitamente.

" Espero que no te moleste que haya venido.. si quieres me voy, si te molesto."

"No… para que viniste…"

"Mejor me voy… no debí venir… sabía que te iba a molestar."

"No… Du…quédate..."

"Vine a darte las gracias por lo del otro día. No pude venir antes a agradecerte así que más vale tarde que nunca. ¿No crees? Así que te traje algo... no es la gran cosa pero, espero que te guste…

Sacó de su maleta un objeto cuadrado que sin duda era un libro.

"Gracias." respondió recibiéndolo y sin abrirlo. Lo puso sobre la mesa sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

"¿No lo vas a abrir? Digo… ¿no te da curiosidad saber que es?"

"No. Es un libro ¿no?"

"Sí pero… Entonces ya mejor me voy… gracias de nuevo."

"Si es que me quieres agradecer quédate."

Duo volteó a verlo sorprendido… Heero se sentó en el sillón sin quitarle la vista de encima.

No pudo negarse, se sentó frente a él… pero ahora de qué iban a conversar.

Se quedaron en silencio y por alguna razón le resultó muy familiar. Hasta cuando él mismo no soportó el silencio y empezó a hablar hasta por los codos.

"¿Te gusta leer? Me lo imaginé porque te sacaste mi Biblia por eso te traje una para que no necesites robarte ninguna otra y… creo que no debí decir eso… lo siento.

"¿Qué son todas esas figuras que tienes en tu libro?

"¿Qué figuras?"

Heero se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación y luego volvió.

"Estas…"

"¡Ah! Son mis estampitas de santos… las sacaste de mi Biblia…"

"Sí."

"Está bien, te las puedes quedar si quieres… te las regalo… si te gustan tanto… ¿Ese señor es tu papá?"

"No. Ese es Bryan."

" Ah ¿Tu hermano mayor?"

"No, sólo es Bryan."

"Entiendo…. Bryan… mmm… ¿No le molesta que haya venido? Si es que es así me voy."

"No."

"Pensé que vivías solo, como no ví a nadie la vez que estuve aquí…"

"No suele estar en casa. Trabaja hasta muy tarde."

"¡Ah! Mmmm sabes algo… estuve pensando en todo lo que me dijiste la vez pasada… mmm… acerca de… de con quién vivo… ¿Por qué me dijiste eso¿Por qué me preguntaste si era feliz o no?"

"Curiosidad… no sé si puedes vivir con alguien como ese tipo"

"¿Qué sabes de él¿Por qué dices eso¿Acaso lo conoces?"

"Sí y tú también lo conoces… muy bien…pero… no te acuerdas…"

Duo lo miró confundido y apunto de enojarse. Como podía decir eso… ¿Acaso lo conocía tan bien¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

"No te creo… me estas engañando… eso sí lo sé…"

Heero se puso de pie… mirándolo fijamente y se quitó el polo delante de Duo.

"Yo no miento…"

De nuevo el silencio. Se quedó sin palabras… sin poder articular ningún argumento… frente a él unas cicatrices a medio borrar y una particular a la altura de su hombro izquierdo.

Le recordaba tanto a sus cicatrices… pero las suyas eran a raíz de que lo sacaron del infierno… y aún recordaba su estadía ahí… sobre todo las llamas infernales por todos lados.

Debía reconocerlo, estaba confundido. Pero no podía ser de ese modo, ni siquiera debía haber ido a verlo en primer lugar.

"Yo… mejor me voy."

"Como quieras… si te quieres ir… espero que te vaya bien… con ese tipo de los ojos grises tan horribles. Espero que no te sea insoportable tenerlo cerca. Por lo menos a mi no me deja dormir recordar sus voz horrible con esas oraciones tan espantosas."

Duo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿De qué estaba hablando¿Cómo podía saber de las oraciones que recitaba?

"Ese es el lenguaje de los ángeles… tú que sabes de eso…"

"Sé que ese tipo de los ojos grises me disparó con un arma. Un momento antes intentó dispararte a ti… pero eso tampoco lo recuerdas… quiso matarte y yo lo detuve, por eso me disparó a mi. Nos quería matar a los dos… luego te llevó de ahí… es lo que me acuerdo de ese día, del incendio en el que…"

"¡Cállate! No mientas… él es incapaz de hacer algo así, él es un santo ¿sabes? No haría algo así jamás… tú estas demente…"

" Nooo. Duo… el que está mal de la cabeza eres tú. Han pasado 10 años Duo, en los que no he podido pasar un solo día sin acordarme de ti, una sola noche en la que haya dormido sin tener pesadillas recordando ese lugar cuando se quemaba, con toda esa gente atrapada en ese edificio gritando. No he podido dormir pensando en que fue de ti… si estabas vivo o estabas muerto. Si ese demente te había matado cuando te sacó de ahí o no… pensando en como deben haber muerto los demás niños que estaban con nosotros dentro Duo…. Todo este tiempo no he podido dejar de pensar en todo eso. Pero para ti es bien fácil. Dices que no recuerdas nada y listo. No es tan fácil para mí, porque cada noche me acuerdo de ellos, me acuerdo de ti, del Duo que eras en el pasado… y me da tristeza…"

"Estás…diciendo mentiras…. "

"No y tú lo sabes… Es una lástima que mi amigo Duo, el que me ofreció una galleta cuando recién lo conocí, con el que solía dormir mirando las estrellas se haya ido."

Duo se quedó en silencio ante estas palabras. Quería responderle, quería decirle tantas cosas pero se quedó sin poder decirle nada.

Algo en el fondo de su mente le trajo un recuerdo extraño. Las estrellas… hacía cuanto no se echaba a contemplar las estrellas…si es que alguna vez había hecho algo así…sí… lo podía recordar… echado en la intemperie… mirando al cielo…un niño de su edad le decía que su mamá se había ido a vivir allá y se sintió tan mal… y le dio ganas de abrazarlo…

Y lo abrazó fuerte… y vio la cara de sorpresa y le dio mucha gracia.

¿Por qué recordaba todo esto… porqué…ahora? No podía explicárselo… sintió miedo de seguir recordando porque las imágenes se veían sobre él como un caudal.

Recordaba haberle dado una galleta a un niño solitario, sentadito en medio de la nada… se veía tan triste…tan solo… es que él también estaba solo… no tenía familia ni a nadie y encima tenía que vivir solito en la calle, cuidándose de los adultos.

Duo se puso de pie sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarse de encima todas esas imágenes. Pero no sirvió de nada… venían más y por montón… ahora recordaba un lugar oscuro… una habitación con más niños como él… y sintió mucho miedo….

Se dispuso a salir de donde estaba porque no podía seguir así. Iba a terminar igual de demente que este chico.

A fuera había empezado a llover de nuevo. Bryan debía estar por llegar en cualquier momento.

Duo estaba por irse, pero se le veía extraño, confundido…

No lo iba a detener esta vez… no lo iba a volver a detener… debía dejarlo ir. Ya le había dicho lo que quería que supiera… si estaba mejor donde ese loco…

Duo corrió hacia la puerta… y Heero lo siguió.

"No debí venir… no debí venir…." se repetía susurrando… parecía que había adoptado la horrenda manía de aquel tipo de hablar entre dientes.

Llegó a la puerta y se prendió de la manija… Heero lo alcanzó y lo abrazó… ya sin importarle como iba a reaccionar. Duo soltó la manija dejando caer sus brazos y se dejó abrazar….

"Duo… te extrañé… tanto"

Estaban temblando… los dos…Duo cerró los ojos…

Se quedaron en silencio. Heero hundió su frente en su nuca y Duo le acarició la mejilla.

"Heero…" susurró mientras que con una mano alcanzaba su mejilla.

Heero lo abrazó más fuerte…como si quisiera unirlo a su cuerpo para no tener que separarse nunca más. Con los ojos cerrados deseaba que nunca se fuera… que nunca lo dejara…

Ambos en silencio de nuevo… Duo respiraba suavemente y seguía acariciando su mejilla.

La lluvia seguía y el cielo sonaba como si del cielo arrojaran cosas. El cielo estaba oscuro como una tumba. La puerta se abrió de improviso develando la imagen de Bryan en la entrada que los miraba no muy complacido con lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

**Continuará...**


	10. Made in heaven

**Gundam Wing y los adorables pilotos no son mios. (Ya quisiera yo tenerlos a todos) Le pertenecen a sus dueños. Yo sólo estoy escribiendo un fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

**10. Made in heaven**

Las cosas no salen nunca como las deseas pensó Heero en el momento que Bryan los separó con una mirada asesina. Duo se separó primero, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al detective, se apartó de Heero sin que este se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Intentó pasar por la puerta, al lado de Bryan, pero este bloqueaba el paso.

Heero intentó balbucear algo para tranquilizar a Bryan, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Duo de nuevo intentó pasar al ladito del detective para huir de ahí, donde tantos recuerdos venían a su cabeza como un torrente. No debió ir en primer lugar. Mejor se hubiera quedado en casa. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil quedarse en lo que conocía como hogar, pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Sin pensarlo más atravesó la puerta dándole una última mirada a Heero antes de desaparecer.

Iba a seguirlo, quiso detenerlo pero Bryan no le permitió despegar los pies del piso. Le cerró el paso para que ni siquiera lo intente. Tiró la puerta apenas salió el último mechón de la trenza de Duo por el umbral.

El chiquillo no sabía que decirle así que retrocedió sin querer darle la espalda a Bryan. Este avanzó hacia él como un toro, se veía furioso. Pero no le decía nada… sólo lo miraba haciendo que se sintiera muy asustado.

Finalmente se dignó a hablar.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso¿Quién demonios es ese?"

"Bryan… cálmate."

"¡No quiero que venga, no quiero verlo más en esta casa!"

Gritó tan fuerte y tan rápido que casi se asfixia. Su rostro enrojecido, con las venas de su cara amenazando con salirse de sus sitios, las arrugas de su frente se multiplicaron por mil y su cola de caballo rebotaba sobre su espalda. Heero recibió el grito en la cara sin saber que decirle. Estaba demasiado asustado para responderle pero al momento analizó las palabras y su significado.

"No."

"¿Qué dices?"

"No Bryan… lo siento… no puedo hacer lo que dices ahora. Lo siento…." sin saber porque se sentía muy mal. No le gustaba darle la contraria, después de lo bueno que había sido con él todos estos años, pero no podía evitarlo.

Bryan no entendió, no iba a entenderlo jamás.

"He dicho que no y es definitivo Heero. No vas a volver a ver a ese chico… no vas a volver a recibirlo en esta casa y es definitivo."

"No Bryan… no…."

Bryan cerró los ojos contando hasta diez para no estallar como siempre lo hacía… pero nunca servía de nada este método.

"No vuelves a ver a ese chico Heero porque yo te lo ordeno…"

"No eres nadie para ordenarme nada Bryan. No me interesa lo que tú digas."

"¡No me respondas!"

"No es justo Bryan… ¿Acaso no…?"

"¡Cállate! Y vete a tu habitación."

"¿Por qué? No he hecho nada malo… no me iré a ningún lado."

Bryan estaba saliendo peligrosamente de sus casillas. Iba a estallar sonoramente.

"NO HAS HECHO NADA MALO. ¿Qué demonios hacías con ese chico?"

"Nada… sólo conversábamos, nada más y además…. "

"¿CONVERSABAN? No me mientas Heero… no me mientas…. Demonios… "

"No miento."

Bryan sintió deseos de estallar pero se contuvo. Estaba hartándose de todo esto. Si seguían así las cosas iban a terminar mal.

"Se acabó. ¡A tu habitación ahora!" gritó atrapándolo de los brazos. Lo llevó arrastras a su habitación.

Heero se resistió como un pez que no quiere que lo saquen del agua. Bryan no iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana, no se lo iba a permitir.

"Suéltame"

"Quédate ahí. No sales nunca más." lo arrojó dentro pero Heero se prendió de la manija de la puerta antes de que Bryan la pudiera cerrar. Puso su brazo en medio de la puerta y el marco impidiendo que se cierre. Esto impidió que lo encerrara de nuevo.

Forcejearon nuevamente para cerrar la puerta. Al final Heero no cedió ni un centímetro y Bryan de la cólera le tiró la puerta al chico en la cara. Heero se fue para atrás y cayó sobre la cama. El detective estaba furioso y lo agarró de la ropa. Lo estrelló en la cama, de nuevo.

Se quedaron en silencio… Heero debajo de Bryan, mirándolo aterrado…. Los ojos fuera de sus órbitas… Bryan se detuvo y lo soltó… No iba a lastimarlo… no podría…

Se levantó de encima del chico y gruñó.

"NO sales de esta habitación hasta que te lo ordene Heero."

"No me puedes tener encerrado para siempre."

"Sí puedo. ¿Quieres ver?"

""No me puedes apartar de Duo. Ya lo encontré y no me voy a separar de él nunca más Bryan." gritó.

Gritó con todas las ganas que tenía guardadas desde hacía tanto tiempo. Gritó como nunca lo había hecho antes, ni cuando se quedó solo en medio de la nada, ni cuando esa bala perforó su cuerpo. Tenía la voz atorada en la garganta y por fin consiguió abrirse camino fuera.

Bryan lo miró un momento, incrédulo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo¿Por qué actuaba así? Heero nunca actuaba así, hasta hace poco. Nunca se había portado así, siempre había sido muy dócil con él… pero ahora… ahora… por culpa de ese chico…. De ese tal Duo…

"No vas a salir de aquí hasta que te saques esas tonterías de la cabeza."

"No son tonterías… ¿no lo viste acaso? Era Duo… Bryan, era Duo…"

Bryan no entendía cuando estaba enojado. Lo miró más furioso que nunca.

"No puede ser… es imposible."

"¡No lo es! A quien tú no pudiste encontrar durante tanto tiempo Bryan, yo lo encontré… sabía que lo haría… en cambio tú… nunca lo buscaste."

Eso fue lo último… la última gota, la que rebalsó el vaso. Bryan arremetió contra el chiquillo y lo aplastó de nuevo contra la cama. Se quedó inmóvil antes de golpearlo con el puño que tenía en el aire.

No podía hacer eso, no podía lastimarlo. Pero tenía tanta rabia contenida. ¿Por qué? Acaso estaba enojado con él o con ese chiquillo que decía que era Duo. ¿Por qué ese maldito recuerdo tenía que aparecer justo ahora? Justo ahora que quería ser un buen padre para Heero.

No, nunca iba a poder ser un buen padre para nadie. Heero no tenía la culpa de todo esto, el único culpable era ese chiquillo que vino a su casa. Vino a llevárselo de su lado. No lo iba a permitir… Pero tampoco podía retener a Heero por siempre. Estaba actuando como un idiota… se levantó de encima de Heero, sin querer dejarlo ir… decidido a no dejar que se fuera de su vida.

Salió aún furioso. Cerró la puerta tras suyo y se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

**XXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXx **

El olor a incienso era tan fuerte que lo estaba asfixiaba de nuevo. Pero no podía levantarse de donde estaba. Arrodillado en el suelo helado, con los brazos extendidos… frente a un crucifijo enorme en donde la figura clavada lo miraba severo. ¿Acaso Él también estaba enojado? Pero no lo hizo con mala intención… se sintió como la primera vez que estuvo en esa situación. Cuando era pequeño y bastante torpe, lo suficiente para dejar caer una vela encendida sobre el altarcito. Él se enojó tanto con él que lo llevó a esa habitación y lo hizo arrodillarse ahí durante un día entero. No pudo evitar llorar porque sus piernas lo estaban matando, pero a él no le importó en lo más mínimo y lo golpeó por llorar. ¿Acaso no podía soportar un poco de dolor luego que El Señor soportó tanto dolor para salvar a los pecadores?

Cerró los ojos tratando de apartar el recuerdo para darles paso a los otros, más antiguos… plagados de la imagen de Heero. Ese era Heero, ese era el niño que aparecía en ocasiones en sus sueños.

Ahora los podía recordar, pero eran recuerdos nebulosos. Pero a la vez le provocaban tristeza y temor. Se vio a sí mismo en medio de un montón de escombros… solo, asustado… sin nadie a su alrededor. Así como se sentía siempre, muy solo. Cuando se quedaba en su habitación horas de horas mientras que el sonido de letanías rezadas a todo pulmón resonaban por toda la casa alimentando sus pesadillas. Ahora la imagen le reprochaba el no rezar más. Debía rezar para salvar su alma y la de Heero. No podía volver a las llamas infernales…

Había olvidado como rezar… y se internaba en el espeso bosque de los recuerdos. Heero echado a su lado, abrazándolo en la oscuridad de una noche estrellada. Abrazando a él no sentía más tristeza, como cuando lo tocó. No. No podía albergar esos pensamientos, tenía que dejarlos ir. Ahora tenía que recordar como se reza porque ahí venía él y no estaba muy contento que digamos.

"No escucho tus oraciones. Si yo no las puedo oír, el Señor que está en el cielo tampoco lo hace. ¿Y así quieres el perdón¡Estúpido!"

"Lo… siento."

Su mano huesuda y fría se acercó a su cabello y lo atrapó arañando su cuero cabelludo. Le dio varios tirones hasta que el tirón final estrelló su frente en el suelo.

"Pide perdón por tus malos actos…. Pide perdón y te será concedido."

No podía, no le salía más voz y su memoria estaba ocupada por el torrente de recuerdos. Balbuceó algo pero nada coherente, nada que lo satisfaga.

Lo soltó, pero no necesitaba levantar la cara para ver la expresión que estaba poniendo. Sus ojos grises salían de sus órbitas y su rostro palidecía como nunca. Los labios se le hacían muy finos. Pudo oír el sonido característico del rosario de madera, moverse entre sus dedos antes de sentir como se estrellaba sobre su cabeza y su espalda.

Pero todo esto no hacía más que traer más y más recuerdos a su memoria. Heero… Tenía que ver a Heero. Pedirle que le hablara acerca de aquellas imágenes que venían a su mente. Pero no sabía si iba a sobrevivir esta vez. Lo estaba golpeando mucho, quizá lo mataba esta vez. Eso era lo que quería finalmente… morirse.

Pero no podía si es que antes no sabía que era lo que había pasado aquella vez. Que era todo eso que estaba llegando a su mente. Si todo eso era cierto… entonces…

Dejó de golpearlo con el rosario de madera dejándole la espalda intocable. El demonio se lo tenía merecido. No iba a permitir que se saliera de su control, estaba ya demasiado desobediente ya. Este comportamiento era bastante atípico, así que debía haber alguna causa rondando. Sus instintos celestiales le decían que lo que lo estaba perturbando estaba cerca de ahí, en la tierra. Entonces tendría que tomar medidas al respecto. Redoblar su vigilancia sobre este demonio y retenerlo en su prisión. Luego de tanto luchar y perder sus alas por sacarlo del infierno, no iba a perderlo.

"Levántate alma pecadora…"

El chiquillo lo miró asustado. Se levantó torpemente pero volvió a caer al suelo. Sus piernas estaban bien acalambradas y no respondían. Terminó de rodillas… frente a él. Tomó su trenza colgante como una soga y la enroscó en su mano. Tiró de ella haciendo que se levante a la fuerza.

"Ahora que has alcanzado el perdón de tus pecados… no vuelvas a caer en la tentación… no lo hagas."

Sus ojos eran horribles, como los de un cristal gris y opaco. Tenía una mirada maligna. Pero no podía ser así, porque era un ángel…

El chiquillo asintió adolorido y cuando él lo liberó salió de la habitación tambaleándose. Tropezó un poco antes de llegar a su habitación en donde se tumbó sobre la cama.

Heero… pensaba… ahora no podía sacarlo de su mente. Necesitaba verlo, porque ahora quería saber más. Pero no debía, no podía desobedecer las órdenes celestiales, Eso era muy peligroso. Pero… si es que esos recuerdos eran reales… ¿acaso no era él un demonio¿Acaso no lo sacaron de las llamas infernales? No… quizá Heero era también un demonio, por eso tenía marcas de quemaduras en su espalda.

Estaba tan confundido. No sabía que hacer.

**xxxXXXxxx **

Bryan salió a trabajar como todas las mañanas. Heero no fue a la escuela. Se levantó. Preparó el almuerzo y empacó un par de cosas. Cerró la puerta de la casa tras él.

Caminó mucho para llegar a la casa donde vivía Duo. No sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo pero no tenía otra opción.

De repente podía tocar la puerta y esperar a que saliera Duo a recibirlo. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que salga ese horrible sujeto. Esperaría a que Duo saliera, tarde o temprano tenía que suceder eso. Esperó un par de horas sentado entre la maleza frente a la casa de madera. Dentro sólo silencio, nadie entraba, nadie salía. De repente no había nadie en casa y llegarían más tarde. Pero sus dudas fueron resultas un momento después cuando vio una figura sombría y oscura salir de la casa.

Los ojos grises escudriñaron el panorama y luego avanzaron calle abajo alejándose. Heero sin perder tiempo se acercó a la puerta y llamó. Nadie acudió a abrir. Volvió a intentarlo pero fue el mismo resultado.

Cansado de todo esto decidió ocultarse a ver si Duo regresaba. Pero decidió rodear la casa sólo de puro curioso. Estaba en eso cuando se topó con una ventana de rejas y cortinas semi abiertas. Algo había en esa cortina silenciosa que le llamó la atención. Pudo ver algo dentro, que se movía. Se pegó a la ventana cerrada y pudo ver a Duo durmiendo sobre la cama, revolviéndose sobre esta,

Sin perder tiempo golpeó la luna de la ventana y Duo saltó del susto.

"¿Qué haces aquí¿

¿Qué pretendes¿Estas loco?" su voz sonaba a reproche pero la verdad estaba contentísimo de que estuviera con él ahí.

"Vine a verte… Duo…"

"Sí… ya veo. Pero no puedes estar aquí ¿sabes? Es muy peligroso. Él te puede ver… tienes que irte." Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

"Me iré si me prometes que irás a verme al parque de la otra vez."

"No sé si pueda. Ahora no puedo salir de la casa. Cerró la puerta por fuera ¿ves? No sé cuando me deje salir."

"Si no puedes hoy te esperaré mañana. Voy a estar ahí. ¿Me irás a buscar?" No se iba a rendir, no había nadado toda la noche, para ahogarse en la orilla.

Duo vaciló un poco. No era correcto pero ya no le importaba mucho lo que estaba bien o no.

"Heero… espera un momento… mmm…. Mira… crees que puedas colarte por la ventana de al lado. Tiene un hueco muy pequeño para pasar pero de repente puedes… entrar por ahí."

Heero sonrió casi tanto como Duo con la propuesta. Era arriesgado pero podía intentarlo. Y para salir usaría el mismo escape, todo estaba bien entonces.

Encontró el lugar indicado y así lo hizo. Fue un poco complicado trepar y pasar por ahí pero al final lo logró. Dejó su maleta oculta entre la maleza. Una vez dentro Duo lo recibió feliz.

"Heero… mmm antes que nada quisiera que me expliques… algo."

"Dime"

"MMM… es qué… me dijiste acerca de… de que nos conocimos antes ¿no? Entonces lo que yo quería saber era si… quiero…mmm que me digas que pasó… quiero saber"

Decirle lo quje sucedió, si ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo instante. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Ahora se acababa de ir de su casa y se metía furtivamente a la casa de ese loco. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No tenía donde vivir, no tenía a donde ir ni a nadie. Sólo a Duo y hacia él se dirigió.

Pero si Duo quería saber… se lo diría todo.

"Cuando yo te conocí estaba muy solo. Mi mamá se había muerto y me dejó solo. Me acuerdo que estuve muchos días por ahí, vagando hasta que me encontraste. Desde ese día estuvimos andando juntos por todos lados. Tú tenías una casa donde nos echábamos en el suelo a mirar las estrellas y ahí dormíamos. Pero un día te pusiste muy mal y… unos tipos nos agarraron y nos llevaron a ese lugar… ese lugar donde habían otros niños como nosotros…"

Las palabras de Heero dibujaban imágenes en su mente. Cada palabra, cada sílaba despertaba un recuerdo vivo. Más y más recuerdos, más y más imágenes.

"Y ese lugar era… horrible. Pero tú y yo estábamos juntos en eso. Así que era menos horrible. Un día apareció ese tipo con el que vives y… vino otro de los clientes y tu tenías que subir con él… a una habitación… ¿no lo recuerdas? No es algo que quieras recordar."

Algo de eso venía a su memoria, se vio en una habitación amplia de sábanas oscuras, con un hombre a su lado, que lo estaba lastimando. Junto con las imágenes podía sentir mucha tristeza.

"Pero de pronto empezaste a correr. No me dijiste que estaba pasando, sólo corriste. Te empezaron a perseguir y de pronto… se fue la luz en el edificio. Y yo también corrí a buscarte. Tuve miedo de que te lastimaran. Hasta que te encontré… y escuchamos explosiones dentro del edificio. Pero la puerta de salida de la gente estaba cerrada, la habían cerrado para que nadie se escape. Nosotros queríamos aprovechar y huir pero apareció ese sujeto de los ojos grises y quiso matarte… te apuntó con una pistola… y yo… lo detuvo. Me dio a mí… luego te llevó con él. El edificio estaba en llamas. No pude evitar que te llevara… entonces me quedé ahí en el suelo… esperando morirme… pero entró un policía y me sacó de ahí. Les pedí que te buscaran… pero no te hallaron. Todo este tiempo te estuve buscando y hace poco es cuando te encontré."

Heero sabía que omitía muchos detalles pero la emoción no lo dejaba articular ideas.

Duo por su parte estaba atónito escuchando…. Podía recordar algunas cosas menos lo último que mencionó. No se acordaba de él… ni siquiera de la persecución, ni del edificio, pero si de las llamas… del infierno….

Se empezó a sentir muy triste, desconsolado por todo esto. No podía ser cierto… pero tenía mucho sentido. Heero se sentó sobre su cama, a su lado. Sin saber bien que hacía apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, con suma naturalidad. Quizá lo había hecho en el pasado, un pasado que le era tan extraño ahora.

Heero lo recibió y lo abrazó. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y besó su frente. Tenía tantas ganas de estrujarlo y besarlo como nunca antes. Pero no podía hacer algo así, eso no estaba bien. Duo sollozaba sobre su hombro, tal vez lo estaba lastimando. Lamió sus mejillas saladas y sin pensarlo más depositó sus labios sobre los de Duo.

Duo lo miró sorprendido y luego cerró los ojos. Entreabrió sus labios.

Ahora Heero estaba sorprendido. Duo rodeó la cintura de Heero y empezó a acariciarlo con la yema de sus dedos. Ya no iban a poder detenerse y lo sabían. Duo cayó sobre la cama llevado por Heero que se posó sobre él, besándolo. Duo enterró sus dedos en el cabello desordenado y oscuro mientras no podía abandonar su boca.

Se besaron como si el mundo se estuviera acabando. Heero dio un paso más besándole el cuello, descendiendo por la garganta y retirando la tela que cubría su cuerpo. Ayudó a Duo a sacarse la ropa, despacio. Pronto Duo estuvo totalmente desnudo frente a él. Tomó un extremo de la trenza larguisima y la soltó con sus dedos. Se desató un mar de rizos castaños que cayeron sobre su cuerpo cuando Duo se echó sobre él.

Hizo que Heero se deshiciera de su ropa retirándola con sus labios. Besaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de Heero, sus quemaduras, sus cicatrices, sus venas salidas, sus músculos redondeados, su abdomen liso. Se enredó en su cuerpo mientras lo recorría a besos. Heero estaba tocando el cielo

Le devolvió cada uno de los besos, explorando el cuerpo liso de Duo, su piel nívea, las cicatrices que recordaba y algunas nuevas. Se perdió en su ombligo rodeándolo con su lengua y descendiendo poco a poco. Duo se retorció al sentir como miles de voltios pasaban por su espalda descendiendo más y más. Heero atrapó con sus labios su miembro haciéndolo gritar de placer. Todo esto le parecía familiar pero no podía recordar como así. Se onduló hacia atrás tirando su cabeza y sus rizos temblaron sobre los muslos de Heero.

Duo se ondulaba más y más pero Heero no se podía detenerse… quería beberse toda esa piel de miel que tenía frente a él. Siguió con sus caricias y al ver que Duo estaba a punto de estallar se detuvo. Duo lo miró entonces recobrando el sentido y se colocó encima de él, sobre su miembro erguido. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios instintivamente, Heero se apoderó de sus caderas y lo hizo descender despacio.

Duo abrió los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras montones de imágenes atravesaban su mente. Podía recordarlo, podía finalmente recordarlo. Heero, ese era Heero, caminando a su lado en las calles, durmiendo con él en ese cuarto donde los dejaban encerrados, Heero a su lado en la fila… Heero en todo momento… Dos gruesas lágrimas descendieron hasta reventar sobre le colchón. Lágrimas plateadas…

Había deseado tocar a Duo de este modo tantas veces, pero otras tantas sintió mucho temor. Temor porque cada vez que pensaba en él no podía apartar el recuerdo compuesto de los días amargos. No podía dejar de pensar lo mal que se sentía haciéndolo o cuanto dolía cuando se lo hacían. Tenía miedo profundo de hacerle daño como se lo habían hecho a él. Lo último que quería era lastimarlo. Pero Duo tenía la propiedad de traer las pesadillas a la vida y alejar los malos recuerdos cuando entraba en contacto con su piel. Ahora estaba alejando a todos esos fantasmas, llenando de luz su vida. Ahora por fin estaba siendo muy feliz. Nunca pensó que podía sentirse tan bien haciendo esto. Era maravilloso, su cuerpo y su mente flotaban rumbo al cielo que se acercaba cada vez más.

Abrió los ojos para no perderse ni un segundo de Duo. Descubrió las lágrimas de luz cayendo sobre la cama y estuvo a punto de detenerse. El terror lo envolvió, lo estaba lastimando… se quedó paralizado. Duo notó la inquietud y devolvió sus ojos llorosos sobre él. Se miraron un momento llenos de terror.

"Heero… yo…."

No quería oírlo, no quería que le dijera nada. No tenía porque, lo estaba lastimando y no quería que se lo dijera. No quería hacerle daño pero no supo evitarlo. Duo se detuvo en seco…. Sin bajarse de encima. Heero tenía los ojos húmedos, se sentía tan mal por todo esto… no quiso hacerlo, pero nunca le salía nada bien. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

"Heero… no te detengas… por favor…"

Lo miró aún más asustado. Pero acto seguido reanudó lo que había iniciado. Duo se volvió a ondular sobre él mientras gemían ambos. Heero empezó a sentir que sus pesadillas se iban diluyendo en la mágica sensación que cosquilleaba en donde sus cuerpos se unían. Duo no paraba de moverse y Heero no soltaba sus caderas.

Fundieron sus miradas mientras hacían esfuerzos por llegar juntos. Pero no lo lograron, Duo llegó un segundo antes que Heero. Gritó mucho, como quizá no había gritado nunca. Estalló sobre el abdomen de Heero y este al ver tal espectáculo hizo lo propio. Apretó con fuerza sus caderas y dio un último impulso dejándose llevar. Gritaron juntos y luego exhaustos de tanto esfuerzo cayeron juntos en un pesado sopor.

Heero atrapó los labios de Duo hasta él último momento, sin querer dejarlos mientras podía estar a su lado. Duo lo aceptó de buen modo y se enroscó en el cuerpo de su compañero. Cerraron los ojos fundidos en un abrazo, adormecidos por el suave bamboleo del viento y la cortina.  
El sueño los invadió tan profundamente que los ojos de Duo se abrieron con violencia cuando sintió la puerta de la casa abrirse. Paralizado por el terror oyó las pisadas de madera avanzar hacia su habitación al compás de letanías celestiales.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para despertar a Heero de su lado cuando se abrió la puerta con furia.

"Maldito demonio… "alcanzó a escuchar.

**Continuará...**


	11. Only one chance

**Yeee por fin un capitulo mas jejejejeje jujujuju me demoré un poquitin nomas en actualizar. Pero no me odien... ya esta aqui y calientito el capitulo jejeje.

* * *

**

**12. Only one chance**

Entró furioso en la habitación gritando como un demente. Apenas Heero alcanzó a esconderse bajo la cama. Duo lo miraba perplejo y nervioso mientras el sujeto de pie al borde de la cama lo miraba como si frente a sus ojos estuviera algo monstruoso.

Y se fue contra él atrapando su cuello con violencia asesina. Si no lo había hecho antes era porque creía que era capaz de redimirlo. Pero un demonio como ese no tenía remedio.

Duo cayó sobre la cama tratando de zafarse de las tenazas que le quitaban el aire. Temblaba pensando que Heero estaba debajo de la cama, preocupado porque lo podía descubrir. Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

"Déjame… déjame... en paz."

De nada servía pedirle algo, estaba fuera de si.

Demonios, eres un demonio. Eres un ser despreciable… no puedes renunciar a esas costumbres asquerosas… maldito demonio.- sus palabras las acompañaba con los puños cerrados. -Nunca debí sacarte de ese lugar. No tienes remedio, malagradecido. Después de todo lo que hice por ti.

"No… tú eres un maldito. Lo sé todo… lo sé todo." No pudo contenerse.

"Eres un demonio, luego que salvé tu carne de las llamas que te iban a consumir, luego que quemé mis alas por salvarte. Así me pagas… pecador…"

Heero no podía esperar a que lo mate, no podía quedarse esperando que algo peor suceda…. Abandonó su refugio, aún desnudo, y se fue sobre el demente, con rabia contenida, tratando de detenerlo.

Pero este seguía golpeando a Duo, ahora con un artefacto de madera y ya estaba logrando lastimarlo bastante.

"Déjalo en paz."

Entre los dos podría salir de ese lugar, entre los dos podrían hacer una nueva vida, emprender nuevos caminos. Sí tan solo tuvieran una oportunidad.

Volteó a verlo, volteó con los ojos hirviendo de rabia. Y su cólera aumentó al reconocer en sus ojos el odio, al darse cuenta que había dejado a más de uno vivo.

Al parecer no hice bien mi trabajo, debí exterminarlos a todos, pero dejé algunos sueltos.

De un bolsillo de su traje oscuro sacó un revólver. Heero retrocedió espantado, perdió automáticamente todo el coraje. Los ojos abiertos fijos en el cañón que lo apuntaba como aquella noche espantosa. El dolor de la herida le hizo recordar en carne viva lo sucedido. De nuevo estaban en problemas y no iban a salir de ellos esta vez.

Giró el tambor haciendo chasquear el revólver. Heero parpadeó asustado.

"Levántate." Ordenó ayudando a Duo a ponerse de pie tomándolo del cabello. Lo estrelló sobre la cama y cayó al lado de Heero.

Ahora no habría nada quien los salve. Aquella vez fue su buena suerte o quizá no era su hora. Pero en esta ocasión, no había otra oportunidad más.

Pero el sujeto no disparaba. Los miraba a ambos con ira, como si tuviera en frente algo repulsivo. Si los hubiera podido desaparecer con sólo su mirada ya no existirían. Se detuvo a contemplarlos apuntándolos con el arma. Sus labios empezaron a moverse compulsivamente recitando palabras desconocidas.

No pudo evitarlo y abrazó a Duo. Si iban a morir entonces no lo iba a dejar, juntos hasta el final como siempre había deseado.

Se enfureció más al punto que disparó y erró el tiro. Rozó apenas el cráneo de Heero dejando correr una delgada línea de sangre sobre su rostro.

"¡Impuros! No permitiré que vengan a ensuciar este recinto con sus pecados." Gritó mientras que trataba de separarlos.

Pero Heero se aferró a Duo como si lo necesitara para vivir. Entonces el sujeto prescindió del arma y volvió a armarse de su rosario de madera. Repartiendo golpes a discreción no logró separar sus cuerpos aún desnudos.

No se iban a separar así los llenara de plomo. Heero lo apretaba contra su pecho como si quisiera absorberlo por completo dentro de si. Duo escondía su rostro adolorido sobre la piel cálida y perfumada con el sudor.

No podía imaginarse una mejor manera de morir. Junto a él… no sabía cuanto lo quería hasta hacía unos momentos. Ahora si que no iba a poder soltarlo nunca más, aunque le arrancaran los brazos para no poder aferrarse a Duo. Podía recordar las noches que pasó en vela, soñando con encontrarlo, reviviendo los momentos que pasaron juntos. Sio iba a morir entonces este era el modo que más deseaba.

Perdieron la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Las luces se apagaron de pronto. Heero cerró los ojos sintiendo que si los abría de nuevo iba a seguir unido a Duo por siempre.

**xxxXXXxxxXXX**

Quizá una oportunidad más para que las cosas se arreglen. Como cuando salió de su casa aquella vez cuando era pequeño. Cuando su mamá no volvió a abrir los ojos más y estaba tan callada. Entonces decidió a su cortísima edad que era momento de salir y darse una oportunidad a sí mismo.

Un paso primero, luego otro y estaba en la calle a su suerte. Hubiera podido morir de hambre y de frío en un ambiente tan ajeno a las cuatro paredes que componían el mundo que había conocido. Su mamá no lo dejaba salir a la calle, la cual conocía mediante una ventana chiquita.

Algunas veces salía con ella, pero casi había olvidado esas imágenes difusas.

Soñaba con ella entonces. Su cabello oscurísimo y su rostro pálido. Su voz apagada y sus sueños largos. La veía junto a él. De repente venía a buscarlo por fin. Recordó haber pensado en ella cuando estuvo en el hospital recuperándose, pero sus pensamientos los acaparaba Duo.

Quizá ella era el anunció que necesitaba para saber que estaba muerto y que finalmente ese sujeto se deshizo de ellos. Abrió los ojos aún viéndola a su lado silenciosa como siempre. Ella sonrió y pronto se disipó como la neblina de invierno.

Buscó a Duo a tientas y en la oscuridad. No lo halló y entró en pánico. Qué había hecho ese demente con él. Si le había hecho algún daño entonces lo iba a matar tan pronto lo tuviera de nuevo frente a él.

Todo estaba mal, desde que abandonó su casa, desde que dejó a Bryan atrás. La mala estrella lo perseguía implacable. Trató de tranquilizarse rumiando la manera de liquidar a aquel demente si es que le había hecho daño a Duo.

Un poco más tranquilo descubrió que estaba encerrado en una habitación estrecha y con una única puerta. Al parecer un armario que contenía un terrible olor a ropa vieja y guardada por años. Algunas de estas prendas le servían de colchón. Eran trajes negros a modo de túnicas. Este tipo debía pertenecer a algún tipo de secta o algo así, pensó mientras apoyaba un oído en la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía fuera. Sólo captaba el sonido de música estridente retumbando en las paredes.

Nada más captaban sus oídos.Ni la voz de Duo, ni la voz del sujeto ese. Nada más. Y el terrot invadió su mente. Si es que le había hecho algo a Duo… lo iba a matar, eso sin dudarlo un segundo.

Esperó un rato más con el oído pegado a la puerta cuando percibió pasos acercándose. Suspiró tratando de aquietar el palpitar de su corazón. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar un chorrito de luz dentro. Preparado para saltarle encima al menor descuido del demente se agazapó como un animal salvaje.

La puerta se abrió completamente y la abatida silueta de Duo quedó al descubierto.

"¿Estás bien, qué sucedió?" Apenas pudo preguntar porque un golpe en la espalda lo lanzó a un lado. Adolorido levantó la cabeza mientras que Duo se arrojaba sobre él para protegerlo de los golpes que caían como lluvia sobre ambos. Ese tipo los iba a terminar matando.

"Vengan conmigo, demonios pérfidos." Masculló el sujeto.

Duo se separó del lado de Heero y lo siguió con dificultad. Adolorido por los golpes recientes. Heero intentó atraparlo y hacerle más preguntas pero su compañero avanzó impidiéndoselo.

Pronto entendió que no debía hacerlo enojar más de la cuenta. Ambos lo condujeron al cuarto de baño donde Duo le susurró a Heero que se aseara. Luego permaneció en silencio mientras acababa con la faena.

El sujeto los vigilaba de cerca, sus ojos grises escudriñando sus movimientos. Apenas podía voltear a ver el rostro de Duo que estaba actuando muy extraño. Pronto acabó de limpiar su rostro abatido y volteó completamente a encararlos a ambos.

Quiero que salgas por esa puerta y no quiero volver a verte por aquí.-

El sujeto apretaba los labios con ira. Heero no podía creer lo que oía. Lo iba a dejar ir después de todo.

"No me iré sin Duo."

"Te irás solo antes de que cambie de opinión y acabe con ambos en este instante como debí hacerlo desde un principio."

Nervioso, el rostro de Duo lucía desencajado y nervioso. Lo miraba suplicante y sin decir una palabra, rogandole con los ojos que aceptara el trato.

"No. No lo voy a dejar aquí."

"He dicho que te largues demonio. Vete de este recinto sagrado, vete y regresa al infierno donde perteneces y nunca más vuelvas a asomar tu maligna presencia."

Ante la negativa de Heero tuvo que intervenir el otro chiquillo. Asustado y suplicante, mirando con temor a aquel sujeto y sus ojos grises se atrevió a intervenir.

"Por favor Heero, vete. Yo estaré bien, este es mi lugar, vete. Tienes que irte por favor… no puedes quedarte aquí."

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Duo le pedía que se fuera, obviamente estaba siendo obligado por aquel sujeto. No podía permitir que se quede con ese demente, no otra vez. No iba a aceptar el trato. Pero no tenía opción después de todo. Duo corría peligro, era peor si se quedaba. Pero de repente si se iba podía tener la oportunidad de rescatarlo luego.

Entonces suspiró profundamente ahogando el nudo en su garganta junto con las ganas de romper en llanto. No de nuevo…

No quería dejar a Duo de nuevo.

El sujeto le aventó la maleta que había dejado escondida entre la maleza que rodeaba la casa. Heero la tomó prometiendose a sí mismo volver lo más pronto posible por él. Eso haría tan pronto llegara, tan pronto regresara con Bryan. Eso debío hacer desde el principio, se abría ahorrado tantos problemas.

Con dificultad avanzó hacia la puerta guiado por el sujeto que lo miraba con asco. Le dio un empujón en la espalda y estaba fuera de la casa.

"No quiero volver a saber más de ti." Susurró en su oído mientras que el cañón de su arma se le clavaba en la espalda."No quiero volver a saber más de ti y que estas cerca de este lugar. Si no terminaré lo que dejé pendiente con este demonio."

A Heero se le heló la sangre.

Un nuevo empujón y la puerta se cerró tras él.

Corrió a esconderse entre unos árboles cercanos. Se derrumbó en el suelo y dejó correr el llanto que estaba conteniendo.

De nuevo lo dejó atrás, de nuevo lo estaba perdiendo. Pero no podía perder tiempo, tenía que correr a su lado, correr a sacarlo de ese lugar. No podía dejarlo con ese demente. Pero entendió el mensaje perfectamente.

Corrió entonces, corrió sobre sus pasos errantes que debieron conducirlo hacia la libertad al lado de Duo, pero que solo empeoraron las cosas.

No podía esperar a regresar al lado de Bryan, no podía esperar de contarle lo que había ocurrido. Seguramente iba a gritar y regañarlo, pero no tenían tiempo para eso. Debían sacar a Duo antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Llegó a la casa que era su hogar agotado, arrastrándose por el suelo, sin fuerzas para nada.

Buscó la llave que siempre llevaba pero recordó que la había dejado atrás luego de su partida. Entonces se le hizo un mundo el hecho de tocar la puerta. No fue necesario después de todo porque se abrió solita.

Bryan estaba tras la puerta, con el rostro de preocupación evidente. Su gesto empeoró cuando percibió que traía la cara hinchada por los golpes.

Heero tuvo que bajar la mirada y por un momento sintió ganas de salir corriendo. Vergüenza y tristeza se combinaban mientras que seguía sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

"Entra." Ordenó Bryan como caído del cielo.

Cumplió la orden al momento arrastrando su cuerpo adolorido hasta quedarse de pie en medio de la sala. Sin saber por donde empezar, sin saber como contarle lo que había sucedido. Ordenaba sus ideas mientras en la frente de Bryan se formaban arrugas de enojo que no había conocido antes.

No te voy a preguntar donde estuviste, ni que estuviste haciendo. Quiero que vayas a tu habitación y te quedes ahí y no salgas hasta que yo te lo ordene.

Heero intentó negarse para explicarle lo grave de la situación pero Bryan se anticipó a ello y de otro grito lo calló.

No te atrevas Heero. Largate a tu habitación antes que pierda la paciencia contigo.

"Es que no entiendes Bryan, es Duo, él está en peligro y…"

"No me hables de ese mocoso, Heero, no seas tan cínico en mencionarlo. Lo sé todo y … y no quiero hablar ahora porque pierdo el control y te asesino. Vete a tu habitación…"

No entendía que estaba pasando pero no podía obedecerlo, aunque lo que más deseaba era descanzar un momento.

"No entiendes… escúchame por favor… lo que sucedió fue que…"

"A tu habitación, ahora. Y dame esa mochila que traes ahí."Se la arrebató de las manos temblorosas. La abrió con violencia y dejó caer el contenido al suelo con todas sus pertenencias y una bolsa trasparente de contenido blanco que no recordaba haber visto antes.

Al parecer eso estaba buscando. Su rostro se volvió amargo como si hubiera mascado un pedazo de hiel. Lo miró decepcionado y furioso a la vez. Levantó el paquete del suelo y antes de que Heero pudiera alegar que no era suyo gritó de nuevo.

"Vete a tu habitación Heero. No me hagas obligarte."

Pero no iba a ceder, no podía abandonar a Duo ahora. No sabía bien que estaba ocurriendo, no sabía como ese paquete llegó a su mochila, no sabía como iba a hacer que Bryan entre en razón, pero algo tenía que hacer.

Pero Bryan no se lo iba a permitir.

A empujones lo metió en la habitación a pesar de que el chiquillo se resistió a mordidas y patadas. Lo aventó contra la cama y finalmente lo esposó en uno de los barrotes de esta. Heero gritó y pataleó aún más y Bryan cerró la puerta por fuera.

Tras la puerta cerrada Bryan se derrumbó en el suelo, dejando en libertad viejas lágrimas que ya se habían olvidado. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se quedó quieto donde estaba mientras que las protestas de Heero llenaban la casa…

**Continuaráaaaaaa...**


	12. Misery

**Bueno un capitulo más. He estado ocupada con mi trabajo y mis estudios y el asma que no me deja vivir. Asi que lamento la demora. Jejeje...bueno... disfrutenla tanto como yo. ****Bites... **

Ningún personaje me pertenece, yo sólo escribo un fic.

**

* * *

**

**12. Misery**

"¿Qué rayos le hiciste? Bryan si le has hecho algo a ese chico te juro que…" Karen entró por la puerta atropellándolo.

Tratando de guardar la compostura, aventó una bolsa transparente sobre la mesa.

"Yo no he hecho nada." respondió con la voz que se le apagaba al terminar la oración.

Ella enmudeció al ver la bolsita. Conocía el contenido a la perfección y los efectos que tenía. Su rostro se arrugó en una expresión triste. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

"No me digas…"

No quiso responderle. Cerró los ojos tragando un nudo que no lo abandonaba desde que el chico se fue de la casa. Ahora que estaba de vuelta se había convertido en un collar que lo asfixiaba.

Se desparramó en una silla sin querer seguir con la conversación.

"¿Dónde está? Espero que no le hayas hecho nada Bryan… me imagino que hablaste con él antes de hacer nada ¿no?"

Pero no le respondió. No podía encontrar palabras porque todas se habían ido volando por la ventana cuando regresó a la casa y se dio cuenta que Heero no iba a volver.

Ahora que estaba de vuelta… no sabía que iba a hacer.

Ella no necesitaba una respuesta después de todo. Se dirigió a la habitación del chico y tomó la llave del mueble. Entró y la habitación estaba oscura. Encendió la luz y Heero estaba echado en la cama de espaldas a la puerta, aparentemente dormido.

Entró despacio y se hizo un lado en la cama donde pudo sentarse. No reaccionaba y parecía estar profundamente dormido. Colocó entonces una mano sobre su frente como queriendo comprobar que no tuviera fiebre. Separó los cabellos que le impedían ver su rostro.

Heero se movió ligeramente al contacto.

"¿Quieres que conversemos?"

Él abrió los ojos sin querer mirarla. Quieto separó los labios sin querer hablarle. Sus manos aún sujetas a la cabecera de la cama. Ella no lo había notado al parecer. Lo que quería era salir de esa habitación y correr hacia Duo. En un afán suicida correr hacia él y no separarse nunca más. La verdad que prefería morirse a su lado a vivir sin él.

"Heero…"

Su voz suave lo transportaba al lado de su mamá. El recuerdo amargo de ella era como una punzada en el pecho. Cerró los ojos para no recordarla más y reemplazarla por Duo. Pero ella insistió con su voz suave

"¿Te gustaría contarme que pasó?" insistió al no recibir una respuesta.

Pero el chiquillo era bastante terco y se empecinaba en no decir una palabra. Y ella era similar, terca como una mula así que entre tercos compitieron durante media hora de silencio e insistencia.

Heero se rindió sabiendo que ella no se iba a mover de su lado hasta que accediera a hablar. Ella era así, ya la conocía bien.

Suspiró, moviéndose ligeramente porque aún seguía unido a la cama. Levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a mirarla por fin. En silencio la miró fijamente, sintiendo que sus ojos se posaban en cara magulladura que tenía en la cara, mientras que su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de preocupación.

Abrió la boca sin poder articular palabra. Seguramente muchas ideas pasaban por su cabeza. Pero era seguro que ninguna tenía algo que ver con lo que realmente había sucedido.

Antes de que ella pudiera formular alguna conclusión apresurada, o en su defecto que corriera a asesinar a Bryan hallándolo culpable de todo cargo, decidió hablar. Pero no sabía por donde iba a empezar. De repente del principio, de repente desde que todo empezó a ir mal, pero sería muy largo de contar. De repente si ellos sabían la historia entenderían porque no podía apartarse de Duo.

Tragó saliva sintiendo que la garganta la tenía seca como un desierto. Entonces la miró a los ojos y empezó su relato. Casi sin parpadear tratando de contener la emoción que le provocaba repasar la historia que tenía con Duo. Porque quizá ahora no lo iba a volver a ver.

Cada palabra le traía una sensación distinta, pero todas le recordaban a Duo. Y eso hacía que se sintiera cada vez peor.

Mientras él narraba lo sucedido desde el inicio a ella se le descomponía la cara. Por momentos parecía que se iba a quebrar como un cristal y volar por la habitación hecha mil pedazos.

Siempre quiso hablar con alguien del tema. Siempre quiso contarle a alguien todo lo que guardaba dentro, porque cada vez se le hacía más difícil de guardar.

Ahora no importaba mucho que ella le creyera o no. Había tomado una decisión. A penas lograra que Bryan lo soltara iba a regresar por Duo. No importaba morir en el intento, eso era mil veces mejor a quedarse sin hacer nada por estar a su lado. Entonces estaba decidido, ahora sólo debía lograr que Bryan lo dejara libre.

Pero eso no sería nada fácil, pero ella sería útil para lograr sus planes. Ella podía conseguir que Bryan cambie de parecer, ella era la salida.

Entonces terminó de contarle toda su vida. Y ella se veía desconsolada al punto de llorar. Como podía hacerla llorar si ella era había hecho tanto por el. Sin dudad se merecía todo lo malo que le estaba sucediendo.

Pero no era momento para pensar en ella. Ella iba a estar bien, sin duda. Ella tenía una familia, personas por las cuales preocuparse. Él no tenía a nadie mas que a Duo y si lo perdía. Entonces no servía de nada seguir vivo.

Parecía que la había dejado sin palabras. Sólo lo miraba sin saber que decir. Ella siempre tenía algo que decir. Pero en esta ocasión se quedó en silencio. Ambos permanecieron en ese estado un rato más, hasta que el sonido de las pisadas de Bryan los sacó de sus pensamientos.

Quizá ella pensaba el modo en que lo iba requintar por su comportamiento obtuso o por esposarlo a la cama y comportarse como una bestia. O quizá no le quedaba claro el como el paquete de polvillo blanco había llegado a la maleta de Heero.

Eso era algo que él mismo no sabía responder. Pero era lógico que ese sujeto se había encargado de meterla dentro. ¿Pero cómo Bryan supo que estaba ahí? Eso era algo que no iba a entender su es que no se lo preguntaba. Pero como iban las cosas dudaba mucho que lo fuera a escuchar. Entonces sólo necesitaba que lo suelte, no importaba que le creyera o no. Bryan sólo creía en lo que veían sus ojos, nada más y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible sacárselo.

Entonces era caso perdido.

Pero seguía esposado y el tiempo avanzaba y Duo podía estar en problemas. Si no iba a lograr ayuda de parte de ellos entonces iba a hacerlo solo.

"Creo que debes hablar con él. Necesitas decirle esto que me has dicho a mi."

A Heero la cara se le arrugó en una mueca esta vez.

"Antes que nada debe saber estas cosas él. Él puede ser medio cerrado, y tosco, y totalmente necio." exclamó casi gritando..." pero sabes que se preocupa por ti. Habla con él y explícale como son las cosas."

Heero podía apostar que ni ella misma creía sus propias palabras. Entonces no había remedio. Apenas lo soltara iba a correr en busca de Duo y luego...

Y luego no sabía que iba a pasar, pero de cualquier modo esta vez no iba a permitir que nada lo separe de su lado.

Ella salió de la habitación en penumbras con el rostro arrugado y sabor amargo en los labios. Ahora iba a ir a armarle un lío a Bryan. Eso hacía siempre que sucedía algo como esto, cada vez que se salía de sus casillas y aterrorizaba al pobre chiquillo.

Pero Heero ya no era el niñito medio muerto que trajo a su casa hacía tanto tiempo. Cuando le comentó acerca del caso, a ella se le hizo pedacitos el corazón. Lo acompañó un par de veces en sus visitas al hospital mientras el chiquillo permaneció en cuidados intensivos, sin saber si iba a vivir o no.

Cuando se enteraron que lo iban a llevar a un albergue para niños con la esperanza que lo adoptara alguien, a Bryan le entró la idea de llevárselo a su casa. En un inicio ella pensó que era producto de la costumbre de verlo todos los días en el hospital. No le pareció una buena idea, siendo su compañero desordenado y adicto al trabajo. Entonces no había manera de que las autoridades le fueran a dar la custodia del pequeñuelo ni que pudiera cuidarlo de todas maneras.

Pero una noche la sacó de la cama, nervioso porque el chiquillo estaba en su casa hecho un manojo de nervios. Cuando llegó todo era un caos en la casa.

Tuvo que hacer salir a su compañero para tranquilizar al mismo chiquillo que vio en el hospital, ahora agazapado debajo de un armario, histérico y aterrorizado.

Sabía perfectamente que su compañero nunca le quiso hacer ningún daño, pero su sola presencia era demasiado para el chiquillo.

Desde aquella crisis se hizo la idea de que cada vez que no supiera como manejar la situación con el chiquillo iba a pedir su auxilio. Entonces se acostumbró a salir corriendo a penas la llamara, temiendo que en un ataque de nervios a Bryan le fuera a dar algo.

Como ya había sucedido una vez. Tenía que cuidarse su compañero, ya había estado hospitalizado y no podía exponerse a emociones fuertes como estas. Pero no había remedio, ambos eran tal para cual. Igual de necios.

Encontró a Bryan en su lugar favorito para desparramarse cuando estaba tenso, en el mueble de la sala. Con los dedos masajeando sus sienes trataba de calmar sus ganas de tumbar la puerta viendo que se demoraba ella, demasiado en salir y traerle novedades.

Cuando la sintió aproximarse abandonó sus masajes. Ella se veía tensa y preocupada como nunca la había visto antes. De repente era peor de lo que se imaginaba... de repente Heero consumía más de lo que él imaginaba, o de repente estaba metido en cosas mayores.

Igual todo era culpa suya, si le hubiera prestado más atención, si hubiera estado en casa más tiempo en vez de dejarlo a su suerte dentro de la casa. Si hubiera seguido el manual para padres inexpertos en el cual decía que la comunicación era lo más importante.

Quizá esto no hubiera pasado nunca.

Pero no había vuelta atrás, entonces solo quedaba un camino a seguir. No necesitaba esperar a que ella le diera las noticias, ni escuchar más sus regaños. Tenía que afrontar la culpa y las consecuencias de sus actos. Todo era culpa suya pero de igual modo tenía que arreglar lo que había hecho mal.

No había podido ser un buen padre para Heero, así que ahora era tiempo de pagar por sus actos.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó armado de valor. Si algo le asustaba a estas alturas era una respuesta, de cualquier tipo.

"Necesitas hablar con él. Tienes que escucharlo, no te puedes cerrar y escucha lo que te va a decir." Karen estaba tan angustiada que su voz casi parecía un sollozo.

"No tiene nada que decirme, Karen, no hay nada más que hablar. Ya he tomado una decisión al respecto."

"No sin antes escucharlo. Tiene muchas cosas que decirte y…"

"Es definitivo. Sé que todo es mi culpa, lo reconozco. Yo no le presté la atención suficiente y por eso actúa así."

"Pero ahora es cuando… si conversan…" Bryan podía ser tan terco a veces.

"No, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Mañana mismo lo llevaré a rehabilitación, luego de ello entregaré su custodia, no estoy calificado para cuidarlo." Tirar la toalla, no había nada más que pudiera hacer por él después de todo.

Ella lo miró pasmada, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo tal cosa.

"Vas a abandonarlo ¿no Bryan? Vas a huir como un cobarde." Estaba asustado, como un niño ante lo que no conoce, lo que no sabe como hacer.

"No entiendes, no quiero hacerle más daño. Luego de que se rehabilite irá a un albergue hasta que cumpla 18 años y luego…"

"Luego terminará en la calle viviendo una vida miserable y será culpa tuya. Después de todo lo vas a abandonar."

"Es lo mejor. No hay nada que pueda hacer por él. ¿Has visto como ha terminado por estar conmigo? Es un adicto y… y no pude evitarlo. En mis narices pasaba esto y yo… no pude prevenirlo.

"Eres un idiota Bryan. Si tan sólo escucharas lo que tienes que decir." No había nada que hacer, nunca escuchaba. Prefería encerrarse en si mismo, esconderse en su caparazón y dejar que el río lo arrastre.

"No hay nada más que hablar, Karen. Mañana mismo lo interno para que se rehabilite."

"¿Me puedes escuchar entonces? Ese chico tiene muchas cosas que decirte, cosas que no te imaginas, que tu cabeza dura nunca se podría imaginar. Eres un idiota Bryan, si haces lo que piensas hacer vas a arrepentirte el resto de tu vida."

"No me quiero volver a arrepentir, por eso lo hago."

"Heero no es culpable de lo que le acusas. No son las cosas como las imaginas."

"¿No me digas que esa bolsa contiene harina¿Qué te sucede¿Estás ciega o no quieres ver la realidad? Ese chico es un delincuente, un adicto a las drogas que encima de todo es responsable de… de abusar de ese chico, ese tal… Duo que dice que es. No quiero hablar más al respecto Karen. No sé ni para que te pedí que vinieras. Este problema lo voy a resolver solo,  
como debí hacerlo antes…"

"Esa no es la versión que Heero me dio, si tan sólo lo escucharas serían las cosas…" Estaba tan lejos de la verdad, tan ciego y lo peor es que el remedio estaba tan a su alcance. Pero no quería abrir los ojos.

"No, entiendes mujer. No quiero saber más del asunto, no quiero saber más nada de ese chico. Quiero que desaparezca de mi vida. Quiero internarlo en una clínica y luego no volver a saber más de él. ¿Ahora lo entiendes?"

Ella lo miró furiosa a punto de estallar a rabia también. Quería creer que lo decía de furioso, de frustrado. ¿Cómo podía creerle a un extraño que le hizo una llamada por teléfono y no a Heero? No podía entender que algo como eso sucediera.

"No puedes hacer esto Bryan. Estas siendo injusto con..."

"¿Yo soy injusto? No, yo no fui quien traicionó la confianza que se le dio. Ese paquete de droga no apareció entre mis cosas, yo no soy el adicto aquí, yo no soy el acusado de abusar de ese chico." La voz se le quebró… es que todo era su culpa.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Quizá dudaba de lo que Heero le había contado, quizá estaba demasiado confundida para responder. O quizá sólo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar tan pesado. Estaba empezando a hartarse de ser la mediadora, harta de lidiar con Bryan y sus terquedades. Harta de todo. Sólo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y no volver más.

Pero si dejaba que Bryan se saliera con la suya no iba a tener motivos para regresar nunca más.

"Bryan, escúchame bien. Piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer. Por una sola maldita vez en toda tu vida detente a pensar las cosas. Sólo eso." Ella tomó su bolso de sobre la mesa donde lo aventó cuando llegó y salió sin decir más nada, sin poder articular más palabras. No servía de nada insistir con Bryan, no iba a entender.

En silencio se despidió de Heero porque sabía que si su compañero había decidido apartarse del muchacho y no había marcha atrás. Aunque luego se fuera a arrepentir el resto de su vida.

Ella salió de escena y la casa de nuevo volvió a ser un sepulcro. Silenciosa y oscura, sin que nadie se interesara en entablar un diálogo. Bryan retornó a su estado vegetal sobre el sillón, esperando que pasen las horas, esperando que el mundo se acabe y no tener que despegarse de Heero.

Cuánto lo había extrañado, cuanto le faltó su presencia. Aterrorizado lo buscó por clínicas y hospitales, rehusándose a preguntar en la morgue, temblando de sólo pensar que lo iría a encontrar en ese lugar. Sin poder descansar un segundo si quiera, pensando en donde podría estar, en lo que le podía haber pasado. No le importaba entonces donde había estado metido, ni haciendo que cosas, lo quería de vuelta, a su lado. Nada más. Entonces no le importaba en lo más mínimo que fuera el criminal más culpable del mundo, sólo que regresara sano y salvo.

Y ahora que estaba con él, sentía un tremendo alivio. Pero a la par sabía que ese estado no iba a durar demasiado. Heero tenía que irse y sabía que iba a estar mejor en una clínica donde pudiera rehabilitarse de su adicción. Mejor en un centro de esos que en la cárcel, acusado de semejante crimen. No podía ser de ese modo, no podía haber ocurrido así. Era ese chico Duo el que lo había inducido a hacer lo que hicieron y ahora… ahora lo estaban acusando de…

No podía continuar pensando porque la cabeza amenazaba con estallarle y un dolorcillo familiar se asomaba en su pecho. Nunca pensó que las cosas tendrían que ser de ese modo. Pero era lo mejor para el chico. Lo mejor para él, siempre. Aunque no lo fuera a ver de nuevo, aunque nunca más estuviera a su lado, para cuidarlo y protegerlo como tanto ansiaba.

El dolor se hacía más fuerte entonces. Cerró los ojos para cancelar los pensamientos horribles que se avecinaban. Cuando amaneciera tendría que llevarse a Heero y sacarlo de su vida.

Pero era lo mejor para él, sólo lo mejor para él. Pero si era lo mejor para él ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose miserable?

**xxxXXXxxx **

Cuando lo vio partir sabía que no lo iba a volver a ver nunca más. Pero hubiera dado lo que fuera, por poder correr a su lado. Pero sabía que no se podía ser de ese modo. No podían estar juntos y ese era el único destino que compartían.

Tuvo que decirle lo que quería. Se negó al principio, pero mejor lejos de él a que le hiciera daño. Le dijo todo lo que sabía, su dirección y acerca de Bryan. También sabía que nada bueno tramaba al preguntarle esos datos.

Ahora no había más remedio, no lo iba a volver a ver, eso era definitivo. Sus cosas metidas en una maleta y según le informó iban a partir al día siguiente. No le dijo a donde lo iba a llevar esta vez pero no le importaba demasiado.

Además nunca le decía nada.

Era suficiente con saber que no lo iba a ver más. Quizá era lo mejor, le traía muchos problemas a Heero. Al parecer desde siempre habían sido de ese modo las cosas. Entonces era lo mejor partir lejos de la ciudad.

Desde que podía recordar, él lo arrastraba a todos lados, sin preguntarle su opinión o qué sentía al respecto.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Desear estar al lado de Heero no era suficiente. Sentirse seguro entre sus brazos no era suficiente, no había lugar para ellos. No si seguía metido en ese lugar.

¿Pero que podría hacer?

Sintiéndose miserable se levantó de la cama revuelta. Aún conservaba el olor de Heero, de su cuerpo sobre las sábanas. Entonces se echó sobre el colchón envolviendo su cuerpo abatido entre los residuos de lo que fue algo increíble. Nunca antes sintió algo así, nunca pensó que podría llegar a sentirlo.

Él siempre le decía que esas cosas eran malas. Que no podía permitirse ningún tipo de placer, ningún tipo de alivio. Si sentía dolor o malestar eran castigos divinos. Entonces tenía que soportarlos en silencio, como ahora que el pecho le roncaba como si tuviera un motor dentro.

Se tuvo que sobre sentar, sintiéndose peor que nunca, mientras que el aire amenazaba con írsele de los pulmones. Absorbió el perfume impreso en las sábanas mientras que recordaba a Heero y la mente se le nublaba. Ahora sólo podía recordar los momentos que estuvieron juntos sobre la cama. Extrañaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo, el aroma de su cabello, las gotas de sudor temblando sobre su abdomen mientras se movían ambos al unísono. Cerró los ojos respirando por la boca, mientras sentía que la habitación se hacía más pequeña. Acurrucado entre las sábanas trataba de coordinar sus respiraciones con los pensamientos repletos de Heero.

No sabía si iba a sobrevivir a sus espasmos asmáticos. Pero muchos ánimos de seguir no le quedaban. Si no iba a verlo de nuevo, entonces que le quedaba.

Arrepintiéndose hasta del último segundo que desperdició rechazando a Heero, cerró los ojos tratando de disminuir la velocidad de su respiración ahogada. Como si lo estuvieran obligando a respirar bajo el agua. Peor que nunca. Nunca encontraba comodidad a la hora que se recostaba con la espalda adolorida por el esfuerzo que hacía por respirar.

Por momentos sentía empatía por los peces cuando los arrancan del agua. Revolcándose en la red en busca de vida. Pobres peces, pensaba mientras que trataba de mitigar su tos, enredándose entre las sábanas para que no siguiera sonando como truenos.

Y no dejaba de pensar en Heero.

Si iba a morir entonces sería a su lado.

Entonces eso era lo único que le quedaba por hacer….

Se puso de pie con mucha dificultad. Se puso los zapatos a tientas y abrió la puerta despacio. No lo veía por ningún lado. Debía estar en su habitación rezando en mil idiomas, divagando entre el cielo y el infierno, urdiendo las palabras con las cuales lo iba a condenar al fuego eterno la próxima vez que le desobedeciera.

Salió con un ruido chirriante en la puerta de su habitación. Si no podía Salir por la puerta grande entonces intentaría por la cocina. Según lo poco que recordaba el hueco por donde entró Heero seguía en su lugar.

Avanzó tambaleándose mareado por la falta de oxígeno, mitigando su tos con pensamientos acerca de Heero. Los silbidos asmáticos resonaban como campanas en el pasillo oscuro. Llegó a la bendita ventana y buscó la salvación a través de ella. Primero una pierna, luego la otra. Despacio, muy despacio…

Pronto estuvo fuera de la casa, como Adán huyendo del Edén. Asustado y sin saber que hacer. Sólo pensando en Heero.

En la oscuridad de la noche, atravesando las calles como alma en pena. Deambulando sin poder mantener el aliento. Sólo quería volver a su lado, no importaba el precio. Sintiéndose peor que nunca. Al final no importaba nada sólo regresar a su lado.

Como alma que persigue el diablo… pisándole los talones oculto entre las sombras…

**Continuaráaaaa...  
****Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic. Ven ese cuadradito moradito alla abajo? es para que dejes tu comentario. No lo olvides... bites**


	13. Without sin

**Nada me pertenece, yo sólo estoy haciendo un fic. Es todo. ****Un capítulo más… aunque cortito… Sorry pero la demora… pero ahí va…**

* * *

**13. Without sin **

Amanecía y la noche estuvo repleta de pesadillas. Como si el recuerdo hosco de todo lo vivido se re

creara en sus sueños. Un vistazo rápido a su vida vivida hasta ese momento. Sin Duo presente estaba vacía.

Un sonido en la puerta y esta se abrió con la parsimonia de un verdugo. Bryan entró con la paciencia de un santo, arrastrando una maleta de mano y la dejó en el suelo. Respiraba con fuerza, resoplando como un ogro.

Volcó las ropas de Heero dentro tan despacio, como si le costara mover las manos. Y sin decir una sílaba abandonó la habitación.

Ni una palabra, ni siquiera había vuelto los ojos para dirigirle una mirada. Tal vez pensaba que aún dormía y no quería despertarlo.

O tal vez las cosas no iban a volver a ser las mismas.

El fin había llegado.

Heero respiró hondo sacudiendo involuntariamente los trozos de metal que lo mantenían atado a la cama. Se acomodó con modorra sobre la cama respirando profundo el olor ha guardado que estaba cobrando su cuarto producto de la remoción de sus ropas.

Ahora sólo debía esperar que se cumpliera su destino. Que Bryan viniera a liberarlo para no volverlo a ver más.

Quizá así debió ser desde un principio. Quizá nunca debió sacarlo de entre las llamas y llevarlo a vivir con él. Quizá no le hubiera causado tantos problemas y molestias.

Ahora apenas tuviera la oportunidad iba a huir en busca de Duo, que era lo único que tenía en el mundo. Irse lejos y no volver nunca más. Nunca más sonaba tan lejano, nunca más no incluía a Bryan.

Lo había decidido durante la noche. Entre pesadilla y pesadilla había decidido que lo que quería era quedarse al lado de Duo. Era lo mejor, desaparecer de una vez, desaparecer ambos. Como si nunca hubiesen existido. Irse tan lejos que nunca nadie más los encontrara.

Ni siquiera Bryan, ni siquiera el recuerdo de su mamá quien se aparecía en sus sueños para colorearlos de tristeza…

Duo era su única familia, la familia que perdió cuando su mamá murió y recuperó cuando él lo encontró en medio de la nada, medio muerto de hambre.

Intento sonreír mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventana para encontrar una mañana húmeda. Quizá era muy temprano para abrir los ojos al nuevo día. Quizá era muy pronto para decirle adiós a Bryan. Pero así debían ser las cosas.

Entonces un sonido nuevo que atravesó el pasillo y nació en la puerta principal se dejó oír en toda la casa. Tanto así que Bryan se acercó a la puerta a ver que era lo que sucedía.

La puerta se abrió con el crujido característico de puerta vieja y lo que siguió fue el sordo sonido de un disparo.

"Noooo…. Me prometiste que no ibas a hacerle daño a nadie."

Duo.

"Lo juraste…"

Heero se quedó inmóvil un segundo, sin darle crédito a sus oídos. Mientras su mente iba a mil por hora pensado en miles de cosas en una fracción de segundo mientras que el mundo de empezaba a volver una pesadilla y tenía los ojos abiertos.

Se retorció sobre la cama como un pez que arrancan del agua, mientras escuchaba como la pesadilla se desarrollaba a viva voz en la entrada del departamento. Una gota de sudor gélido se escurrió por su frente y siguió forcejeando contra sus ataduras.

"Bryan…" susurró mientras trataba de afinar el oído para escuchar su voz. No podía estar sucediendo, debía estar soñando aún.

Nada… era como si Bryan ya no estuviera presente. Sólo podía oír la voz sollozante de Duo y palabras que sonaban a cementerio, a viva voz, en idiomas celestiales.

Estaba aún atado a la cama y no tenía manera de soltarse. Forcejeaba como si quisiera arrancarse el brazo y dejarlo colgado para ir en busca de Bryan y de Duo.

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Pronto los ojos grises que balbuceaban oraciones horribles en varios idiomas aparecieron frente a él. Acompañándolos, una mueca muy próxima a una sonrisa. Duo venía con él, temblando mientras se deshacía en sollozos.

Los ojos grises avanzaron hacia él sin quitárselos de encima. Y su boca se movía en direcciones distintas y sus ojos grises traían un brillo maligno. Y la ropa de Duo estaba manchada de sangre y su pecho se inflaba mientras respiraba a toda velocidad para que entre algo de aire a sus pulmones. Y la tos de Duo invadió la habitación mientras caía al suelo de rodillas a punto de ahogarse por culpa del asma.

Los ojos grises vestidos de negro, emulando un sacerdote empujaron a Duo hacia la cama, donde estaba Heero espantado, como un zorro en la trampa, a merced del cazador, cuando no le queda más que enseñar los dientes esperando el tiro de gracia.

Y su boca desperdigaba oraciones que sonaban a cementerio y sus ojos buscaban los de Heero mientras se acercaba a ambos con un arma en una mano. Detuvo sus oraciones y bajó el arma.

Duo se estaba ahogando en lágrimas, apoyado sobre Heero. Sus manos ensangrentadas cubrían su rostro.

"La llave muchacho. ¿Dónde está la llave?" preguntó con los ojos saliendose de las orbitas por lo alterado que estaba.

Heero no contestó. Con la mano libre trataba de consolar a Duo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y quería gritar de dolor. Ese sujeto le había disparado a Bryan y ahora los iba a matar a ellos. Para qué demonios quería la maldita llave.

"Debe estar en el cuerpo de ese otro demonio. Tú, tráeme la llave." Ordenó mientras jalaba a Duo de la trenza.

El chiquillo volteó sollozando y se negó a moverse más. Estaba tan asustado de dejar solo a Heero con ese sujeto.

"He dicho que traigas la llave, demonio infernal" y lo golpeó en la cara con el metal frío.

Duo sollozó más para luego abandonar la habitación encorvado de dolor y por la falta de oxígeno en su sistema. Ya no podía caminar y todo empezaba a tornarse oscuro. Avanzó por la puerta y el pasillo rodeado de sus silbidos asmáticos. Cada paso más difícil de dar, mientras que sentía que la espalda se le iba doblando más y que la visión se le nublaba. Pronto todos iban a estar muertos, eso era seguro.

Llegó donde estaba el policía, en el suelo, embarrado de sangre. Los ojos abiertos mirando al techo, tratando de moverse, de levantarse.

Duo llegó a su lado temblando. Se arrodilló a su lado y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos grises sobre él. Vigilándolo.

"Las llaves" susurró sin saber si el policía estaba escuchando o si le iba a poder responder.

Bryan hizo un gesto con la boca y esta emanó sangre. Luego le señaló con los ojos uno de los bolsillos de su camisa. Ahí fue donde encontró la llave.

Duo quería decirle que se iba a recuperar, que iba a estar bien. Pero no estaba bien mentirle a quien agoniza. Temblando tomó la llave y quiso hacer algo por él, levantarlo del suelo, algo. Pero los ojos grises vigilaban de cerca, los ojos grises los estaban apuntando.

El chiquillo cerró los ojos maldiciéndolo en silencio y se levantó del lado de Bryan.

"Me prometiste que no les ibas a hacer daño." Gritó mientras se resistía a entregarle la llave. Ya no le quedaba más aliento para protestar, ni fuerzas para defenderse. Recibió otro golpe en la cara con la cacha de la pistola y fue a dar al suelo al lado de la cama de Heero.

No había nada que pudiera hacer… estaban perdidos.

Los ojos grises apartaron a Duo de un puntapié y le aventaron la llave a Heero.

Una vez libre sentía ganas locas de saltarle encima y desollarlo con sus uñas, desmembrarlo con sus dientes. Por todo lo que había hecho, por lastimar a BRyan, por poner sus manos sobre Duo… no podía seguir con esto.

Este era el fin.

Quería que despareciera con tantas ganas que casi no podía contener el impulso de saltar sobre él y hacerlo pedazos.

Pero tenía el arma en la sien de Duo.

"Maldito demonio del infierno…. Almas pecadoras… ha llegado la hora del juicio final. Es hora de que se arrepientan… es hora de que se arrepientan de sus pecados…." e hizo sonar el tambor con sus dedos huesudos y torvos.

"Cállate." Gritó Heero con todas sus fuerzas. "Ya cállate. Deja de decir eso. El único demonio eres tú. Maldito asesino."

Los ojos grises lo miraron con enloquecidos, como si hubieran proferido sus labios la peor maldición que alguna vez se haya dicho. Los ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas y hasta parecía que le era dificultoso retomar el discurso luego de oír sus palabras.

"Demonio, como te atreves a hablarme así. Insensato. Yo soy un arcángel un ser celestial. Yo estoy en el mundo para liberarlo de seres como tú." Y sacó de su bolsillo su rosario de madera.

Se acercaba a Heero como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido a su alrededor.

"Arrepiéntanse seres malignos. Arrepiéntanse de sus pecados. Pidan perdón para que les sea concedido. Pidan perdón…" gritó mientras sacudía en una de sus manos el instrumento de madera.

Heero se puso de pie y avanzó hacia los ojos grises.

"Quieto, quédate donde estás…. No te muevas ni un centímetro."

"No me interesa lo que digas, maldito loco. Si me vas a matar hazlo ahora. Vamos… mátame. No pudiste matarme antes, no vas a poder ahora."

Los ojos grises abandonaron a Duo a su suerte y dirigieron toda su atención sobre el ángel caído que tenía enfrente, quien lo miraba con ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Tan sucio, tan vil.

"Dispara. Dispara…" gritó. "mátame de una vez maldito demente… hazlo."

El sujeto vaciló un momento.

Y Heero se lanzó sobre él. Logró derribarlo sin que pudiera disparar. El arma salió volando por el aire.

Los ojos grises furibundos lo tomaron por el cuello mientras que recitaban mil palabras por segundo. Apretaban su cuello con voluntad de quebrarlo. Heero trataba de sacárselo de encima y pataleaba para liberarse.

"Pecador…. Miserable serpiente pecadora…. Pecador. No me vas a vencer serpiente maldita. Voy a regresarte al lugar donde perteneces…." Y luchaba por acabar con su existencia mientras Heero se retorcía para liberarse.

"noooo…" una voz olvidada resonó a un lado de la habitación. Duo apenas podía mantenerse en pie y luchaba contra si mismo, mientras que trataba de mantener el arma firme en sus manos.

"dé…jalo, deja…a He..Heero en paz…" y la tos acortó sus palabras mientas que la lucha cesaba a su lado.

Los ojos grises estaban sobre él entonces. Y sujetaban con fuerza la garganta de Heero.

"Luego acabaré contigo… demonio… luego acabaré contigo."

"Suéltalo… ah…ora.."

"Debí acabar contigo antes. ¿Verdad? Malagradecido… debí acabar contigo pero no conté con que tus poderes demoníacos te iban a salvar tantas veces." Y soltó a Heero sólo para rodear su cuello con el rosario de madera.

"Debí acabar con tu existencia maligna la primera vez que te vi. Cuando ingresé a ese antro pestilente de lujuria. Cuando te encontré en ese nido de pecado y llevé el castigo divino que merecían." Y apretaba los trozos de madera contra la garganta de Heero quien a penas si podía soportar tal presión.

"Tú dijiste… tú eres un mentiroso…un asesino."

"Yo estoy libre de pecado…. Demonio. Yo estoy libre de pecado porque soy un arcángel…soy un ser divino. Yo….soy la justicia divina…. Y esta vez no voy a fallar…"

Heero cerró los ojos mientras sentía que el aire se acababa junto con su estancia en la tierra. De pronto su vida pasaba frente a él… y podía ver la figura pálida de su mamá de pie estoica mirándolo. Ella era un mal recuerdo… ella había venido a buscarlo en sus últimos momentos.

Intentó voltear a ver a Duo, pero no podía hacerlo. Quería verlo por última vez y morir pensando sólo en él… en lo feliz que lo había hecho estar a su lado….

"Duo…." Exhaló….

Y el sonido zordo que acompaña la muerte se dejó oír. Y apretó los ojos sintiendo que el tiempo se agotaba… y suspiró sintiendo que sus pulmones de nuevo podían absorber oxígeno. Y sentía como la presión en su garganta disminuía mientas que un líquido caliente empezaba a humedecer su nuca…

"Maldito…demonioo….del infierno…" y los ojos grises se apagaron para siempre.

Y Duo lo miraba con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas… y temblaba mientras que su pecho emanaba silbidos cada vez más agudos. Y su rostro perdía el color y sus ojos se cerraron también….

"Duo…."

**xxxXXXxxx **

"Bryan… no te mueras por favor..."

Temblaba mientras que los ojos se le chorreaban sobre su cuerpo tibio. La herida no paraba de sangrar, pero aún respiraba y quizá no le iba a quedar mucho tiempo.

Estaba inconsciente…. Pronto llegaría la ambulancia por él… era lo mejor...

Duo reposaba en un sillón a su lado… los ojos cerrados como sin vida…. Respirando con mucha dificultad. Se iba a poner bien sin duda….

No había remedio entonces…

No tardaría en llegar la policía y seguro iban a hacer muchas preguntas…. Y Duo no se podía levantar en ese estado…

El sujeto de los ojos grises yacía sin vida donde quedó luego que Duo le disparara una bala certera. Ahora iban a estar en problemas… si la policía llegaba iba a buscar un culpable. El único culpable estaba camino al infierno… pero Duo… no podía permitir que lo culpen por salvarle la vida.

No iba a permitir que Duo fuera a la cárcel por su culpa. No podía soportar eso… Todo menos eso…

Acarició sus mejillas los dedos mientras que imprimía en su memoria cada una de sus facciones.

Luego besó sus labios intentando disolver el sabor amargo que le traía el hecho de que no los iba a besar más.

Pero era lo mejor, para ambos…

Libre de culpa… libre de pecado… así es como debían ser las cosas.

Se acercó a Bryan acariciando su frente… cuando tantas cosas habría querido decirle… cuando sólo deseaba quedarse al lado de las personas que tanto quería. Si tan sólo pudiera ser eso. Pero nada bueno iba a resultar si se quedaba con ellos. Sólo le había traído problemas a Bryan…

Él le había dado todo y este era el modo como le pagaba…

Todo era su culpa.

"Perdóname Bryan… perdóname…." susurró mientras tomaba el arma en sus manos y la escondía en sus ropas.

Y su mamá lo miraba desde un lado de la habitación, silenciosa. Como si quisiera sonreírle y nunca lo hacía, como si quisiera hablarle pero no se atrevía. Sólo lo contemplaba sumida en el silencio que tanto amaba.

Heero se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su ropa y abandonó la casa, su hogar, a lo único que tenía en el mundo... Afuera las sirenas de la ambulancia sonaban cada vez más cerca.

Sin pecado, sin culpa….

"Lo siento Bryan… todo es culpa mía…. Perdóname por favor…. Adiós Duo…."

**Continuará...**


	14. Loving me tonight

**Un capitulo más. Yeeeehhh! Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que este capitulo no los decepcione. Ando en mil cosas y medio depre, así que algo puede haber traspasado el papel de mi vida y haberse metido en mi fic.**

**Sin más preambulos, me despido. Ya se acaba, el fic. Abuu...**

* * *

**15. Don't wake me up tonight **

"Si tan sólo tuviéramos una noticia de él. Algo, lo que sea. Qué me digan que murió, que no va a volver… para no esperarlo más, para echarle tierra de una vez."

"No digas eso, Bryan. Por favor... No lo digas ni en broma." Heero no puede estar muerto. Eso lo sé.

"Pues es lo mejor. Es lo mejor, Duo. Saber que no va a volver, convencerte que no vas a volver a verlo. Saber que fue de él… aunque ya no puedas hacer nada por enmendar tus errores."

A Bryan se le arruga el rostro, se le cierran los ojos amargos y contrae los puños. No estaba seguro de traerlo a este lugar cuando él me lo pidió. Quería visitar a Jen antes de morir, me dijo. Aprieta los puños como si reprimiera el deseo tirarse al suelo y abrir la tumba de ella con sus manos para echarse a su lado.

"Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, Duo. Uno de los más grandes está frente a mí ahora. La dejé ir y así es como la encontré…"

Y la voz se le quiebra como un cristal en contacto con el suelo.

"Cuando la encontré pude dejar de esperar que regrese a mi lado. Pude dejar por fin de engañarme pensando que me perdonaría y volvería conmigo. Es mi culpa que ella esté ahí ahora."

"No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie… yo…" No es culpa de nadie, así son las cosas, así es el destino.

"Tú no sabes nada. ¡Nada!" gritó y su voz volvió a la vida. Hizo que los pájaros que revoloteaban sobre las tumbas escapen espantados. "No sabes nada, Duo."

"No, Bryan. Tienes razón, no sé nada. Sólo sé que no puedes ir echándole tierra a cada persona que se va de tu lado. Si piensas que Heero no va a volver nunca, entonces así será… si piensas que te vas a morir entonces así va a ser…"

"Eso sería lo mejor que me podría pasar… déjame solo Duo. Quiero estar solo." Y me da la espalda.

No me esperaba esa reacción de Bryan. La verdad que últimamente ya no sé que esperar de él. No sé si esta visita al cementerio le ha hecho bien. Aunque insistió tanto en que lo trajera… no piensa en otra cosa que morirse. Ahora quiere que me aleje. ¿A dónde se supone que vaya? Esto es un cementerio, no un lugar de esparcimiento.

Me da miedo este lugar, me da miedo encontrar un nombre familiar. Tengo miedo de encontrarte aquí Heero. Aunque como dice Bryan, eso haría que deje de buscarte eternamente, lo cual no me sirve de nada después de todo.

Por lo menos Bryan tiene una lápida a la cual llorarle. Yo ni siquiera sé si estás vivo o muerto. De todos modos, donde estés más te vale estar bien. Porque cuando te encuentre, tendremos muchas cosas de que hablar y muchas cosas pendientes…

Tú me vas a contar que hiciste todo este tiempo en el que me pasé buscándote hasta por debajo de las piedras. Sí que te sabes esconder muy bien…

Cuantas lápidas hay aquí. No me gusta este lugar… no me gusta venir aquí, por más que Bryan insista… Él tiene un ser querido aquí. Yo no tengo a nadie, ni siquiera sé donde están enterrados mis padres… ni como se llamaron, nada. La única familia que tengo eres tú Heero, tú y Bryan.

Más te vale no estar en un lugar como este, Heero. Porque eso sí nunca te lo perdonaría.

**xxxXXXxxx **

Pasada la media noche abrió la puerta presurosa.

"Gracias por venir, Karen" saludó con la voz hecha un hilo.

"No hay nada que agradecer. ¿Qué dice el médico¿Ya se fue?"

"Sí, se fue hace media hora…"

"Lástima, quería hablar con él… ¿Qué dijo?"

"Que tenemos que esperar, nada más. Que tenemos que esperar que pase la noche. Pero él no quiere, no tiene más voluntad de vivir, no quiere ni comer, ni tomar sus medicinas. Ya no sé que hacer por él… Desde que hizo que lo llevara al cementerio a ver a Jen está así. Repite y repite que se va a morir, que quiere irse con ella y eso."

"Ese viejo terco. Ahora me va a escuchar."

"Está dormido…el doctor le dio un sedante y dijo que había que esperar que pase la noche. No sé porqué accedí a sacarlo de la casa. Aún está muy débil y es mi culpa."

"No digas eso hijo. No digas eso… olvídalo… ahora trata de descansar que seguro no has dormido nada por todo esto. Ve y recuéstate un rato, que yo me encargo de vigilar al viejo mientras duerme."

"No, de verdad no quisiera dormir. Tengo miedo de que me vaya a necesitar y todo eso…"

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Bryan. Apenas iluminada por la lámpara erguida en el velador que bañaba su rostro dormido con pálida luz amarilla. Bryan dormía sin sueños que lo perturbaran mientras que Karen y Duo se acomodaban a su lado.

A ambos lados de la cama. Karen tomó una silla acolchada e hizo que Duo se acomodara en un silloncito con respaldar. El chico estaba agotado, así que hizo que se recostara y lo cubrió con una manta para que no se desabrigue. Besó su frente fría y lo acarició cerrándole los ojos, prometiéndole despertarlo si es que sucedía algo malo.

Duo finalmente accedió a descansar los ojos un poco. Se quedó dormido en el acto que su cabeza se posó sobre el respaldar acolchado.

Ella se acomodó una vez más en la silla al lado de Bryan y tomó la mano de su compañero de años.

"Eres un viejo necio, Bryan. Desde que te conocí hasta ahora sigues siendo un necio. No sé como Jen te aguantó tanto. Pero estoy segura que ella no te quiere allá arriba aún, así que mejor sácate esas ideas de la cabeza, porque aún tienes cosas aquí pendientes. Ese chico que está ahí vive y muere por tu bienestar, así que más vale que te recuperes pronto y no lo hagas sufrir más, que ya bastante sufrimiento ha tenido en su vida."

Suspiró entonces sintiéndose amodorrada por la calidez de la habitación.

"Ya bastante ha sufrido ese chico, tanto como mi Heero. Así que no te atrevas a abandonarlo ahora. Tú eres fuerte, Bryan, la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Así que no me decepciones ahora y dile a ese corazón tuyo, tan duro y terco como tú que siga adelante." Ella no pudo continuar porque sentía la garganta se le llenaba de nudos.

Afuera, tras las cortinas cerradas la noche avanzaba…

Y la habitación apenas iluminada por la luz ámbar de una lamparita. Una foto de ella en el velador. Nunca antes la había visto. Bryan había erradicado la imagen de Jen de su vida y de su casa, la casa que compartieron alguna vez. Cuando Bryan sonreía como un niño cuando la tenía cerca.

Ahora la presencia de Jen se dejaba sentir, no sólo por su retrato en el marco de madera oscura sobre el velador, sino como si ella estuviera de nuevo en la casa. Como si nunca se hubiera ido al amanecer sin avisar, sin decir una palabra. Llevándose la sonrisa de Bryan consigo.

Karen se levantó de su silla para alcanzar la imagen de Jen y la tomó en sus manos. Era una foto de ella tal y como la recordaba a pesar de los años. Cabellos largos y negros, su rostro pálido y sus labios pequeños cerrados en un pucherito infantil. Ojos tan pálidos como su rostro y una expresión estoica que la hacía ver etérea.

Por un segundo si la miraba bien…. Algo extraño había en su rostro, No era así como la recordaba, esa foto nunca antes la había visto. Viéndola así le parecía tan familiar, tan parecida a….

Eso era imposible… tanto que casi suelta y deja caer el retrato al suelo.

Debía estar alucinando. Eso era imposible…

"Jen… eso es imposible…."

**xxxXXXxxx **

Bryan despertó al medio día siguiente. Sus ojos se abrieron despacio y su boca llamaba a Jen mediante susurros. Comentó que había soñado con ella… y algunas lágrimas se le cayeron.

No lo había visto llorar jamás, hasta ese entonces. Hablaba de Jen y pude notar que aún seguía tan enamorado de ella como hacía tantos años. Soñó que la tenía a su lado y que ella le hablaba cosas que no podía recordar.

Me resultaba difícil imaginarme a Jen hablando. Por el poco tiempo que la conocí, casi no recuerdo su voz. Recuerdo que era muy suave y ella era muy callada. Raras veces hablaba, raras veces se dejaba oír, nunca se quejaba, nunca decía nada. Tan silenciosa como un fantasma, a veces me asustaba porque no la sentía y al verla aparecer de la nada me ponía muy nerviosa. Nunca le dijo a Bryan que estaba enferma, nunca le dijo a Bryan que esperaba un hijo suyo.

"Es hora de tus medicinas" Duo entraba con una charola con sopa humeante con verduras flotando dentro y varias pastillas apiladas a un lado.

Bryan hizo una mueca de disgusto al percibir la sopa acercándose a él, pero antes que dijera nada tomé la palabra.

"Ni se te ocurra hacerle gestos a la comida. Que si no te la comes te voy a dar de nalgadas."

Ambos me miran como si pensaran que cumpliré mi amenaza así que libero a Duo del peso de la charola para darle de comer a Bryan.

Duo desaparece tras la puerta dejándonos solos de nuevo.

"Esa foto de ella no la había visto nunca" le señalo a un lado de su cama mientras que abre la boca y absorbe un poco de sopa.

"No la habías visto porque la tenía guardada. Es la última foto que le tomé, unos días antes de que se… que se fuera." Respondió buscando la foto sobre el velador. "Es la última foto que saqué de ella."

"Yo casi no me acordaba de ella, de su rostro quiero decir…" no sé si decírselo…" Más bien me parece que en esa foto sale… como decirlo… extraña."

"¿Cómo así?"

No tiene ni idea. Quizá es mi imaginación, no sé si deba decírselo. "¿Me permites la foto un momento?"

Ahora que la veo… no puede ser… ¿Será posible acaso? Es demasiado para ser verdad.

"¿Sucede algo, mujer? Te has puesto pálida."

"No, nada… es sólo que al verla así, me parece que tiene cierto parecido con…. Alguien que…" no sé si deba decírselo, de repente sólo empeoro las cosas… Debe ser mi imaginación. Debe ser mi imaginación… "Son cosas mías Bryan, no me hagas caso."

"Como siempre, no te hago caso. Oye… ¿me das la cuchara? Tengo hambre sabes.. ¿me vas a alimentar o lo hago yo mismo?"

Intento sonreírle pero no puedo. No puede ser cierto, no puede ser verdad… Debe ser mi imaginación. Es tan poco probable… no, eso es imposible.

**xxxXXXxxx **

Tener a Karen en casa me causa bastante alivio. Por lo menos puedo salir a trabajar con tranquilidad aunque siempre me aterra la idea de que en cualquier momento pueden telefonear a mi trabajo y avisarme que ha pasado lo peor. Antes esperaba la llamada que me diga que Heero apareció y yo podría salir corriendo a toda velocidad a verlo. Pero ahora ruego al cielo porque el teléfono no suene nunca. Sólo serían malas noticias.

Por lo menos ahora que Karen lo cuida por horas puedo salir a distraerme un poco. Más a insistencia de ella. La verdad que no me quiero despegar de Bryan pero no tengo de otra. Necesito respirar un poco, relajarme también. Pensando todo el día en lo malo que puede pasar no soluciona nada.

Desearía poder volar sobre los techos de la ciudad, poder elevarme bien alto y en mi camino encontrarte. O por lo menos volver a verte Heero. Soñé contigo anoche, espero que signifique que te voy a ver pronto. Eso espero de verdad.

Sólo espero no encontrarte en un lugar como este. De nuevo he venido a verla, según Bryan me pidió. Visitar a Jen, una vez más. Por lo menos me da motivo para salir de casa y tomar algo de aire. Aunque este es un sitio deprimente me siento bien visitando el cementerio.

Hola Jen… ¿me recuerdas? Vine con Bryan la vez pasada y me largó como siempre lo hace. Te traje flores, de parte de él, me dijo que los Iris te gustaban mucho. Ahora la cosa va a ser encontrar algo de agua para ponerlas y que no se sequen…. Humm ¿dónde hay agua en este cementerio donde solo hay caras tristes? Parece que por ahí hay un encargado de este lugar y….

"Señor… un favor…"

Pero voltea a mirarme y se aleja al instante. ¿Qué le pasa? "Oye, no te vayas… oye…"

Demasiado tarde. Qué mal servicio hay en este lugar. Jen, yo que tú me quejo. Espérame que ya vengo, voy a buscar algo de agua para tus flores.

Me siento como un idiota hablándole a una tumba, la de una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocí. Debe ser algo así como visitar la tumba de mis padres, a ellos no los conocí pero ellos si a mi. ¿Dónde hay un grifo de agua en este lugar? Estoy dando vueltas por este cementerio y nada.

Tantas tumbas…

Tanta gente….

Ni modo, mejor me regreso porque ya se va a hacer tarde.

Jen… no encontré a nadie pero de repente alguno de tus vecinos puede compartir contigo un poco de su agua para tu florero porque… ¡Vaya!

Cuando tomé el florero en mis manos, estaba llenecito de agua.

**xxxXXXxxx **

De noche de nuevo y me vine a la cama sin cenar. No tengo hambre y Bryan duerme tranquilo menos mal. Apenas cenó se quedó dormido, por lo menos así Karen no se va tan tarde a su casa.

No paro de dar vueltas en la cama. No logro conciliar el sueño, es como si esta noche no pudiera dormir. Me provoca salirme de la cama e irme a la calle. No sé que es pero por momentos siento que estar en esta casa me asfixia. Por lo menos si estoy en la calle las malas noticias no llegarían nunca. Así me gustaría que fuera, si es que nadie me encuentra.

¿Te gusta vivir así Heero? Sin que nadie te encuentre.

Sin que mis manos te alcancen.

Sin que mis ojos vuelvan a verte.

Esta noche de nuevo te extraño y extraño el olor que despedían tus sabanas cada vez que me echaba sobre ellas. Te necesito esta noche más que ninguna, porque siento que ya no puedo soportar el miedo que siento a que Bryan no amanezca al día siguiente. Tengo miedo de quedarme solo de nuevo Heero.

Pero eso es algo que no vas a saber nunca Heero.

Nunca…

**XXxxxXXxx **

"Buenos días Karen."

"Buenos días Duo. ¿Dormiste bien? Tienes cara de mala noche. ¿Qué pasó?"

"No es nada. Es que anoche no pude dormir porque sentí ruidos extraños afuera de la casa. Me levanté a dar una mirada pero no había nadie. Pero sabes algo. Pasó algo extraño. Cuando estaba afuera viendo si había alguien merodeando pude ver una sombra solamente. Me acerqué y no pude ver nada. Y entonces cerré bien las puertas y traté de mantenerme alerta hasta que el sueño me venció. Pero sabes algo… esta mañana mi cama amaneció toda revuelta y… te va a sonar raro pero huele a Heero." No pude evitar ruborizarme completamente con el sólo recuerdo de la vez que pasamos juntos.

Ella se me quedó mirando extrañada y comentó que era algo extraño. Claro que lo fue. Luego lo atribuyó a razones fantasmales y sobrenaturales. Sólo espero que no sea eso.

Después entró a la habitación de Bryan y lo le ofrecí servirles algo. Era temprano en la mañana y aún no habíamos desayunado ni Bryan ni yo. Pero ella se negó, dijo que era importante. Debía serlo porque se veía nerviosa.

Así que entramos a la habitación de Bryan y lo hallamos despierto. Estaba esperando que entremos y con su mal humor matutino nos reclamó que no lo dejábamos dormir.

"Desde que amanece ya estas renegando." Ella sonaba nerviosa así que decidí dejarlos solos y preparar el desayuno.

Por lo menos cuando está ella Bryan se ve más animado. Aunque nunca conocí a un Bryan que no tuviera ese mal carácter de siempre. Me imagino que Heero tampoco, según lo que me cuenta Karen, fue bastante difícil para ambos adaptarse el uno al otro. Yo tampoco la pasé bien con ese demente.

A veces lo veo en mis sueños, a veces y no puedo despertar de ellos. Los recuerdos y las cosas malas que nos pasaron a veces regresan a modo de sueños horribles de los cuales no podemos escapar. Ni siquiera despertarnos. Aunque me levanto asustado y digo eso ya pasó, es sólo un sueño, a veces me parece que por la puerta él va a aparecer.

Pero eso es parte del pasado. No se puede vivir del pasado, ni retroceder el tiempo. Así que no vale la pena pensar en eso. Pero a veces no puedo evitar recordar las cosas malas que sucedieron en el pasado. A pesar de que son malas Heero pertenece al pasado. Aparece en mi pasado desde que puedo recordarlo. Antes de él no hay nada bueno. Y cuando regresó a mi vida, empezaron a cambiar las cosas para mi.

Es muy tonto de mi parte pensar en él cuando no va a volver. Es curioso pensar en Heero aunque amanecí con su aroma en mi nariz.

Y tuve una mala noche, soñando contigo.

Si tan solo no fuera más que un sueño. Soñar que me acaricias y me besas, como esa vez. Que no me despierten esta noche, si vuelvo a soñar contigo, Heero.

"Eres un tonto. No sé porque vine a verte en primer lugar." Karen sale despotricando de la habitación de Bryan. Ya la sacó de quicio y esta vez ha sido bien rápido.

Ella está bien enojada, tanto que ni siquiera se da cuenta que los papeles de su sobre amarillo se van regando por el suelo.

En un momento ya se fue.

Bryan lo hizo de nuevo.

**XXXxxxXXX **

Ha estado demasiado callado. Me empieza a preocupar. Entre a su habitación a dejarle la cena, pero veo que no ha tocado su almuerzo.

"Tienes que comer algo." Pero que puede estar pasando que lo tiene tan preocupado. Algo que le dijo Karen.

No es posible. Si fuera algo acerca de Heero ya me lo hubieran dicho. Si es que algo le sucedió…. Me lo hubieran dicho ¿no?

"Bryan… ¿qué sucede? Por favor me estas preocupando por…"

"Deja de preocuparte por mi y lárgate de una vez."

"Algo malo ha sucedido. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?"

"He dicho que te largues." Gritó

No puedo quedarme un segundo más en la habitación. Los papeles que Karen dejó. Seguramente ahí está la respuesta.

Tengo miedo de abrirlos y leerlos. Tengo miedo que me digan que Heero no va a volver más. No. De repente es mejor vivir sin saber algo así, como cuando vivía con el demente y desconocía la existencia de Heero. Cuando vivía sin saber nada de nada y me moría de miedo… No. No quiero vivir así, no quiero.

Mis manos tiemblan y tengo miedo de leer el contenido de estos documentos. ¿Qué pueden contener que ponen de tan mal humor a Bryan ¿Por qué Karen no me ha dicho nada?

¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

¡Oh rayos!

**Continuaráaa...**


	15. Don´t wake me up tonight

**Ninguno de los personajes de GW me pertenece. Soy pobre, sólo escribo un fanfic y nada más. ****Y ya nos acercamos al final de mi fic. Buuuuu pero aún no. No es que me gusta hacerla larga peeero no puedo evitarlo. ****Besoides y no me odien. Yo los quiero.**

**

* * *

**

**15. Don´t wake me up tonight **

"Si tan sólo tuviéramos una noticia de él. Algo, lo que sea. Qué me digan que murió, que no va a volver… para no esperarlo más, para echarle tierra de una vez."

"No digas eso, Bryan. Por favor... No lo digas ni en broma." Heero no puede estar muerto. Eso lo sé.

"Pues es lo mejor. Es lo mejor, Duo. Saber que no va a volver, convencerte que no vas a volver a verlo. Saber que fue de él… aunque ya no puedas hacer nada por enmendar tus errores."

A Bryan se le arruga el rostro, se le cierran los ojos amargos y contrae los puños. No estaba seguro de traerlo a este lugar cuando él me lo pidió. Quería visitar a Jen antes de morir, me dijo. Aprieta los puños como si reprimiera el deseo tirarse al suelo y abrir la tumba de ella con sus manos para echarse a su lado.

"Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, Duo. Uno de los más grandes está frente a mí ahora. La dejé ir y así es como la encontré…"

Y la voz se le quiebra como un cristal en contacto con el suelo.

"Cuando la encontré pude dejar de esperar que regrese a mi lado. Pude dejar por fin de engañarme pensando que me perdonaría y volvería conmigo. Es mi culpa que ella esté ahí ahora."

"No es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie… yo…" No es culpa de nadie, así son las cosas, así es el destino.

"Tú no sabes nada. ¡Nada!" gritó y su voz volvió a la vida. Hizo que los pájaros que revoloteaban sobre las tumbas escapen espantados. "No sabes nada, Duo."

"No, Bryan. Tienes razón, no sé nada. Sólo sé que no puedes ir echándole tierra a cada persona que se va de tu lado. Si piensas que Heero no va a volver nunca, entonces así será… si piensas que te vas a morir entonces así va a ser…"

"Eso sería lo mejor que me podría pasar… déjame solo Duo. Quiero estar solo." Y me da la espalda.

No me esperaba esa reacción de Bryan. La verdad que últimamente ya no sé que esperar de él. No sé si esta visita al cementerio le ha hecho bien. Aunque insistió tanto en que lo trajera… no piensa en otra cosa que morirse. Ahora quiere que me aleje. ¿A dónde se supone que vaya? Esto es un cementerio, no un lugar de esparcimiento.

Me da miedo este lugar, me da miedo encontrar un nombre familiar. Tengo miedo de encontrarte aquí Heero. Aunque como dice Bryan, eso haría que deje de buscarte eternamente, lo cual no me sirve de nada después de todo.

Por lo menos Bryan tiene una lápida a la cual llorarle. Yo ni siquiera sé si estás vivo o muerto. De todos modos, donde estés más te vale estar bien. Porque cuando te encuentre, tendremos muchas cosas de que hablar y muchas cosas pendientes…

Tú me vas a contar que hiciste todo este tiempo en el que me pasé buscándote hasta por debajo de las piedras. Sí que te sabes esconder muy bien…

Cuantas lápidas hay aquí. No me gusta este lugar… no me gusta venir aquí, por más que Bryan insista… Él tiene un ser querido aquí. Yo no tengo a nadie, ni siquiera sé donde están enterrados mis padres… ni como se llamaron, nada. La única familia que tengo eres tú Heero, tú y Bryan.

Más te vale no estar en un lugar como este, Heero. Porque eso sí nunca te lo perdonaría.

**xxxXXXxxx **

Pasada la media noche abrió la puerta presurosa.

"Gracias por venir, Karen" saludó con la voz hecha un hilo.

"No hay nada que agradecer. ¿Qué dice el médico¿Ya se fue?"

"Sí, se fue hace media hora…"

"Lástima, quería hablar con él… ¿Qué dijo?"

"Que tenemos que esperar, nada más. Que tenemos que esperar que pase la noche. Pero él no quiere, no tiene más voluntad de vivir, no quiere ni comer, ni tomar sus medicinas. Ya no sé que hacer por él… Desde que hizo que lo llevara al cementerio a ver a Jen está así. Repite y repite que se va a morir, que quiere irse con ella y eso."

"Ese viejo terco. Ahora me va a escuchar."

"Está dormido…el doctor le dio un sedante y dijo que había que esperar que pase la noche. No sé porqué accedí a sacarlo de la casa. Aún está muy débil y es mi culpa."

"No digas eso hijo. No digas eso… olvídalo… ahora trata de descansar que seguro no has dormido nada por todo esto. Ve y recuéstate un rato, que yo me encargo de vigilar al viejo mientras duerme."

"No, de verdad no quisiera dormir. Tengo miedo de que me vaya a necesitar y todo eso…"

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Bryan. Apenas iluminada por la lámpara erguida en el velador que bañaba su rostro dormido con pálida luz amarilla. Bryan dormía sin sueños que lo perturbaran mientras que Karen y Duo se acomodaban a su lado.

A ambos lados de la cama. Karen tomó una silla acolchada e hizo que Duo se acomodara en un silloncito con respaldar. El chico estaba agotado, así que hizo que se recostara y lo cubrió con una manta para que no se desabrigue. Besó su frente fría y lo acarició cerrándole los ojos, prometiéndole despertarlo si es que sucedía algo malo.

Duo finalmente accedió a descansar los ojos un poco. Se quedó dormido en el acto que su cabeza se posó sobre el respaldar acolchado.

Ella se acomodó una vez más en la silla al lado de Bryan y tomó la mano de su compañero de años.

"Eres un viejo necio, Bryan. Desde que te conocí hasta ahora sigues siendo un necio. No sé como Jen te aguantó tanto. Pero estoy segura que ella no te quiere allá arriba aún, así que mejor sácate esas ideas de la cabeza, porque aún tienes cosas aquí pendientes. Ese chico que está ahí vive y muere por tu bienestar, así que más vale que te recuperes pronto y no lo hagas sufrir más, que ya bastante sufrimiento ha tenido en su vida."

Suspiró entonces sintiéndose amodorrada por la calidez de la habitación.

"Ya bastante ha sufrido ese chico, tanto como mi Heero. Así que no te atrevas a abandonarlo ahora. Tú eres fuerte, Bryan, la persona más fuerte que he conocido. Así que no me decepciones ahora y dile a ese corazón tuyo, tan duro y terco como tú que siga adelante." Ella no pudo continuar porque sentía la garganta se le llenaba de nudos.

Afuera, tras las cortinas cerradas la noche avanzaba…

Y la habitación apenas iluminada por la luz ámbar de una lamparita. Una foto de ella en el velador. Nunca antes la había visto. Bryan había erradicado la imagen de Jen de su vida y de su casa, la casa que compartieron alguna vez. Cuando Bryan sonreía como un niño cuando la tenía cerca.

Ahora la presencia de Jen se dejaba sentir, no sólo por su retrato en el marco de madera oscura sobre el velador, sino como si ella estuviera de nuevo en la casa. Como si nunca se hubiera ido al amanecer sin avisar, sin decir una palabra. Llevándose la sonrisa de Bryan consigo.

Karen se levantó de su silla para alcanzar la imagen de Jen y la tomó en sus manos. Era una foto de ella tal y como la recordaba a pesar de los años. Cabellos largos y negros, su rostro pálido y sus labios pequeños cerrados en un pucherito infantil. Ojos tan pálidos como su rostro y una expresión estoica que la hacía ver etérea.

Por un segundo si la miraba bien…. Algo extraño había en su rostro, No era así como la recordaba, esa foto nunca antes la había visto. Viéndola así le parecía tan familiar, tan parecida a….

Eso era imposible… tanto que casi suelta y deja caer el retrato al suelo.

Debía estar alucinando. Eso era imposible…

"Jen… eso es imposible…."

**xxxXXXxxx **

Bryan despertó al medio día siguiente. Sus ojos se abrieron despacio y su boca llamaba a Jen mediante susurros. Comentó que había soñado con ella… y algunas lágrimas se le cayeron.

No lo había visto llorar jamás, hasta ese entonces. Hablaba de Jen y pude notar que aún seguía tan enamorado de ella como hacía tantos años. Soñó que la tenía a su lado y que ella le hablaba cosas que no podía recordar.

Me resultaba difícil imaginarme a Jen hablando. Por el poco tiempo que la conocí, casi no recuerdo su voz. Recuerdo que era muy suave y ella era muy callada. Raras veces hablaba, raras veces se dejaba oír, nunca se quejaba, nunca decía nada. Tan silenciosa como un fantasma, a veces me asustaba porque no la sentía y al verla aparecer de la nada me ponía muy nerviosa. Nunca le dijo a Bryan que estaba enferma, nunca le dijo a Bryan que esperaba un hijo suyo.

"Es hora de tus medicinas" Duo entraba con una charola con sopa humeante con verduras flotando dentro y varias pastillas apiladas a un lado.

Bryan hizo una mueca de disgusto al percibir la sopa acercándose a él, pero antes que dijera nada tomé la palabra.

"Ni se te ocurra hacerle gestos a la comida. Que si no te la comes te voy a dar de nalgadas."

Ambos me miran como si pensaran que cumpliré mi amenaza así que libero a Duo del peso de la charola para darle de comer a Bryan.

Duo desaparece tras la puerta dejándonos solos de nuevo.

"Esa foto de ella no la había visto nunca" le señalo a un lado de su cama mientras que abre la boca y absorbe un poco de sopa.

"No la habías visto porque la tenía guardada. Es la última foto que le tomé, unos días antes de que se… que se fuera." Respondió buscando la foto sobre el velador. "Es la última foto que saqué de ella."

"Yo casi no me acordaba de ella, de su rostro quiero decir…" no sé si decírselo…" Más bien me parece que en esa foto sale… como decirlo… extraña."

"¿Cómo así?"

No tiene ni idea. Quizá es mi imaginación, no sé si deba decírselo. "¿Me permites la foto un momento?"

Ahora que la veo… no puede ser… ¿Será posible acaso? Es demasiado para ser verdad.

"¿Sucede algo, mujer? Te has puesto pálida."

"No, nada… es sólo que al verla así, me parece que tiene cierto parecido con…. Alguien que…" no sé si deba decírselo, de repente sólo empeoro las cosas… Debe ser mi imaginación. Debe ser mi imaginación… "Son cosas mías Bryan, no me hagas caso."

"Como siempre, no te hago caso. Oye… ¿me das la cuchara? Tengo hambre sabes.. ¿me vas a alimentar o lo hago yo mismo?"

Intento sonreírle pero no puedo. No puede ser cierto, no puede ser verdad… Debe ser mi imaginación. Es tan poco probable… no, eso es imposible.

**xxxXXXxxx **

Tener a Karen en casa me causa bastante alivio. Por lo menos puedo salir a trabajar con tranquilidad aunque siempre me aterra la idea de que en cualquier momento pueden telefonear a mi trabajo y avisarme que ha pasado lo peor. Antes esperaba la llamada que me diga que Heero apareció y yo podría salir corriendo a toda velocidad a verlo. Pero ahora ruego al cielo porque el teléfono no suene nunca. Sólo serían malas noticias.

Por lo menos ahora que Karen lo cuida por horas puedo salir a distraerme un poco. Más a insistencia de ella. La verdad que no me quiero despegar de Bryan pero no tengo de otra. Necesito respirar un poco, relajarme también. Pensando todo el día en lo malo que puede pasar no soluciona nada.

Desearía poder volar sobre los techos de la ciudad, poder elevarme bien alto y en mi camino encontrarte. O por lo menos volver a verte Heero. Soñé contigo anoche, espero que signifique que te voy a ver pronto. Eso espero de verdad.

Sólo espero no encontrarte en un lugar como este. De nuevo he venido a verla, según Bryan me pidió. Visitar a Jen, una vez más. Por lo menos me da motivo para salir de casa y tomar algo de aire. Aunque este es un sitio deprimente me siento bien visitando el cementerio.

Hola Jen… ¿me recuerdas? Vine con Bryan la vez pasada y me largó como siempre lo hace. Te traje flores, de parte de él, me dijo que los Iris te gustaban mucho. Ahora la cosa va a ser encontrar algo de agua para ponerlas y que no se sequen…. Humm ¿dónde hay agua en este cementerio donde solo hay caras tristes? Parece que por ahí hay un encargado de este lugar y….

"Señor… un favor…"

Pero voltea a mirarme y se aleja al instante. ¿Qué le pasa? "Oye, no te vayas… oye…"

Demasiado tarde. Qué mal servicio hay en este lugar. Jen, yo que tú me quejo. Espérame que ya vengo, voy a buscar algo de agua para tus flores.

Me siento como un idiota hablándole a una tumba, la de una mujer a la que ni siquiera conocí. Debe ser algo así como visitar la tumba de mis padres, a ellos no los conocí pero ellos si a mi. ¿Dónde hay un grifo de agua en este lugar? Estoy dando vueltas por este cementerio y nada.

Tantas tumbas…

Tanta gente….

Ni modo, mejor me regreso porque ya se va a hacer tarde.

Jen… no encontré a nadie pero de repente alguno de tus vecinos puede compartir contigo un poco de su agua para tu florero porque… ¡Vaya!

Cuando tomé el florero en mis manos, estaba llenecito de agua.

**xxxXXXxxx **

De noche de nuevo y me vine a la cama sin cenar. No tengo hambre y Bryan duerme tranquilo menos mal. Apenas cenó se quedó dormido, por lo menos así Karen no se va tan tarde a su casa.

No paro de dar vueltas en la cama. No logro conciliar el sueño, es como si esta noche no pudiera dormir. Me provoca salirme de la cama e irme a la calle. No sé que es pero por momentos siento que estar en esta casa me asfixia. Por lo menos si estoy en la calle las malas noticias no llegarían nunca. Así me gustaría que fuera, si es que nadie me encuentra.

¿Te gusta vivir así Heero? Sin que nadie te encuentre.

Sin que mis manos te alcancen.

Sin que mis ojos vuelvan a verte.

Esta noche de nuevo te extraño y extraño el olor que despedían tus sabanas cada vez que me echaba sobre ellas. Te necesito esta noche más que ninguna, porque siento que ya no puedo soportar el miedo que siento a que Bryan no amanezca al día siguiente. Tengo miedo de quedarme solo de nuevo Heero.

Pero eso es algo que no vas a saber nunca Heero.

Nunca…

**XXxxxXXxx **

"Buenos días Karen."

"Buenos días Duo. ¿Dormiste bien? Tienes cara de mala noche. ¿Qué pasó?"

"No es nada. Es que anoche no pude dormir porque sentí ruidos extraños afuera de la casa. Me levanté a dar una mirada pero no había nadie. Pero sabes algo. Pasó algo extraño. Cuando estaba afuera viendo si había alguien merodeando pude ver una sombra solamente. Me acerqué y no pude ver nada. Y entonces cerré bien las puertas y traté de mantenerme alerta hasta que el sueño me venció. Pero sabes algo… esta mañana mi cama amaneció toda revuelta y… te va a sonar raro pero huele a Heero." No pude evitar ruborizarme completamente con el sólo recuerdo de la vez que pasamos juntos.

Ella se me quedó mirando extrañada y comentó que era algo extraño. Claro que lo fue. Luego lo atribuyó a razones fantasmales y sobrenaturales. Sólo espero que no sea eso.

Después entró a la habitación de Bryan y lo le ofrecí servirles algo. Era temprano en la mañana y aún no habíamos desayunado ni Bryan ni yo. Pero ella se negó, dijo que era importante. Debía serlo porque se veía nerviosa.

Así que entramos a la habitación de Bryan y lo hallamos despierto. Estaba esperando que entremos y con su mal humor matutino nos reclamó que no lo dejábamos dormir.

"Desde que amanece ya estas renegando." Ella sonaba nerviosa así que decidí dejarlos solos y preparar el desayuno.

Por lo menos cuando está ella Bryan se ve más animado. Aunque nunca conocí a un Bryan que no tuviera ese mal carácter de siempre. Me imagino que Heero tampoco, según lo que me cuenta Karen, fue bastante difícil para ambos adaptarse el uno al otro. Yo tampoco la pasé bien con ese demente.

A veces lo veo en mis sueños, a veces y no puedo despertar de ellos. Los recuerdos y las cosas malas que nos pasaron a veces regresan a modo de sueños horribles de los cuales no podemos escapar. Ni siquiera despertarnos. Aunque me levanto asustado y digo eso ya pasó, es sólo un sueño, a veces me parece que por la puerta él va a aparecer.

Pero eso es parte del pasado. No se puede vivir del pasado, ni retroceder el tiempo. Así que no vale la pena pensar en eso. Pero a veces no puedo evitar recordar las cosas malas que sucedieron en el pasado. A pesar de que son malas Heero pertenece al pasado. Aparece en mi pasado desde que puedo recordarlo. Antes de él no hay nada bueno. Y cuando regresó a mi vida, empezaron a cambiar las cosas para mi.

Es muy tonto de mi parte pensar en él cuando no va a volver. Es curioso pensar en Heero aunque amanecí con su aroma en mi nariz.

Y tuve una mala noche, soñando contigo.

Si tan solo no fuera más que un sueño. Soñar que me acaricias y me besas, como esa vez. Que no me despierten esta noche, si vuelvo a soñar contigo, Heero.

"Eres un tonto. No sé porque vine a verte en primer lugar." Karen sale despotricando de la habitación de Bryan. Ya la sacó de quicio y esta vez ha sido bien rápido.

Ella está bien enojada, tanto que ni siquiera se da cuenta que los papeles de su sobre amarillo se van regando por el suelo.

En un momento ya se fue.

Bryan lo hizo de nuevo.

**XXXxxxXXX **

Ha estado demasiado callado. Me empieza a preocupar. Entre a su habitación a dejarle la cena, pero veo que no ha tocado su almuerzo.

"Tienes que comer algo." Pero que puede estar pasando que lo tiene tan preocupado. Algo que le dijo Karen.

No es posible. Si fuera algo acerca de Heero ya me lo hubieran dicho. Si es que algo le sucedió…. Me lo hubieran dicho ¿no?

"Bryan… ¿qué sucede? Por favor me estas preocupando por…"

"Deja de preocuparte por mi y lárgate de una vez."

"Algo malo ha sucedido. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?"

"He dicho que te largues." Gritó

No puedo quedarme un segundo más en la habitación. Los papeles que Karen dejó. Seguramente ahí está la respuesta.

Tengo miedo de abrirlos y leerlos. Tengo miedo que me digan que Heero no va a volver más. No. De repente es mejor vivir sin saber algo así, como cuando vivía con el demente y desconocía la existencia de Heero. Cuando vivía sin saber nada de nada y me moría de miedo… No. No quiero vivir así, no quiero.

Mis manos tiemblan y tengo miedo de leer el contenido de estos documentos. ¿Qué pueden contener que ponen de tan mal humor a Bryan ¿Por qué Karen no me ha dicho nada?

¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

¡Oh rayos!

**Continuará...**

**Dejame un review gracias por favor.**


	16. We are the heaven

**Y llegamos al ultimo capitulo. Bastante cortito debo decir, con su toque de lemon. Ya no hago sufrir a nadie, ya les tocaba algo de diversión. Debo decir en mi defensa que este fanfic tiene mucho de mi. No situaciones, no que me haya pasado algo de lo de aca. Salvo el asma que si lo sufro en varias oportunidades. Me refiero a las emociones y el lado sentimental del asunto. Rollos personales en todo caso. Gracias a todos por leer este fic. Gracias por aguantar mis desvarios y complejos de escritora. Gracias totales. **

**Bueno, bueno... espero sus comentarios.Nada me pertenece, yo sólo hago un fanfic. Los adorables pilotos no son mios aunque ya quisiera que fuera así, le pertenecen a sus creadores. No a mi... buuuuuu **

Para Max... aunque no lo leas... esto es por ti...

* * *

**16. We are the heaven **

Una vez más me tienes aquí Jen. No sé como tomarás la noticia. De hecho que ya la sabes y todo. No he hablado con Bryan al respecto. No necesita decirme nada. De algún modo entiendo como se siente. Creo que la noticia no pudo llegar en peor momento. No lo sé.

Ahora no sé que vamos a hacer. Ya no sé donde buscar. He ido por todos lados, he regresado sobre mis pasos y nada. No sé si tú nos puedes dar una manito desde el cielo.

¿Sabes? Me acuerdo que Heero me habló de ti un par de veces. Pero cuando recién lo conocí me dijo que te extrañaba mucho y yo le dije que tú lo estabas mirando desde el cielo. A mi me dijeron eso, que nuestros seres queridos nos miran desde las estrellas. A mi me gusta mirarlas porque así pienso en mis padres. Seguro están contigo arriba, si los ves y tienes tiempo diles que les mando saludos. Seguro ellos me miran desde donde están. Yo también los extraño, aunque no los conocí o quizá no los recuerdo.

De todos modos… sé que Heero no está allá contigo. Lo puedo sentir, de cierto modo. No lo sé, quizá es una tontería mía pero Heero no me puede haber dejado así. Tampoco a Bryan… él está muy mal, peor desde que se enteró de la noticia. Como que se quiere ir contigo, pero… ¿No me lo puedes dejar? Es que no me quiero quedar solo de nuevo. Yo… no tengo a nadie más. Y sin Heero… yo… no sé que haría si me quedo de nuevo solo.

Cuando conocí a Heero él estaba triste porque tú te habías ido de su lado. Yo tampoco tenía a nadie y con él mi vida cambió tanto. Y ahora, si me quedo sin él no sé que haría, no sé que haría sin Bryan, él es tan bueno conmigo. Es como un padre para mi, algo que no conocí antes y nunca tuve. Y la verdad que se siente muy bien sentirse querido por alguien y… y todo eso.

Se siente muy bien tener a alguien…

Ya no quiero estar solo de nuevo….

**xxxXXXxxx **

Bryan empeoró desde el día que supo lo de Heero. Regresó al hospital y desde ayer el médico nos dice que su estado es de pronóstico reservado. Eso quiere decir que Bryan se está rindiendo.

Karen está inconsolable y se echa la culpa de todo. Ya no sé que más hacer. Por un lado tengo que ser fuerte para que ella no se desmorone y por otro lado no sé como sostenerme en pie. Si a Bryan le pasa algo me voy a quedar completamente solo.

Ahora los sonidos de las malditas máquinas que lo mantienen con vida me llenan los oídos como un coro de iglesia el cual no quiero oír. Este hospital me enferma, quiero volver a casa y que las cosas sean como antes. Regresar a casa y que me reciba con su cara seria y me sermoneé por llegar tarde, o me regañe si quiere. Lo que fuera, haría lo que fuera por poder volver el tiempo atrás.

No me importaría regresar el tiempo hasta cuando tú entrabas a tallar Jen. No me importaría regresar al tiempo antes de que yo existiera, al momento en que te fuiste de su lado. En el momento que te llevaste a Heero en tu vientre y no volviste a aparecer más. Esto es tu culpa Jen, es tu maldita culpa. Si tú no te hubieras llevado a Heero, si no hubieras abandonado a Bryan… nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Sí, quizá no hubiera conocido a Heero, pero sería mejor para él. Nunca hubiera pasado nada de lo que tuvimos que pasar. ¿Sabes? Nunca hubiera tenido que pasar lo que pasó conmigo, todo lo mal que nos fue. Nunca hubiera terminado en un sitio como…como ese… y nunca hubiera tenido que hacer tantas cosas por sobrevivir. Bryan nunca hubiera permitido que le hubieran puesto un dedo encima, Bryan lo habría cuidado muchísimo y a ti también. Pero ahora…

Todo es tu culpa Jen, todo es culpa tuya. No me importa no haber conocido a Heero, ni a Bryan, porque ellos hubieran estado bien. Si te hubieras quedado a su lado, si no le hubieras quitado a Heero, él estaría bien ahora. Yo no importo, yo no intereso, sólo ellos que ellos estén bien. Si yo no hubiera existido sería lo mejor, si no me hubiera cruzado nunca en su camino estaría bien, porque por lo menos Heero hubiera tenido una mejor vida de la que llevó conmigo en la calle. Yo después de todo hubiera sobrevivido quizá o hubiera muerto en la calle, en ese parque cuando me puse mal. Pero Heero tuvo que estar ahí conmigo y me salvó la vida de algún modo.

No Jen, así no debieron ser las cosas, así no debieron darse. Tú tenías que haber sobrevivido y haber cuidado a Heero, tu hijo y haber regresado con Bryan… y ser felices…

Yo daría lo que fuera por que hubiera sido así. No me importaría no haber existido si es que las cosas hubieran sido mejor para todos… Ahora… ahora el único que va a quedar soy yo… solamente yo.

**xxxXXXxxx **

"La cabeza me va a estallar."

"Eso te pasa estar tanto tiempo en la calle, con este frío. Menos mal no te ha dado una crisis asmática ni nada de eso. Por lo menos… eso sería lo peor que podría pasar ahora." Decía Karen quien se veía de lo más angustiada.

No dejaba de tener razón. Había estado en el cementerio, tratando de buscar una solución a mis malos ratos. No había razón para ir de nuevo a ese lugar. No quería volver allí, pero siempre terminaba yendo. Pero ella no lo sabía, lo mejor es que no lo supiera. No quería preocuparla más.

Karen y yo vivíamos en el hospital desde que a Bryan lo internaron. No nos movemos de aquí para nada. A las justas para ir a asearnos y comer, pero luego estamos al lado de Bryan. Tengo miedo de que en una de mis escapadas, regrese y me encuentre con la peor noticia del mundo.

Pero no hay manera de que una buena noticia matice las malas. Tienen que operar de nuevo a Bryan y toda operación es de riesgo. El doctor me llamó y me dijo que no hay muchas esperanzas de que mejore y sin la operación hay aún menos. Ahora sólo queda esperar.

"Hay malas noticias, Duo." Exclamó ella con voz de sepulcro.

"No quiero oírlas." Le respondo con toda sinceridad. "Por favor Karen, no me des malas noticias."

"Lo siento… no quisiera pero será mejor que te enteres de una vez. Hay un problema con la operación de mañana. Necesitan un donante de sangre para Bryan. Al parecer en estos momentos carecen de donantes y no sé que vamos a hacer."

Sabía que no debía despertarme, sabía que no debía. Apenas abro los ojos al mundo, pasan cosas malas. Yo no puedo donarle, tampoco Karen. Si aunque sea para eso sirviera yo, pero ni eso.

Ahora que vamos a hacer. Me gustaría poder pensar en algo, pero no se me ocurre nada. No sé que más hacer. Bryan ya se rindió, ahora no quiero rendirme yo también.

Me levanto de la camilla donde estoy recostado, sintiéndome peor que antes. Hasta me están dando náuseas por el dolor cabeza. Necesito ir al baño. Como si en ese lugar encontrara una manera de solucionar las cosas, como si en el baño pudiera rezar por un milagro y este se cumpliría.

"Ya vengo." Y ella me deja salir. Sabe que nada hay por hacer. Karen se está rindiendo y oculta su rostro de tristeza bajo los rulos perlados de su cabeza. Desde cuando tiene tantas canas… Sin duda varias de ellas son responsabilidad de Bryan.

Los pasadizos de hospital son tan horribles como los de aquel lugar de donde alguna ve terminamos Heero y yo. Cuando todo esto empezó, cuando ese sujeto demente me separó de Heero. No puedo creer que tantas cosas hayan sucedido luego de eso.

Tanto tiempo después… me gustaría recordarlo como una mala experiencia y reírme de eso. Pero me es imposible.

Porque encuentro los pasillos tan horribles como aquella vez y siento esas mismas ganas de gritar. Tengo el mismo miedo y no es de morir, sino de quedarme solo. Ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo y aunque dicen que el tiempo no vuelve, siento la misma angustia de aquel momento.

Siento que me asfixio y que el mundo de oscurece de pronto, que todo se vuelve oscuro y frío y me voy a estrellar en el suelo…

Mi cabeza cae como el resto de mi cuerpo… pero no toca el suelo… ¿alguien evitó mi caída¿Pero quién…?

No puede ser…. Po…si…ble…

"Yo también te extrañé mucho, Duo…."

**xxxXXXxxx **

Abro los ojos, despertando de un sueño. Me he debido dar un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando caí al suelo. Aunque no me duele. Debe ser que me he hecho inmune al dolor. Alguien me trajo a esta cama de hospital, seguro que Karen está afuera. Mejor salgo y no la preocupo más… porque más y la pobre va a sufrir un ataque de nervios….

Pero huele extraño, huele a Heero de nuevo… mi ropa… huele a Heero… ese olor suyo… como a madera y humo… me gusta su olor… no lo sé… quizá no sea ese aroma… y sólo lo estoy imaginando…

Será mejor que vaya a ver como está Bryan… y el asunto del donante.

"Karen… ya me siento mejor… me di un buen golpe en la cabeza, creo."

Ella esta de pie afuera del corredor, tiene los ojos hinchados… a estado llorando. Espero que nada malo haya pasado mientras dormía de nuevo. Me da miedo preguntar…

"Duo… ya te levantaste." Pero ella sonríe. Algo está sucediendo aquí… "Por fin." Y me abraza. Algo está ocurriendo aquí y me da más miedo preguntar.

"El doctor vino hace un momento a verte y dijo que estarías bien, Menos mal no te llegaste a golpear porque si no hubiera sido terrible. Tienes que tener cuidado. Ya es suficiente con un enfermo…" ella llora y ríe a la vez. Las mujeres si que son extrañas. Sonríe mientras se enjuga las lágrimas con un pañuelo arrugado.

"Bryan… "

"Tranquilo que ahora el doctor se está encargando de todo. No te preocupes que con la ayuda de Dios, todo va a estar bien. Ahora mismo me voy a la capilla a rezar para darle las gracias. ¿Me acompañas? Aunque me imagino que quieres quedarte aquí. Me imagino que tienen bastante de que hablar. ¿No? Bueno, voy avanzando… ya sabes donde encontrarme… ya vuelvo."

Ahora ella ríe como una niña cuando hasta hace un rato era la imagen de la tristeza. Se va apresurada como siempre y los rulos sobre su espalda saltan como si fueran resortes sin control.

Mejor será que vaya a ver como está Bryan. No vaya a ser que despierte como lo hace, por ratos y no encuentre a nadie. Me da miedo estar a su lado… escuchar el sonido de las máquinas a las que está conectado… es horrible,

De nuevo en el pasadizo. Me da miedo abrir la puerta y encontrar la cama vacía. Me da miedo que el médico me diga que finalmente se rindió. Jen, me da miedo que se vaya a tu lado. Eso no sería justo. Lo necesito aquí conmigo, lo necesito para que me de fuerzas para seguir buscando a Heero.

Me da miedo abrir la puerta y encontrarme con algo malo. Tengo miedo…

"Duo… por fin despertaste. Estaba por ir a verte…"

No puede…ser… no puede ser… no puede ser… no puede ser… Mis ojos me están engañando y casi no puedo ver a través de ellos porque los tengo empañados por las lágrimas. Estoy temblando y no me puedo contener… no puede ser. No puede ser…

Se acerca a mi y las fuerzas me abandonan. No me puedo mover… aunque quiero… no puedo moverme, ni decir nada… porque no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo.

"Heero…" y estallo sin poder decir más…

"Shhhh está bien…. Ya estoy aquí…"

Pero él también está llorando. No puedo creerlo, es él, es su olor, es su piel…. Es Heero…

**xxxXXXxxx **

El tiempo regresa… el tiempo no vuelve atrás aunque lo desee. Pero esta noche… el tiempo no corre más. Esta noche el tiempo es mi aliado y me devuelve cada minuto que no estuviste a mi lado.

"Heero…" pero las palabras están demás. Él sólo sabe besarme. No conozco lenguaje mejor para recuperar todas las palabras que dejamos de decirnos durante tanto tiempo. No necesito nada más que esto.

Puedo estar tranquilo, puedo respirar en paz. El está a mi lado. Atrás quedó el pasado, los días amargos, la soledad, la espera interminable. Bryan va a estar bien, se está recuperando de la operación y Heero está a mi lado.

Por fin va a tener una familia y yo también. Y sus besos nublan mis pensamientos. Cada segundo que estuve sobre esta cama esperando que regrese. El volvió gracias a ti Jen, No eres tan mala después de todo. Creo que nunca lo fuiste, buscabas lo mejor para tu hijo. ¿Eso quiere decir que el mejor lugar para él es conmigo?

Heero regresó gracias a ti. Tú lo trajiste de vuelta, no dejaste que olvide el camino a casa. Ese día en el cementerio, frente a tu tumba, él nos vio mientras ponía con Bryan flores en tu tumba. Estuvo siguiéndome desde entonces… hasta que supo lo de Bryan.

Eso lo hizo regresar… tú lo hiciste regresar… ahora está a mi lado y no lo voy a dejar ir. Haré lo que sea porque esté bien, Jen… puedes estar tranquila ahora. Puedes descansar en paz…

"¿En qué piensas?" me dice mientras estrella sus labios sobre mi cuello. La verdad que no quiere saber que es lo que pienso. Eso ahora no es importante.

"En muchas cosas…" no sé como decirle, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso.

No me deja pensar cuando recorre mi pecho con sus dedos. Hunde su rostro en mi ombligo y hace que mi cabeza se vaya para atrás.

"Heero….mmmmmmm"

Pero él no dice nada, está demasiado ocupado besándome hasta hacer que las palabras abandonen mi boca. De nuevo se apodera de ella y me cubre con sus manos… la ropa nos estorba esta noche más que ninguna otra noche anterior, así que está tirada en el suelo, por toda la habitación. Sus manos recorren mi piel abriendo senderos sensibles que me hacen temblar.

Mis manos se pierden sobre su espalda amplia. Me gusta recorrerla como si fuera un desierto enorme… suave… como dunas doradas…. Hasta llegar a un lugar bastante blandito que adoro apretar. A él le gusta esto porque me besa más intensamente. Me quedo sin aire pero no lo necesito más.

Entonces caemos sobre el colchón sin poder contenernos más. Mis manos regresan a aferrarse a su espalda mientras que él me presiona los hombros. Ahora se deslizan sus manos hacia mis caderas…las acaricia… me gusta cuando me toca. Me gusta cuando él me toca.

Sin palabras, no las necesitamos…

Si podemos besarnos, eso es suficiente.

Si muero esta noche, será de felicidad…

"mmmmmmmm Heero…."

Él sabe donde tocarme y lo hace muy bien. Me hace sentir tan bien, como si de pronto mi cuerpo se separara de la tierra y empezara a volar por el techo. Siento que vuelo y que mi carne hierve cuando me toca. Traspiramos y nuestros cuerpos se mojan cuando se frotan. No hay nada mejor que sentir su piel sobre la mía.

Me toma de la cintura y me hace girar, ataca mi espalda y yo me rindo sin pelear. La recorre con la lengua y hace que una corriente traspase mi cuerpo. Desciende poco a poco y me voy a morir sin duda.

Antes de que decida hacer algo más conmigo, me doy la vuelta decidido a devolverle las caricias. Pero es como si Heero estuviera hambriento y no encuentra como saciarse. Me volteó y enseguida me muerde ligeramente los pezones. Me aferro a su cabello para sostenerme y no derretirme sobre él.

Entonces me toca a mí. Hago que se recueste en la cama y procedo a devolverle cada uno de los besos que me dio en un inicio. Cada uno de ellos sabe tan bien sobre su piel dorada. Su pecho limpio de lunares, a diferencia de su espalda que parece un cielo estrellado. Su ombligo, chiquitito y redondo… y más abajo… y más abajo donde quería llegar..

"Duo...ya no puedo más…" Apenas susurra.

Le sonrío y regreso a sus brazos… me toma entre ellos con fuerza y me siento en sus piernas. Despacio, muy despacio. Había olvidado el dolor que se siente.

Heero atrapa mi boca para no dejarme gemir en paz. Me duele un poco, pero ya eso va a terminar. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y me hundo en él. Duele mucho más pero el dolor es parte de la vida, a veces resulta placentero después de todo. Entonces empezamos a movernos, al ritmo de nuestros cuerpos. Heero me sacude como si yo fuera una espiga de trigo al viento. Me siento como si de pronto volara.

Tócame Heero… tócame por todo el tiempo que no pudiste tocarme, por todo el tiempo que quise tocarte y no pude hacerlo….

Esto es el cielo, de pronto no siento nada más que felicidad. De pronto me siento tan bien, libre de toda tristeza, libre de todo mal. Me siento bien, como nunca antes lo pude estar.

"Heee..Heeerooooo…."

Pero es demasiado pronto para llegar… y me siento libre de todo pecado… esto es demasiado delicioso para tener algo de pecado.

"Heero… Heero…"

Toma mi boca con sus labios y hundo mi lengua en su boca. Probando cada resquicio, sin querer dejar de besarlo. Mientras su lengua y la mía bailan al compás del resto de nuestros cuepos. No puedo hacer otra cosa que gemir en su boca, así como él ahoga los suyos en la mía. Me aprieta más fuerte y separamos nuestras lenguas y gritamos….

Esto es demasiado… Heero, estamos en el cielo, Heero, nosotros somos el cielo.

"Heeerooo….."

Me hundo finalmente en él sintiendo que el mundo desaparece enterito. Cierro los ojos para detener el momento dentro de mi mente. El tiempo se detiene y siento que llegamos al climax. Heero y yo a la vez. Esto es el cielo.

Puedo sentirlo dentro, sentir como me llena y sentir mucho placer. Por un momento ya no siento mi cuerpo y caemos sobre la cama, rendidos ambos, envueltos en una fina capa de sudor sin poder controlar nuestra respiración. Me enredo en su cuerpo, con mis brazos y mis labios, no quiero detenerme aunque ya no pueda más.

Heero respira agitado y casi sin aliento me devuelve los besos.

"Te extrañé tanto." Me dice…." No sé como pude pasar tanto tiempo sin ti."

No le puedo responder porque estoy muy ocupado lamiendo su pecho. Tan liso y retumba como un tambor impulsado por el palpitar de su corazón agitado.

"No sé como pude irme tanto tiempo. La próxima vez que lo haga te llevaré conmigo, Duo."

"No, la próxima vez que lo hagas, no te dejaré ir… si no me llevas contigo. No te vuelvas a separar de mi…"

"No podría… tantas noches que pasé sin ti, no dejé de pensar en que estarías haciendo. Pensaba que seguro estarías durmiendo bajo el mismo cielo que yo, pero no estabas a mi lado."

"Pero ahora lo estoy y no vas a poder deshacerte de mi." Y me concentro en su cuello, en sus venas salidas y su piel salada.

"Eso es una amenaza."

"Es una promesa… Cuando Bryan salga del hospital, vamos a necesitar hacer algunos cambios aquí" La verdad no sé como él vaya a tomar esto de nuestra relación.

"Tienes razón. Necesitamos paredes más gruesas para que cuando la cama retumbe no se despierte. ¿No?" y suelta la carcajada más deliciosa del mundo. "Porque tú haces demasiado escándalo."

"Todo es tu culpa Heero… tú eres quien me hace hacer el escándalo." Y me sobresiento en la cama para darle una nueva mirada. Su cuerpo brilla por el sudor y sus ojos azules brillan como dos luceros. Está todo despeinado y me dan ganas de lanzarme encima de él.

"Me declaro culpable entonces…" y se estira como lo haría un gatito… "¿qué ya te cansaste Duo? "

"Para nada.. tú eres quien sigue echadote en la cama…" me empiezo a cepillar el cabello con las manos. Desenredando las hebras todas anudadas por tanto rodar en la cama.

Entonces se lanza sobre mi como lo haría un gato sobre su presa y nos vamos al suelo. Se enrosca en mi y me aplasta, se deshace de mis manos y mis brazos y de nuevo se dedica a comerse mi piel.

"Nhhh,…."

"¿Ves como eres escandaloso? "Y vuelve a reír.

"Todo es tu culpa Heero… Tú me pones así…" y se acomoda entre mis piernas. Entonces lo mira sobre mi y sus ojos brillan de nuevo. Y me mira sólo a mi…. Lo que tanto he deseado, lo que tanto tiempo he necesitado… lo tengo todo. No necesito nada más….

"Heero…"

No necesito grandes riquezas, ni siquiera un futuro mejor, porque por fin tengo un hogar, un techo sobre mi cabeza, una familia y a Heero….

No podría querer nada más que se quede a mi lado de ahora en adelante… nada más que eso necesito…

Nada más podría desear mientras estemos él y yo, juntos bajo el mismo cielo.

**Fin. **

**No les dije? Un capitulo bastante cortito y bien light. Con su limoncito del sabor... bueno... gracias totales... Los quiero así que no me odien.**


End file.
